É tão difícil dizer eu te amo
by kami nee chan
Summary: Uruha ama Aoi que ama Reita que ama Ruki que tem uma namorada... mas um beijo muda tudo Ruki é um idiota, Reita homem, Aoi esperto e Uruha... o Uruha é o Uruha
1. Difícil dizer

**História: **É tão difícil dizer... Eu te amo

**Capítulo: **01 de _indeterminado_

**Capa: **http:/ img443 .imageshack .us /img443 / 25/ todifcildizereuteamo .jpg (tirem os espacinhos ^.~)

**Publicada: **15/03/2010

**Beta: **Laisa-chan

**Categoria: **the GazettE e Miyavi

**Disclaimer: **Eles não são meus, suas imagens pertencem à PSC e essa fic não visa fons lucratios.

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Romance e Novela, Shoujo-Ai

**Personagens: **Reita & Ruki, Reita & Aoi, Miyavi & Kai

**Comentários:** Mais uma de GazettE. A ideia é que eu sempre achei a amizade do Reita com o Aoi muito mais colorida que as outras todas, mas fofo mesmo é ver ele com o Ruki. Então vamos fazer eles brincarem um pouquinho entre si.

Ahh como a louca pelo Kai que sou não podia deixar ele e o pavãozinho de fora da fic ^.~

* * *

É TÃO DIFÍCIL DIZER... EU TE AMO_1. DIFÍCIL DIZER

_Por Kami-chan_

Faltavam ainda duas horas para o Live começar, mas era comum a cena que quatro dos cinco membros do The GazettE dividiam ali na sala do camarim. Apenas Uruha não estava com sua maquiagem completamente pronta e os outros quatro membros estavam sentados em sofás na sala com Aoi tocando qualquer coisa em um violão, às vezes o passando para Reita enquanto Kai 'tentava' cantar o que os garotos dedilhavam. Músicas de outras bandas que faziam Ruki rir, afinal como vocalista o baterista dos GazettE era mesmo um bom cozinheiro.

Era um sofá de dois lugares e uma poltrona, onde sentava Aoi. Kai estava sentado no braço do sofá entre o moreno e Reita que mantinha, como sempre, seus olhos presos em todos os atos de Ruki que se segurava e escondia o rosto no braço do baixista a fim de abafar as altas gargalhadas. Ato este que provocava uma reação adversa em Reita, pois ao mesmo tempo em que seu corpo se tencionava por completo, seus olhos brilhavam incondicionalmente toda vez que o baixinho se aproximava, na mesma proporção em que seu sorriso se ampliava.

Isso porque mesmo deixando de esconder sua face nos braços do baixista nas muitas vezes em que jogava a cabeça pra trás ainda rindo, ou quando se atrevia a olhar para o baterista mais uma vez antes de começar uma nova onda de risos – que contagiavam até mesmo o próprio baterista diga-se de passagem – Ruki não soltava o braço de Reita nem por um minuto, chegando ao ponto em que as mãos que à princípio se prendiam aos bíceps de Reita já tinham deslizado pelo mesmo e enroscado o braço do vocalista com o do loiro. Uma de suas mãos se prendera no punho de Reita e a outra descansava sobre o dorso da mão do outro, mas a amizade entre os cinco e especialmente entre Ruki e Reita era tão grande que ninguém, nem mesmo o próprio vocalista percebia seus atos às vezes. Muito diferente de Reita que não apenas percebia como também apreciava em silêncio cada ato do baixinho.

E foi nesse clima descontraído que Kouyou entrou na sala já 'pronto' para o show. Atraindo a atenção de todos os quatro ali, deixando a boca de três deles caída e a de Ruki mais uma vez completamente cheia pelo riso que logo foi acompanhado de Kai, e o riso dos dois juntos acabou contagiando também Reita. No entanto Aoi foi o único que permaneceu chocado olhando o loiro, também pudera, Uruha tinha ido para a maquiagem vestindo uma calça preta e uma camisa roxa, roupa esta com que chegara até ali e não era a da apresentação, e saíra da salinha onde cada um ficava 'pronto' para o show vestindo nada além de um micro short, isso mesmo: MICRO, comparado até mesmo com os que rotineiramente usava, e uma camiseta preta muito justa que tinha sido feita para a divulgação da nova turnê.

– Que foi? Quer um pedaço? – perguntou falsamente emburrado para Aoi. Ele já sabia que aquele visual ia provocar essas reações nos companheiros.

– Não, muito obrigado. – De fato, apesar de achar Uruha absurdamente gostoso, aquele loiro que já não era mais loiro, de quase um metro e oitenta de altura não lhe provocava maiores interesses, por outro lado, se fosse Reita naqueles trajes... – Foi você que esqueceu um pedaço, um grande pedaço da sua roupa. – Aoi resolveu engatar o comentário antes que completasse a outra frase em seu pensamento.

– Ahh! – Uruha suspirou desanimado e se jogou no braço da poltrona onde Aoi estava sentado – Minha mala foi extraviada, procuramos por todo lado, mas no fim só deu pra improvisar mesmo. A camiseta é a mesma que está sendo vendida na entrada do show e o short... Eu nem sei onde a staff arrumou esse short.

– Não desanima, suas fans vão adorar isso tudo a mostra – Aoi ainda disse depois, rindo junto com Kai.

– Yay! – Ruki pareceu ter a mais impressionante ideia do mundo, recebendo um olhar muito mal humorado do guitarrista.

– Nada de fanservice com as minhas pernas, se é nisso que você está pensando. – o loiro disse bastante sério. – Isso aqui é um desastre e não uma piada – concluiu apontando para as próprias pernas.

– Eu voto em piada – disse Reita erguendo o braço. Aoi olhou pra o mesmo e fez igualzinho, erguendo o braço também.

– Gomen ne, Kou-chan – Kai também ergueu o braço.

– Ah qual é Ruki, mostre-se solidário com a desgraça dos amigos – apelou fazendo Aoi rir.

– Ruki, ou você maltrata muito esse cara hoje no palco ou eu mesmo vou morder essas pernas quando ele for lá dedilhar a MINHA guitarra – Aoi disse rindo.

Era uma piada, mas fez Uruha gelar. Afinal, em sua cabeça essa não era uma má ideia... ou melhor, era sim era uma péssima idéia pois estava com seu corpo todo exposto e se Aoi se aproximasse demais, se realmente o mordesse como estava dizendo, nem mesmo sua guitarra seria o suficiente para esconder as reações que o moreno causava em seu corpo. No mesmo momento Reita também ficou sério e sua risada foi morrendo no vácuo da fala de Aoi. Fanservices eram comuns e, no fundo, a forma como as fans adoravam as ceninhas pervertidas entre os membros da banda acabava sempre os fazendo ver as brincadeiras em cima do palco com boa vontade, afinal eram divertidas. E fanservices entre Ruki e Uruha eram ainda mais comuns que qualquer outra coisa, mas... – Reita olhou para a pouca roupa de Uruha – A forma como Aoi falou fez o baixista imaginar toda perversidade de Ruki contra aquelas pernas que faziam toda a multidão se eletrizar e a cena que se formou em sua mente o deixava muito, MUITO irritado e acima de qualquer outro Reita sabia que o nome disso era ciúme, mas então a voz de Ruki chamou sua atenção mais uma vez.

– Nee Kou-chan, no placo eu sou solidário com as fãs. E além do mais – o baixinho se desprendeu de Reita e se levantou indo mais perto de Uruha que meio que se contraiu no sofá – você mentiu pra gente. Sua staff não arrumou short nenhum porque isso aí – apontou para a peça que pouco cobria o corpo do guitarrista – é uma boxer. – A fala fez os outros três rirem da situação do loiro que se levantou no mesmo momento, emburrado.

– Isso não é uma boxer! É só um short muito curto e justo.

– E põe curto nisso Kou-chan – ao ficar em pé Uruha não percebeu ter se colocado na frente de Aoi, que agora infiltrava sorrateiramente um dedo pela borda da peça – Tem espaço ai dentro pra uma cueca ou você vai tocar hoje com o porão vazio? – perguntou tentando baixar a peça.

– Tira essa mão daí – disse irritado. Ok, Aoi podia sim por a mão onde bem entendesse, afinal Uruha iria adorar isso, mas não assim com o único intuito de tirar com a cara do outro guitarrista, por isso estapeou o braço do moreno pra longe. – Kai, pára de rir – Oh sim, a essa altura o baterista já estava roxo, quase jogado no sofá e caindo sobre as costas de Reita que ria baixinho da situação em geral. – É sério, eu não quero fazer fanservice hoje – Não, a aproximação de Ruki não lhe causava as mesmas sensações que o outro guitarrista da banda tinha sobre si, mas para ter certeza de que Aoi não se aproximaria teria que cortar também o pequeno, afinal, Aoi estava certo. Aquele 'short' era tão pequeno que nem um daqueles fios dentais que o Gackt usa caberia ali.

– Tudo porque você está usando um short que... – Ruki levou as mãos às coxas do guitarrista medindo a peça – é uns 2 ou 3 'dedinhos' mais curto do que você usa rotineiramente?

– Dois ou três dedinhos? Takanori, eu geralmente subo ao palco mostrando as pernas daqui – ele batia nas próprias coxas com uma mão em cada extremidade – até aqui, essa coisa mostra TUDO. Podiam pelo menos ter me arrumado uma meia que viesse até o joelho, aí sim não seria tanta exposição. – choramingou.

– Credo, agora eu fiquei com pena dele – Kai disse se recompondo no sofá.

– Tudo bem Uru, pra sua sorte eu já tinha planejado o fanservice de hoje porque é o show de divulgação da turnê que vai começar na semana que vem. Por isso eu pensei em...

– Ruki-san, gomen por interromper, mas é que tem telefone. – um staff tinha simplesmente invadido o local.

– Anota o recado ou pede pra ligar mais tarde, reunião de camarim antes do show não pode ser adiada – disse como se o que estivessem tendo ali fosse mesmo uma reunião seriíssima.

– Eu sei, mas é a sua namorada e ela já ligou umas 33 vezes. Eu não sei mais o que dizer... Ela insiste que o assunto é urgente. – A forma cansada com que o staff disse aquilo fez Ruki sentir pena do cara que atendia os telefones deles todos ali; Yume, sua namorada, sabia ser realmente chata às vezes.

– Tudo bem – deu-se por vencido. – Eu volto em dez minutos. – disse à banda e se foi.

Para esclarecimento geral da nação, era de conhecimento de todos que Ruki namorava uma bela modelo. E embora o namoro não fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo para o vocalista, ele gostava sim daquela garota... esquisita, apesar de saber que não era com ela com quem passaria o resto de sua vida, afinal apesar de todo respeito, não a amava para tanto. Kai, apesar de nunca ter trazido a público nem mesmo entre seus amigos de banda, denunciava com os inúmeros telefonemas que recebia durante o dia e que atendia de maneira anormalmente carinhosa que também tinha um relacionamento. É verdade que Kai sempre era educado, mas carinhoso daquele jeito era apenas quando recebia 'aqueles' telefonemas.

Enquanto isso Reita, Uruha e Aoi se mantinham solteiros e tudo bem, muito obrigado. Cada um com seu drama pessoal, o mais triste deles pode-se dizer que era o de Uruha que havia sim se apaixonado de forma profunda e intensa pelo colega de guitarra na banda, mas o mesmo quase não o percebia. Tinham uma boa amizade, ensaiavam juntos, o moreno gostava de ouvir sempre a sua opinião ao que fosse relacionado com a banda e os solos... mas nada além disso. Aoi parecia completamente cego aos olhares que Uruha lhe lançava, às reações que os simples movimentos de fala daquela boca suculenta e deliciosa provocavam sobre si. Sempre imaginava aqueles lábios como uma fruta tropical gelada e docinha em cujo sulco adoraria se embebedar. Ainda pior que isso tudo eram seus movimentos tanto no palco como fora dele; Aoi era todo elegância e sensualidade, até mesmo beber um copo de água era lindo, um momento mágico que se passava em câmera lenta aos olhos de Uruha se fosse executado por Aoi.

O motivo dessa 'cegueira' Uruha não sabia, mas era o fato de toda atenção do moreno estar focada no baixista do GazettE, o loiro que também não era mais tão loiro assim, tão quieto e misterioso. Aoi adorava aqueles braços e aquele sorriso arteiro que sempre denunciava que por trás do ar quieto, Reita era mesmo um grande palhaço. De piadas inteligentes, palavras bem ditas, um sorriso encantador e um olhar que de tão profundo dispensaria quaisquer palavras. Aquela faixinha misteriosa no rosto tão bonito fazia a imagem de Reita oscilar entre a de menino arteiro e um homem de extintos completamente predatórios, e essas duas faces tão ambíguas fascinavam o guitarrista de olhar profundo.

Reita... Reita, no que pensava Reita senão em seu pequeno Ruki? No que mais se resumia sua vida senão ter certeza de que o pequeno estava bem? O que mais fazia em seu tempo livre além de assegurar que Ruki tivesse em mãos tudo o que precisava, fosse um remédio, um ombro, um conselho ou até mesmo um prato exótico que matasse um súbito desejo... A vida de Reita era Ruki, os pensamentos de Reita eram Ruki, os olhos de Reita não viam nada além de Ruki e fosse lá o que o baixinho lhe mostrasse. E todos percebiam isso, menos Ruki. Ruki... Ruki, já falamos de Ruki e sua belíssima modelo japonesa, motivo pelo qual ele deixou seu amigo Reita para trás há pouco tempo.

Assim que Ruki saiu da sala Aoi se apressou em falar qualquer coisa que chamasse atenção de todos e tirasse Reita daquela expressão triste que havia tomado conta de sua face ao ver Yume ser mencionada na sala e ter levado o vocalista para longe dali. Podia conviver com a ideia de que Reita amasse outro homem que não fosse ele, mas não aguentaria aquela tristeza expressa em um olhar.

– Nee Kou-chan, pede uma meia arrastão pra staff. Aposto como ela deve ter umas bem divertidas.

– Ah vai se... – ele fez um pequeno gesto obsceno ao moreno, mas não terminou a frase ao sentir o braço do mesmo pesando sobre seus ombros em um abraço.

– Melhor uma meia arrastão do que ter o Ruki deixando roxos aí, porque acredite quando eu digo que ele VAI fazer isso. – apesar de falar em tom absolutamente normal Aoi aproximou o amigo no abraço, falando em seu ouvido.

– Ahh se eu pego o infeliz que perdeu minha mochila... – respondeu apenas por responder, pois a aproximação excessiva de Aoi o estava deixando um tanto fora do ar.

– Vem Uru – Kai finalmente levantou puxando Uruha do abraço de Aoi, levando-o pela mão. – Eu ACHO que tem algo na minha mochila... Onde está a minha mochila? – ele parou no mesmo lugar pensando quando a voz do baixista no sofá veio em seu benefício.

– Ali perto da geladeira, à esquerda minha – disse Reita com toda eficiência.

– Oh – ele correu até a mesma e após se ajoelhar e vasculhar a fundo a mochila estendeu algo extremamente grosso e pesado ao guitarrista mais alto. Uruha recebeu o objeto das mãos de Kai e o desenrolou, rindo na direção do baterista.

– Tá se revelando é, Kai? Não sabia que você era chegado nessas coisas – disse ainda rindo, mostrando as meias de tecido pesado, pretas e muito longas aos outros dois amigos, que agora estavam interessados no que acontecia atrás de si. Uruha encostou o objeto em si e ainda disse – Se em mim vai até acima do joelho, em você isso aqui deve ir até metade da coxa! Você usa isso com o que? Uma boxer de couro? – riu.

– São quentinhas pra dormir, baka – disse irritado, mas ainda assim muito corado – E eu só estava tentando resolver o seu problema.

– E resolveu Kai, obrigado – disse ainda rindo e seguindo para o sofá para vestir as meias.

Como previsto as meias de Kai ficaram ainda dois dedos acima do joelho de Uruha, o loiro analisou as pernas e concluiu que as mesmas deviam realmente subir até a metade das coxas de Kai. E uma imagem do baterista usando as meias acompanhadas de um short tão curto quanto o seu invadiu a mente de Uruha, e o resultado foi um ataque de risos súbito que deixou o moreninho ainda mais vermelho e envergonhado.

No outro sofá Reita olhava o relógio, Ruki já deveria ter voltado. Aquela Yume era mesmo uma sanguessuga faminta.

.:.

– Enxaqueca? – perguntou, se sentando ao lado do amigo que tinha ido até a escada de emergência atender o telefone.

– Não. Yume. – respondeu com simplicidade.

– Droga! Enxaqueca um remédio faria sumir, já a Yume... – ele deixou a frase morrer dentro da risada de Ruki que apenas esperou Reita se sentar para jogar as penas por cima das do baixista e escorar sua cabeça no peito do mesmo, tendo seus atos retribuídos em um abraço. – Vocês brigaram? – Reita perguntou e sem delongas o baixinho balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

– Ela só sabe mais fazer isso, ta enchendo o meu saco. Ela briga porque tem ensaio do GazettE, briga porque lambo um microfone e brinco com uma garrafinha em cima do palco, briga porque lambo a guitarra do Uruha, briga porque faço fanservice com você, alias o fato de você ser o meu melhor amigo o deixa no meio de todas as brigas praticamente. Ela briga porque "Se fosse o Reita você não faria isso", "Se fosse o Reita você não diria que está cansado", "Se fosse com o Reita você não se negaria a me levar lá" – Ruki ergueu os olhos pro loiro falando com a voz mais aguda como se fosse uma imitação maldosa da garota falando, fazendo o baixista rir um pouco. – Ela só sabe abrir a boca pra brigar ou pra reclamar.

– E porque então você ainda insiste em ficar com ela? – Reita perguntou, não era a primeira namorada chata que Ruki arrumava, mas a primeira que ele via dificuldades em dispensar.

– Ah, porque ela também tem qualidades, ou pelo menos tinha quando a gente se conheceu. Talvez eu ainda acredite que seja só uma fase e que aquela Yume que eu conheci volte a me deixar feliz – disse todo inocente.

– Escuta chibi, a menina ser gostosa e o sexo ser bom não conta como lista de qualidades, ok – disse afastando uma pequena mecha que caia pelos olhos prateados (falsos, claro) e sem perceber deixando os rostos dos dois mais... próximos.

– Reita... – ele começou, mas por pouco não falou nada.

Sempre que ficava perto de Reita vinha-lhe aquela sensação esquisita que roubava-lhe a voz e as palavras e aquela sensação no estomago que não era de borboletas, mas sim de sapos pulando para todos os lados lá dentro. Sensações que ele não reconhecia e que também não era de hoje que sentia, o loiro desencadeava isso desde que se lembrava de conhecê-lo, bastava somar aquela proximidade unida a um olhar direto na pouca distância para ficar assim tão... nervoso. Gostava de tê-lo sempre por perto, Reita era seu amigo, seu lar, sua segurança, mas era só o loiro se aproximar mais daquela forma como ocasionalmente fazia e estava fazendo agora que seu corpo lhe pregava essas sensações esquisitas e por pouco não começava a tremer toda vez que sentia uma aproximação dessas da parte dele.

Aquilo acima de qualquer outra coisa era estranho, tão estranho como a forma com que Reita lhe olhava agora. Assim tão perto, era como se tentasse analisar cada milímetro de seu rosto para ter certeza de que aquela imagem realmente não era rompida por nenhuma imperfeição.

– Hm? – O baixista finalmente atendeu ao seu chamado, a voz tão baixa levou os orbes prateados ao encontro dos escuros do baixista.

– É... eu.. – ele engoliu em seco – Eu estive pensando em fazer algo diferente no palco hoje...

– Hm, isso dá medo – Reita riu ainda muito perto do pequeno.

– É, mas só posso fazê-lo com você. Não confio tanto nos outros. – As reações que aquela aproximação provocava em si o mantinham sussurrando pela ausência de voz, como se lhe contasse um segredo.

– É, isso definitivamente dá muito medo... – respondeu o outro e Ruki ficou olhando-o muito sério. – No que está pensando, Takanori? – perguntou apertando mais o corpo menor que estava jogado contra o seu.

– Em um beijo – o vocalista respondeu muito rápido. – Mas sabe... tipo totalmente técnico. Acho que as fãs vão adorar. – Ruki ficava mais vermelho a cada palavra dita.

– Eu também acho – ele concordou e, se antes já estava perto demais do pequeno, agora mesmo que não se afastaria.

– Reita – Ruki riu batendo no ombro do outro num sinal mudo para o baixista parar com a 'brincadeira' – No palco, amigo – disse rindo, mas Reita não parou.

Era difícil para o loiro maior fazer naquele momento o que fazia SEMPRE que o desejo por Takanori despertava em si. Talvez pelo momento de carência que o outro dividia consigo, talvez pela forma como ele tinha quase se colocado em seu colo com aquelas pernas jogadas sobre as suas ou também pela brincadeira sugerida pelo mesmo que lhe soava como uma autorização para estar ali exatamente da forma como estava, mas o fato é que simplesmente não conseguiu parar, não conseguiu recuar e o beijou. Ainda não sabendo que se odiaria muito em breve por ter feito isso.

Ruki nem conseguiu fechar os olhos e sua boca... Bom, ele ainda não sabia se ela tinha se aberto pela surpresa ou o que, o fato é que Reita interpretou a ação de sua própria maneira e não demorou muito até que o baixinho sentisse a língua do baixista tocando a sua. Ele era tão quente... Quente? Mas no que é que Ruki estava pensando afinal? Aquilo era um erro e um erro dos feios, empurrou Reita com força para longe de si e o deixou para trás sentado sozinho nos degraus daquela escada, mas não antes de virar para trás uma última vez... uma última vez. Abandonado, Reita apenas se jogou para trás se deitando no desconforto dos degraus, se odiando; sabia que talvez tivesse conseguido ali arruinar em breves minutos uma amizade de anos. Na verdade, aquele olhar que Ruki lhe lançara antes de sumir lhe dava a absoluta certeza disso.

.:.

– O que é isso? – perguntou o pequeno apontando para as meias de Uruha, com seu típico tom de brincadeira, disposto a não deixar que o acontecido na escada de emergência com Reita afetasse o espírito da equipe.

– O Kai me emprestou. Eu pedi a boxer de couro junto, mas ele não quis dar – riu, fazendo Ruki rir também.

– Ah Kai, assim judia – fez um bico – E você, – apontou para Uruha – pode ir tirando isso, tenho certeza que na mochila do Kai deve ter também o chicotinho que acompanha esse par de meias aí e vão combinar muito mais com as suas pernas.

– Ha... ha... ha – Uruha 'riu' e mostrou a língua ao vocalista. Sem chance de deixar marcas de chicote por suas pernocas imaculadas.

– Hey Ruki, onde está o Reita? – a voz de Aoi cortou a brincadeira – Ele tinha ido atrás de você.

– Eu não faço a menor ideia – mentiu, sabia que o loiro devia estar ainda no mesmo lugar em que o havia deixado.

– Vou ver se acho ele – disse e saiu.

.:.

– Hey garoto – Reita sentiu dois joelhos se fecharem em suas coxas, sem que o dono dos mesmos sentasse em seu colo, apenas pressionando o local com os joelhos e os soltando – A banda em que eu toco perdeu o baixista, tá afim de fazer um bico em show de segundo escalão? – O loiro riu ainda de olhos fechados, reconhecendo a voz de Aoi.

O guitarrista tinha seguido direto para o lugar, sabia que ia encontrar Reita lá por dois motivos: Primeiro, era lá que todo mundo atendia telefonemas no meio daquela bagunça que era o backstage e segundo, Ruki é um péssimo mentiroso. O fato do melhor amigo de Reita ter mentido sobre algo tão simples podia ser preocupante e a forma como tinha encontrado um baixista desfalecido jogado no meio da escada era a comprovação que precisava. Outra coisa de que seu corpo precisava demais naquele momento era ver aquela imagem fatídica revertida e foi o que tentou fazer ao abordá-lo daquele jeito.

Somente então, sem desfazer o sorriso Reita abriu os olhos o encarando, não se surpreendendo pelo fato de Aoi estar mesmo com uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo, no degrau onde ele sentava, ou seja, onde estava seu traseiro já que ele estava mesmo era deitado ali. No mesmo tom de brincadeira 'engoliu' o moreno em um olhar de cima abaixo com um ar luxuriante.

– E o que é que eu vou ganhar com isso? – perguntou

– Oh – Aoi se fez de ofendido, levou as duas mãos para trás da cabeça e deu aquela, sim AQUELA rebolada que só ele sabia dar, sobre o baixista enquanto deixava umas das mãos descer de onde estava, deslizando pelo próprio corpo de maneira insinuante. – Uma noite ..sa. – E Reita riu mais uma vez.

– É, pode valer a pena. – e dessa vez quem riu foi Aoi, saltando os degraus de costas mesmo e estendendo a mão para o baixista, dessa vez falando sério, mas ainda descontraído.

– 'Vambora' Reita, já estão chamando a gente pra por os pontos e testá-los. – Reita aceitou a mão do colega que o puxou fazendo-o se levantar e deixou que Aoi o levasse de volta para o camarim.

Aoi puxava Reita pelas mãos entrelaçadas, desviando do movimento louco dos corredores apertados com destreza, um lindo sorriso pairava sobre a face serena e os olhos transparecendo toda felicidade que aquele ato tão ingênuo podia fazer brotar nele. E ainda de mãos dadas entraram na sala do camarim arrancando Ruki e Uruha de sua brincadeira sobre as meias de Kai. Uruha ficou anormalmente quieto e foi atrás de Kai para colocar seu ponto. O olhar de Ruki bateu de frente com o de Reita logo após se deparar com seus amigos de mãos dadas. O pior não foi ver seus amigos assim, afinal isso era normal entre amigos, não era? O pior mesmo era a forma como Reita aparecia ali de mãos dadas com Aoi dois minutos depois de tê-lo beijado descaradamente e todo aquele brilho nos olhos de Aoi, que literalmente puxava o loiro pelos dedos entrelaçados... Ah, isso era ridículo.

– Ruki, sua vez aqui – chamou Kai e o pequeno apenas foi. Aoi soltou o amigo e seguiu o loiro.

– Ruki, antes de sair pro telefonema você tava falando algo sobre fanservice, não tava? – perguntou o moreno ao vocalista.

– Esquece Aoi, fica sempre melhor quando a gente improvisa mesmo.

– Aconteceu algo? Você parece, sei lá... triste.

– Dor de cabeça – mentiu fazendo uma caretinha de quem sentia muita dor, mas logo a desmanchou e deu as costas para o guitarrista. Na verdade tinha planejado um fanservice diferente, todo especial, e sabia que só podia contar com Reita para fazê-lo, pois só confiava no loiro para tanto, mas depois de tudo... talvez fosse uma ideia melhor se divertir com as pernas de fora de Uruha.

CONTINUA...

Tah confuso? Mas é assim mesmo ^.~

Uruha ama Aoi que ama Reita que ama Ruki que tem uma namorada.. ah e o Kai é o único que está feliz de verdade nessa história. Com quem? ah não me façam uma pergunta tão obvia ^.^ neh?

Bom, eles tem um show e se me perguntarem eu digo que o Ruki gosta sim do Reita o/ mas vamos judiar desse casal fofo um pouquinho mais, o show tah cheio de surpresas.


	2. In the rock show

**História: **É tão difícil dizer... Eu te amo

**Capítulo: **02 de

**Publicada: **19/03/2010

**Capa: **http:/ img443 .imageshack .us /img443 / 25/ todifcildizereuteamo .jpg (tirem os espacinhos ^.~)

**Beta: **Laisa-chan

**Categoria: **the GazettE e Miyavi

**Disclaimer: **Eles pertencem à PSC e uns aos outros em algumas noites, mas nunca meus. Fic feita sem nenhum interesse comercial.

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Romance e Novela, Shoujo-Ai

**Personagens: **Reita & Aoi, Reita & Ruki, Miyavi & Kai

**Comentários: **Show, fanservices e pós-show. Ah e o namorado do Kai veio {não adianta, o Aoi pode ser o mais gostoso, mas é o Kai o meu preferido ^.~}

* * *

É TÃO DIFÍCIL DIZER... EU TE AMO_2. IN THE ROCK SHOW

_Por Kami-chan_

O GazettE esperava para finalmente subir no palco. Uruha pulava de um lado para o outro se aquecendo enquanto a staff tentava esconder o fiozinho do ponto por dentro de sua roupa e prendia a caixinha pela barra do 'short'.

– Fica frio Uruha-san, lá de baixo ninguém vai perceber que isso é uma boxer. – Ela disse acreditando que isso acalmaria o loiro.

– Isso é o que? – ignorando a maquiagem perfeita, Uruha estava branco.

– Eu disse, hahaha, eu disse! – Ruki teve uma súbita crise de risos antes de empurrar o guitarrista na direção do palco; era a vez de Kou subir e após a revelação ele só subiu mesmo porque tinha sido empurrado. Ruki ainda olhou mais uma vez de esguia para o guitarrista completamente vermelho.

Show a parte, estava tudo saindo de maneira perfeita e sem erros. As fãs como esperado haviam aprovado completamente a roupa, ou a falta de roupa de Uruha, compensando o mesmo com gritinhos e mais gritinhos histéricos, a guitarra em frente ao corpo disfarçava a verdadeira origem da peça minúscula.

Ruki agora cantava e de tempos em tempo direcionava olhares ao guitarrista à sua esquerda e cada vez que fazia isso se divertia com os gritos que as fãs davam pela simples hipótese daquele pervertido dar inicio a alguma coisa. Ruki olhava para o loiro e toda vez o loiro o encarava por breves segundos antes de virar a cara de maneira provocativa com um olhar que deixava claro às fãs que fingia não estar ligando para aquilo e continuava tocando única e exclusivamente para elas.

Do outro lado do palco Reita permanecia quietinho em sua marcação. Diferente do que Ruki se esforçava em demonstrar, não tinha esquecido que havia beijado o baixinho e por consequência disso era para Uruha e não para ele que Ruki olhava agora. Olhou na direção de Aoi, o moreno parecia uma peça a parte no palco, tocando agora de olhos fechados e movendo o corpo com toda elegância que tinha. Nesse momento alguns gritinhos fizeram o moreno despertar e foi com surpresa que ele viu o olhar de Reita em si, respondendo-o com um sorriso arrebatador, virou para as fãs e continuou tocando para elas, era por elas que estavam ali.

Reita precisou se concentrar um pouquinho depois disso, Aoi às vezes tinha umas atitudes imprevistas e parecia não ter noção ou esquecer de toda sensualidade que coisas simples adquiriam quando executadas por ele. A verdade seja dita, a cena onde o moreno saía de seu transe pela música, lhe olhava daquela forma e ainda completava o quadro lhe deixando para trás com aquele sorriso havia feito sua mente ficar turva. O que Reita não sabia ainda era que Aoi estava muito mais determinado do que qualquer pessoa poderia imaginar naquela noite e se alguém esperava pelas brincadeiras pervertidas de Ruki, ainda descobririam que aquela era a noite de Shiroyama Yuu.

Não tardou até que as marcações fossem esquecidas e os quatro membros que ficam ali pela frente já iam pra todos os lados. Foi em um momento de distração que Uruha, levado pela música, elevou um dos pés e o colocou em cima de uma caixa de som meramente ilustrativa, e foi nesse momento que a 'baixaria' começou. Sem perder tempo Ruki foi por trás do guitarrista, quase cantando em seu ouvido e quando Kou olhou pra si a mão safada do vocalista subiu do joelho até a barra da boxer, quer dizer, do short de Uruha provocando uma gritaria tão intensa que o baixinho teve que se esforçar para não rir e desafinar, do outro lado Aoi ria de tudo aquilo com vontade, já tinha passado do tempo de Ruki começar a usar a distração de Kouyou contra o mesmo.

De seu posto o moreno via Ruki subir a mesma mão até a cintura do guitarrista e puxava o mesmo pro centro do palco por ali. Aoi lembrou de uma vez encontrar na internet algumas histórias criadas por fãs que insistiam em colocar ele e Uruha em um relacionamento e pensou que talvez elas gostassem de algo a mais no show. Sinceramente seu desejo era de mostrar às fãs que poderiam criar coisas entre ele e Reita também, mas isso poderia ficar para mais tarde. A sensação do show hoje era sem dúvida o loiro mais alto e com esse pensamento o moreno seguiu para o centro do palco na mesma direção de Ruki e Uruha.

Deu uma piscadinha para Ruki que foi imperceptível aos olhos das fãs e apesar de louco de raiva que o pequeno estava de Aoi entendeu o que fariam, sem falar que no palco diante de milhares de fãs taradas não era o lugar pra se lavar roupa suja. Roupa suja? Que roupa suja? Não havia nada ali certo, ele mesmo tinha sua namorada e Reita era livre pra andar por aí pendurado de mãos dadas com quem quisesse.

Ruki continuou com o braço em torno da cintura de Kouyou que já estava mais do que envergonhado, afinal fanservice era uma coisa, eles já estavam quase montando uma cena de teatro ali e o pior, parecia ser uma daquelas peças que terminavam com sexo ao vivo. Enfim, Ruki demonstrou claramente que estava exibindo sua posse sobre Uruha para Aoi que fez um bico muito emburrado e tentou roubar o loiro para si, sem sucesso, pois Ruki o puxou mais uma vez para a dianteira do palco. Oh sim, parte de algo muito parecido com isso já havia sido comentada em uma brincadeira durante ensaios, a ideia por mais incrível que pareça era do próprio Uruha, mas nunca passou pela cabeça dos meninos REALMENTE fazer algo assim, o importante era que eles estavam fazendo agora e em um timing perfeito para a música.

Aoi riu completamente debochado e ao invés de correr atrás dos dois foi pra frente do palco e subiu no palquinho de Ruki, fazendo então o sinal de perdedor rapidamente para o pequeno entre uma nota e outra. Olhando de um para o outro Uruha mordeu o lábio inferior, empurrou Ruki com uma brutalidade fingida e correu para o palquinho junto a Aoi. Ambos se colocaram de costas e tocaram da forma como faziam rotineiramente até que Uruha sentiu Aoi se virar, era a hora de brincar com a guitarra do moreno. E no curto espaço de tempo em que fez isso viu Aoi esnobar Ruki como quem quer dizer "perdeu, ele é meu" que acabou fazendo os três rirem ouvindo a aprovação das fãs.

Um fanservice difícil apesar de o final ser uma cena não apenas comum, mas bastante esperada. Aoi tinha gostado da brincadeira e olhou de canto para o seu grande amor, pra ver se o mesmo também tinha se divertido com aquilo. Mas Reita hoje parecia extremamente sério, fosse lá o que tivesse se passado entre ele e Ruki naquela escada estava o afetando demais. A música acabou e Aoi desceu para o seu lugar inicial, ao lado de Reita.

No ritmo mais lento o moreno decidiu ficar em seu lugar e deixar que apenas a voz poderosa de Ruki chamasse atenção das fãs enfeitiçadas. Alias não só as fãs, pois o baixista ao seu lado estava igualmente com o olhar preso em Ruki e ele parecia pensar em muitas coisas. Fazia tempo que Aoi via a forma como Reita mantinha seus olhares somente para o vocalista, tempo esse que Ruki desperdiçava trocando de namoradas. Aoi se sentia tão pequeno quando via que mesmo com tudo isso o amor e a admiração do baixista pelo pequeno jamais diminuía, mesmo com cada novo amor que vinha e logo depois terminava, mesmo sabendo que era ele quem ouvia e aguentava as lamentações amorosas do chibi. Reita parecia amar tanto aquela criatura que até mesmo o eterno posto de melhor amigo era suficiente para ele. Ou teria sido até o dia de hoje, pois não precisava ser vidente para perceber que o clima entre Suzuki e Matsumoto estava tão agradável quanto escorregar pelado por um Iceberg em uma temperatura ambiente de -15° C.

Sem se dar conta do que fazia, Aoi caminhou até o baixista. Sabia que não era a hora, mas... algo lhe dava coragem naquele dia.

– Está tudo bem com você? Ficou parado aqui o tempo todo. – disse no ouvido do loiro, tocando ao lado do mesmo.

– Acho que desanimei – disse apenas por dizer, não queria tagarelar com Aoi no meio de um show... principalmente depois daquele fanservice, daquele olhar e daquele sorriso que o moreno lançara para si.

Anos doados apenas à Ruki, negligenciando tudo mais que passava ao seu redor, fingindo que cada nova namorada de Takanori fosse na verdade apenas mais um obstáculo até o chibi o enxergar entre a multidão. Não foi o beijo não correspondido que o havia deixado para baixo e sim o olhar de profundo nojo que ele lançara em sua direção quando o deixou para trás. Podia fazer parte do egoísmo do amor, mas nesse momento Akira sentia muita raiva pela forma como fora rejeitado. Sem palavras, sem justificativas... apenas aquele olhar de puro nojo e repulsa. Talvez já tivesse passado da hora de abrir os olhos e enxergar a realidade: Takanori não era e jamais seria apaixonado por outro homem. A longa lista de belas modelos era com certeza uma pista que apenas ele insistia em não enxergar.

E então eis que surge Aoi, vindo não sei de onde e fez um coração em pedaços sorrir com sinceridade com uma simples e comum brincadeira, o tirou da tristeza com facilidade o levando de volta pela mão ao caminho de uma realidade que apesar de dura, era possível de se suportar. Mas aí ele lança aquele sorriso transbordando toda sua sensualidade, sorriso que não parava de ascender na mente fragilizada e carente de Akira durante todo o Live, até o momento em que ele seguiu para o centro do palco para dividir um fanservice com Ruki e Uruha.

Não gostou de ver aquilo, sentiu ciúme e raiva da forma como Ruki passou a mão pelo corpo de Uruha e tudo mais. Como Takanori podia fazer tudo aquilo em um palco e ser o dono daquele olhar fulminante na vida real, quando a intimidade era trocada com alguém que o amava tanto? Assim como que por algum motivo também não gostou de ver Aoi naquela cena, como se sentisse algo estranho ao ver o outro guitarrista naquelas situações. O que era Aoi, ele não sabia. Nunca se empenhara a desvendar aquele cara pois estava sempre ocupado demais em decifrar tudo de Ruki, até mesmo quando esse não conseguia se expressar direito. Mas o fato era que passara todo um show preso em pensamentos que não conseguia sequer entender. Então a voz do moreno o trouxe mais uma vez à realidade.

– Desanimado em um show dessa proporção? – perguntou incrédulo e sem pensar em mais nada se postou atrás do baixista colando seu corpo ao dele, deixando de tocar para as fans e tocando para ele. – Você não vai levar nenhum choque nem contrair uma doença se relaxar e se divertir um pouquinho.

Ouvido isso Reita sorriu, aos olhos das fans pareceu apenas mais um fanservice. O loiro encostou a nuca no ombro do moreno que riu ainda mais. A música chegava quase no fim e logo seria a vez de Aoi fazer seu solo, mas antes disso, antes que aquela cena deixasse de ser um inocente fanservice para ser uma constrangedora realidade, Aoi deu passos à frente forçando Reita andar e a música que costumava ter toda a atenção tomada para Ruki fez o baixinho perder a cena.

Aoi guiou Reita até uma das caixas na frente do palco e não deixou de empurrar o loiro quando chegou à mesma. Akira ria e olhava para as fãs como quem perguntasse o que aquele maluco estava fazendo até que se viu tocando seu baixo sentado na caixa escolhida por Aoi e o mesmo se colocando em pé sobre a mesma com um pé em cada lado de seu corpo, exatamente como tinha feito mais cedo na escada. Não era preciso dizer que todo o local estava enlouquecido com aquele 'fanservice' e todas as milhares e milhares de fãs filmavam ou registravam aquele momento da forma como podiam. Tão logo Aoi estava posto sobre a caixa e sobre Reita começou seu solo tocando com toda sensualidade que possuía, mas dessa vez tocava apenas para o loiro que provavelmente estava muito vermelho por baixo daquela faixinha e de todos os fios que lhe caiam pela face, embora agisse como se nada daquilo passasse de uma brincadeira em uma música séria demais para um fanservice.

Sem entender muita coisa Uruha apenas admirava Aoi tocar o solo que tanto gostava de ouvir, sentia um pouquinho de ciúmes do que ele fazia com Reita, mas o baixista estava tão estranho naquele show que achou uma boa ideia de Aoi traze-lo para o meio assim. Por outro lado, Ruki preferiu esperar o solo acabar de olhos fechados e nunca em sua vida aqueles acordes pareceram tão longos. Não sabia dizer por que, mas descobrira hoje que realmente odiava Shiroyama Yuu.

Quem era Yuu, a pergunta pousava mais uma vez na mente de Reita, e como por hide-sama aquele cara estava o fazendo sentir coisas assim tão estranhas. Talvez fosse sua carência, mas olhar Aoi se mover daquela maneira sensual tão perto de si e para si, fez seu corpo reagir. Ele não sabia como nunca tinha reparado o quanto Yuu era gostoso, claro, ele o achava elegante, uma pessoa que realmente sabia como se vestir, era o dono de um lindo rosto, olhos tristes e profundos e uma boca desenhada sem qualquer vestígio de imperfeição, mas nunca parara para analisar o conjunto total da obra, o que percebera agora ser uma grande perda de tempo, pois aquele cara era simplesmente o dono de um corpo perfeito.

O solo de Yuu acabou, ele pulou da caixa para o palco e Reita tinha que sair de cima daquela caixa também, mas temia expor o estado de excitação em que o moreno havia o colocado. Enfim, sabia que não poderia ficar ali para sempre e confiou no baixo para apoiá-lo nessa situação. O show já estava no fim e como que em um consenso comum não houve mais ceninhas insinuantes entre os quatro membros que ficavam ali na frente, sim somente entre os quatro, pois mesmo que Kai fosse capaz de deixar seu posto para algo do tipo tinha sua atenção divida somente entre a bateria e alguns movimentos dos convidados que assistiam ao show da área VIP. E nada mais até a última música de excelente qualidade tocada naquela noite.

Todas as músicas planejadas foram tocadas em uma apresentação sem erros, agradecimentos foram feitos e a banda se despediu de seu público. Teriam vinte minutos para descansar e repor alguma energia de toda aquela que eles deram para seus fãs em cada nota e melodia, então dariam uma breve entrevista no backstage mesmo que seria transmitida ao vivo para um programa da TV, mais um meio de divulgar a turnê que estava a cada minuto mais próxima.

Eles deveriam estar todos sentadinhos no camarim, se secando e retocando a maquiagem. Mas Kai estava jogado de bruços no chão, aparentemente morto, Ruki desfalecido na cadeira de maquiagem, Uruha literalmente jogado no sofá com uma perna sobre o braço e a outra caindo no chão, Aoi enroscado na poltrona e Reita, que chegou por último, deu uma olhada geral naquela cena de demolição. Ele tinha duas opções, ou 'tentar' dividir um pequeno sofá com um guitarrista de quase dois metros de altura ou se jogar ali no chão mesmo como tinha feito Kai; ele se deixou cair no chão.

Não estava tão cansado assim como os outros quatro membros demonstravam estar, mas o chão era tão geladinho... e quem sabe assim ele pudesse 'esfriar' também sua cabeça ali, não é mesmo. Mas então 'algo' que estava cerca de dois metros de distância de si deu sinal de vida.

– 'Eecisouaagem'

– Quê? – Reita chegou a fazer careta pra tentar entender o que Kai dizia, quando o moreno pareceu juntar o resto das forças que ainda lhe restava e ainda de bruços se apoiou nos cotovelos.

– Eu PRECISO de uma massagem. – disse, agora claramente, o baterista.

– Hm – Reita concordou com cabeça, fazendo de conta que não tinha entendido a mensagem subliminar por trás do anúncio que dizia 'faça-me uma massagem'.

– Uru... massagem.. – Kai tentou trocar de vítima, jogando em Uruha sua toalha e se deixou cair novamente de cara no chão, morto.

– Iie – Uruha pegou a toalha e tocou em Aoi, passando a vez.

– Hahaha – Aoi apenas riu e jogou a toalha na direção de Ruki, tinha que ser com força afinal se aquela porcaria não chegasse onde estava o vocalista ele mesmo teria que se levantar e fazer a tal massagem no baterista. Eis que a toalha realmente não chegou até Ruki, pois ela parou no meio do caminho na 'cara' de alguém.

– Isso é que eu chamo de recepção, Aoi.

– Ah Miyavi, seja bem vindo. O que achou do show? – perguntou o moreno sem se mover da confortável posição na poltrona e muito menos abrir os olhos.

– Oh perfeito, vocês estavam realmente cheios de energia hoje e... Oh meu Deus, Kai você está bem? – O cantor deixou Aoi e sua confortável poltrona para ir na direção do baterista, mas tudo o que teve como resposta foi o braço direito de Kai que se ergueu com dificuldade fazendo seu típico 'v' com os dedos e uma frase incompreensível.

– 'eeáoumaisegundos?' – 'disse' Kai.

– Já Kai, ele já segurou – disse Uruha com simplicidade, fazendo Myv olhar do moreno para o guitarrista meio que em dúvida se perguntava o que Kai tinha dito ou se perguntava como Uruha fora capaz de distinguir o que Kai tinha dito. – Não precisa entender, ele quer saber se você já segurou isso por mais de dez segundos. – Kou pareceu entender o misto de confusão em sua face.

Myv olhou para a toalha completamente soada que estava em suas mãos e encontrou o nome de seu dono no cantinho. Tudo bem, isso lhe dizia que a toalha era de Kai, mas e daí? Olhou mais uma vez para Uruha.

– Parabéns Ishihara-san por se manter segurando esse 'passaporte da alegria' por mais de dez segundos, você foi o feliz vencedor da super incrível rifa 'quem fará massagem no Kai hoje?' – Uruha explicou e os quatro GazettE vivos riram.

– Oh – uma luz pareceu se ascender na cabeça de Miyavi – Então é assim que você faz pra ganhar massagem depois de todos os shows? – perguntou se jogando ao lado de Kai no chão. Nisso Aoi já tinha voltado a apagar na poltrona, Uruha estava quase seguindo pelo mesmo caminho, Reita estava longe demais em seus pensamentos que oscilavam entre Ruki e Aoi e Ruki finalmente encontrava forças pra começar a retocar a maquiagem. Kai por sua vez olhou o tatuado com o mais puro e ingênuo olhar que mesmo com tanta ingenuidade era carregado de malícia, tanto quanto o sorriso debochado que dava à Myv.

– É, ninguém ousa contestar isso e hoje você foi campeão da noite. Pode começar. – Mandou apontando para as próprias costas.

– Eu pensei que você só era mandão assim em casa – disse falsamente irritado, num tom baixo para que os outros não os ouvissem, mas ainda assim descontraído. – Kai, porque você não me contou isso quando eu fiquei com ciúme e briguei com você por conta dessas massagens todas que você recebe? – perguntou no mesmo tom baixo, começando a apertar as costas do baterista.

– Eu adorei toda aquela cena de ciúmes, tão bobo e tão apaixonado. Não vi motivo pra cortar aquilo tudo que, por um acaso eu não sei se você lembra, mas terminou de uma maneira muito gostosa. – Kai disse e riu.

– É, 'por um acaso' eu lembro sim – ambos riram e Myv deu uma olhada ao redor, estavam todos tão centrados em seu próprio cansaço que ninguém dava atenção ao dois ali. – Yu-chan? – a voz rouca do cantor soou cálida no ouvido do baterista que virou a cabeça a fim de encarar o namorado, sendo que o que encontrou no gesto não foi seus olhos, mas sim seus lábios que se abrigaram nos seus em um rápido beijo.

– Você está maluco? – perguntou Kai

– No momento eu só consigo pensar em uma resposta clichê pra essa pergunta.

– Taka-chan, tem uns 50 staffs aqui que podem entrar a qualquer hora – dito isso, feito um passe de mágica a porta e se abriu e uma garota com um walkie talkie e uma prancheta entrou, acordou Aoi e Uruha, chamou por Reita e certificou-se de que Kai e Ruki estavam prestando atenção.

– Hãn, Kai-san, o diretor do programa conversou com o empresário e parece que apenas dois de vocês no programa é o suficiente, não será uma longa entrevista.

– O empresário falou algo mais? – perguntou o moreno à garota.

– Disse que seria interessante se Ruki-san ficasse.

– Sempre eu, o líder da banda é o Kai – disse emburrado.

– Feito – Uruha se levantou do sofá como se nenhum cansaço o atingisse - Nesse caso eu vou pra casa – Passou pela garota e sumiu.

– Ahh... er... bom... pensando por esse ponto... – Aoi não terminou a frase e sumiu correndo através da porta também – A cena fez Miyavi segurar o riso.

– Etto... Reita-chan vai pra casa também, eu fico aqui com o Ruki.

– Iie Kai, você está morto aí. Eu vou sem problemas.

– Serio? – Kai ergueu a cabeça na direção de Reita.

– Hai.

– Ótimo. Então Ruki e Reita, vamos lá pra uma salinha preparada pra entrevista – a garota disse num tom claro de ordem que não deveria ser contestada e os três sumiram da sala.

– Hum que alívio – disse o moreninho sem pensar assim que a porta se fechou.

– Che... desculpe pelo beijo – Myv disse ofendido.

– Amor, não é isso não. Alívio é eu não ter que levantar daqui. – Kai dizia meio verde, meio divertido.

– Eu não entendi nada do que você falou. – o outro disse sério.

– É que essa sua massagem relaxante não me relaxou em nada, na verdade você só conseguiu deixar as coisas mais 'tensas' por aqui – Agora ele falou rindo enquanto se virava de frente para Myv, mordendo o lábio inferior no processo.

Miyavi sorriu, seguindo reto para os lábios do rapaz. Não estava muito preocupado com o que o pessoal do staff pudesse ver e parece que Kai nesse momento também não, pois aceitou o beijo enquanto passava as mãos em torno do pescoço do cantor.

– Ne Yu-chan – disse com seus lábios ainda se tocando, as mãos deslizando lentamente pelo corpo do baterista. – Dessa 'tensão' aqui eu sei cuidar direitinho - disse alisando a não tão discreta elevação no corpo do menor.

CoNTiNua...

parei por aqui porque...

ficaria quilométrica se colocasse mais um lemon aqui D~

pelo menos vocês já sabem com o que começa o outro capítulo o/

Ruki perdeu XP mas Aoi ainda não ganhou o/

...ou seria Aoi que ganhou, mas Ruki ainda não perdeu? Não sei ¬¬


	3. Uma noite de amor

**História: **É tão difícil dizer... Eu te amo

**Capítulo: **03 de _indeterminado_

**Publicada: **22/03/2010

**Capa: **http:/ img443 .imageshack .us /img443 / 25/ todifcildizereuteamo .jpg (tirem os espacinhos ^.~)

**Beta: **Laisa-chan

**Categoria: **the GazettE e Miyavi

**Disclaimer: **Eles não são meus, mas nesse capítulo eu vou ter que dizer: Bem que esses dois eu queria XD. Fic sem interesse comercial.

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Romance e Novela, Shoujo-Ai

**Personagens: **Reita & Aoi, Reita & Ruki, Miyavi & Kai

**Comentários: **Então eu fico me perguntando se um lemon do Kai é mesmo relevante na fic, e eu pensei pra caramba e decidi que não, não é relevante, mas a coisa é que eu não vou ser feliz se não escrever as coisinhas que surgiram aqui então... Lemon Miyavi & Kai.

* * *

É TÃO DIFÍCIL DIZER... EU TE AMO_3. UMA NOITE DE AMOR

_Por Kami-chan_

– Meevs... aqui não amor, tem muita gente correndo pra lá e pra cá. – Kai ainda jogado no chão do camarim do GazettE tentava convencer o namorado.

– Nyaaa – o tatuado choramingou ao sentir o baterista escapar do beijo para se levantar e fazendo também que sua mão, que acariciava o corpo do menor, deslizasse. – Querido Kai, você tem que parar com essas maldades ou você vai acabar me deixando louco de verdade. Pede massagem, depois fica se exibindo todo excitado, aí deixa eu me lambuzar um pouquinho nessa delícia – ele desenhava o formato do corpo de Kai no ar – e daí se levanta pra ir embora?

– Uhum, primeiro porque louco de verdade você já é amor, e segundo... – ele parou de falar, mordendo o cantinho do lábio inferior e olhando de um jeito muito sapeca para Miyavi – O segundo motivo você só descobre se vier comigo – Kai ajeitou aquela coisinha que insistia em se manter ereta bem ajeitadinha dentro da cueca, se virou de um modo que fez com que seu olhar fosse a última coisa a deixar o rapaz pra trás e sorrindo atravessou a porta a deixando aberta.

Sem nem pensar direito Miyavi se ergueu do chão num flash assim que viu Kai realmente saindo da sala e o deixando para trás. Ainda sorriu lembrando que o baterista tinha combinado ir até ali de carona com Aoi, pois voltaria de carona consigo e deixou que Kai tivesse certa vantagem no seu joguinho de gato e rato enquanto vasculhava os bolsos em busca das chaves... Mas que chaves?

– Kai? – gritou dentro da sala vazia. – Como foi que ele me roubou as chaves...? – E saiu correndo pelo corredor atrás do seu bishounen.

– Kai? – chamou ao ver o vulto do moreno dobrando o corredor e foi atrás. – Devolve as minhas chaves ou vai sofrer consequências – gritou assim que também conseguiu dobrar o corredor e, sem deixar de correr, o moreninho se virou rindo enquanto balançava as chaves do cantor entre os dedos.

– Vem pegar... – disse ainda rindo e correndo.

– Kaiiiiii – Myv acelerou o passo ao ver o moreno seguir para a porta que era de emergência, mas tinha sido enjambrada para que naquela noite levasse até a parte do estacionamento que havia sido isolada para o GazettE e seus convidados.

Kai tinha bastante vantagem quanto ao espaço, mas Myv era muito mais rápido. No estacionamento havia apenas a van do staff, o carro de Reita, o de Miyavi e uma outra van com o símbolo da emissora de TV. Kai já estava perto o suficiente do carro de Myv e chegou a destravar as portas quando sentiu seu braço ser puxado com força, fazendo seu corpo se chocar com força no do cantor que era só um pouco mais alto.

– Você tem algo aí que me pertence, Uke Yutaka. – Disse num tom falsamente repreensivo, claro que falsamente, pois quem ficaria zangado de verdade com aquele sorriso que Kai lhe lançava no momento?

– Ahh vai ter que ser um pouco mais específico Ishihara-san, porque tudo por aqui é propriedade sua. – falou encarando o outro de uma forma como que se aqueles olhinhos cintilantes continuassem a frase dita, dando outro sentido a ela.

– Humm – Myv fez uma careta engraçada de quem pensava muito seriamente – Bom, se é tudo meu eu posso vasculhar por aqui – e ao mesmo tempo passou a apalpar o corpo do baterista – Em busca de um molho de chaves que eu perdi, né? – a resposta fez o baterista estender ainda mais o seu sorriso, se contorcendo a cada novo toque de Myv que realmente procurava por suas chaves, mas sabe como é, tinha que ter certeza que Kai não a escondera em algum 'cantinho de pele' e por isso se certificaria de apalpar e alisar cada centímetro da mesma.

O sorriso ampliado fez surgir a covinha ímpar no rosto de Yutaka, Myv não se conteve e teve que deixar uma leve mordida sobre a mesma. No movimento Kai jogou os braços em torno do pescoço do namorado para se certificar que a mordida terminasse levando a boca de Miyavi até a sua, e no processo o som agudo e metálico de chaves se batendo se fez ouvir claramente, denunciando que Kai tinha enfiado a argola do chaveiro em seu dedo como um anel e mantinha as chaves bem aconchegadas na proteção entre os dedos fechados e a palma da mão. Mas Myv fez que não ouviu o leve som denunciador, afinal 'procurar' pelo objeto era muito mais divertido.

– Agora você devolve a chave? – disse alisando o rosto bonito assim que cessou o beijo, mas Kai fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça. – Ah não? – disse num riso bobo.

Kai sentiu o corpo ser jogado e virado entre o abraço de Miyavi, enquanto seu corpo foi prensado contra o carro de costas para Myv que com agilidade apertava o corpo espremido entre si e o metal. Seu sorriso se estreitou ao ouvir um gemido ser deixado pela boca do baterista e encontrou caminho puxando com os dentes a gola da camiseta usada por Yutaka, então os dentes foram trocados pelas mãos que seguraram o tecido para que a boca pudesse morder a pele de sua nuca fazendo todos os pelinhos de Kai se arrepiarem.

Os lábios de Miyavi subiram pelo pescoço de Kai enquanto as mãos desceram apertando com força o corpo do baterista até a barra da camiseta e então tornaram a subir por dentro da mesma, fazendo-a subir também. Então os beijos abandonaram o pescoço e Myv se abaixou só um pouco para poder morder o baixo dorso do Yutaka, fazendo o mesmo gemer baixinho e jogar mais o corpo contra o carro erguendo ambos os braços que ficaram escorados no teto de metal esperando que Myv terminasse de tirar sua camisa. A camiseta de Kai era erguida e as mordidas, agora trocadas por beijos, seguiam o mesmo caminho, a camiseta passou pelos braços do Yutaka e uma mão de Myv acompanhou o caminho até se entrelaçar na de Kai.

– Me da as chaves, Kai – pediu em seu ouvido, quase miando roucamente.

– Humm – o moreninho gemeu jogando a cabeça contra o ombro de Myv, mas sem abrir a mão e liberar o pequeno molhinho.

– Nee Yu-chan, vamos ser mais práticos – com a mão livre Myv passou a acariciar o corpo de Kai procurando um caminho entre o corpo do moreno e a lataria do carro, apertando por cima da roupa a consistente ereção do menor enquanto exibia seu próprio estado esfregando seu corpo sinuosamente contra o de Kai – Me dê essas chaves pra eu poder te levar pra casa e cuidar direitinho de você.

Os dedos de Kai se abriram para que Miyavi tirasse o chaveiro dentre os mesmos, o que o cantor fez muito rapidamente, puxando o moreninho para si em um beijo enquanto abria a porta do carona e só desfez o beijo para jogar o baterista ali para dentro. Em seguida jogou a camiseta que o GazettE não tornou a vestir, deu a volta no carro e entrou no lado do motorista.

Saíram da garagem e como esperado muitas fãs ainda estavam pelo estacionamento, mas graças a escuridão da noite e o filme muito escuro do carro de Miyavi sua saída foi despercebida, por sorte do cantor, já que Kai não apenas se recusava a vestir a camiseta como insistia em ficar sentado de lado no banco do carona, literalmente o engolindo com os olhos. Com as duas mãos bem seguras ao volante Myv fingia não dar atenção a isso.

Então Yutaka se moveu como um gatinho pulando para o banco de trás do carro, Myv deu uma breve olhadinha para o mesmo pelo retrovisor. Percebendo isso o baterista sorriu malicioso e se pendurou no banco do motorista.

– Taka-chan, falta muito? – miou no ouvido do cantor, claro que não valia a pergunta, afinal estavam indo para a casa de Kai e ele sabia o caminho, o importante era mesmo aquela fala dengosa no ouvido do tatuado.

– Hn. – Miyavi se segurou firmemente com as duas mãos ao volante.

Ao ouvir a resposta evasiva do cantor Kai achou graça, já estavam a meio caminho de seu prédio. Yutaka abraçou o banco do motorista passando os braços em torno do corpo do cantor, deixando suas mãos procurarem espaço pela camiseta larga e todos os panos.

– Kai... – Myv o chamou quando sentiu os lábios quentes do baterista se fechando e umedecendo a pele de seu pescoço.

– Fala amor... – ele respondeu mordiscando um caminho até a orelha do outro.

– O que você ta fazendo, hn? – A pergunta era besta, é obvio que ele sabia o que Kai estava fazendo, alias, aquela era uma característica oculta daquela carinha tão fofinha e meiga. Quando se apaixonou pelo baterista do the GazettE não imaginava que aquele garoto tão sorridente podia ser tão... tão... tão fogoso e pervertido, mas também, isso só servia para aumentar o que o cantor sentia pelo outro.

– Só... aquecendo – ele disse simples assim como quem pede um copo de água, por favor. Terminou de falar prendendo a mandíbula com os dentes dentro de um sorriso, abrindo com agilidade o botão e o zíper da calça de Miyavi.

– A..Amor... – começou ao sentir as mãozinhas hábeis invadirem sua roupa íntima e tomarem seu membro em um carinho, aquele nem parecia o baterista morto no chão do camarim.

– Hum? – Kai gemeu a pergunta enquanto sentia o cheiro gostoso do perfume do outro, 'brincando' com a pele do pescoço enquanto roçava a pontinha do nariz pela mesma, concentrado nos movimentos que suas mãos realizavam.

– Hum Yu-chan, assim eu não consigo diri... – e a frase de Myv foi cortada pela alta buzina de um carro que por pura agilidade tinha conseguido evitar um acidente. – Yu-chan, senta aqui do meu ladinho antes que eu mate a nós dois.

– Iie. Eu confio em você dirigindo. E mais, eu nem bem comecei. – Kai terminou de falar e puxou o cantor para um beijo. Myv acabou puxando a direção do carro e abandonou às pressas a boca do moreninho, endireitando o carro na pista e parando no acostamento. E depois Kai ainda tinha a cara de pau de dizer que Myv era o maluco dos dois.

Miyavi jogou a cabeça pra trás e puxou Kai para um beijo quente e apaixonado, cercou o corpo magro da maneira que pode e o puxou para o banco da frente fazendo Kai acabar sentado de lado em seu colo. O ato era para tirar o Yutaka daquele lugar estratégico para causar um acidente, mas com o movimento Uke se afastou do beijo puxando a barra da camiseta, erguendo-a e aproveitando-se da pele desenhada que descobria por baixo do pano largo com uma longa lambida que começou no umbigo tatuado e subiu junto com a camiseta, sob a melodia do ronrono de Ishihara que acompanhava o caminho percorrido pelo baterista com a mão em sua nuca. Kai tentou com o termino do ato mudar sua posição no colo de Myv, mas o mesmo não deixou.

– Kai, você está deixando as coisas bem difíceis. Assim agente não vai chegar em casa vivo, amor. – Mas Kai ouvia as palavras do cantor mordendo o lábio inferior, mirando sedento o pircing que se movia com as palavras do namorado. Mas antes que Yutaka pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa, Myv o colocou no banco ao seu lado, mas antes lhe puxou a face com certa brutalidade, mas nada capaz de machucar o moreninho. – Você vai arcar com todas as consequências dessa sua teimosia quando chegarmos em casa. – deu-lhe um último beijo e arrancou o carro novamente, não vestiu a camisa, pois seu corpo estava quente demais para isso e nem se deu ao trabalho de tentar fechar a calça, pois sabia que devido ao volume de sua situação não conseguiria.

Kai sentou-se quietinho onde Myiavi o havia colocado; ainda calado se jogou de lado colando as costas na porta do carro e trocando as palavras por uma brincadeira com seus próprios lábios enquanto examinava a imagem de Myv dirigindo sem camisa, com as calças abertas e o volume incomodamente escondido pela boxer vinho. Kai ficou com uma peninha tão grande daquele órgão que devia estar implorando por liberdade por baixo daquele tecido e o sorriso apareceu mais uma vez em seus lábios. Consequências? Ele queria consequências, todas as consequências por sua rebeldia.

Esticou o braço até sua mão alcançar os cabelos de Miyavi que sorriu com o carinho fofo e lhe deu uma rápida olhadinha, então o Yutaka se prestou a olhar a paisagem pela primeira vez até ali e descobriu que já estavam quase no prédio onde morava. Aproximou-se de Myv mais uma vez, mas para deixar-lhe um inocente e inquestionável beijinho em sua bochecha enquanto uma das mãos deslizava carinhosamente em sua face, Miyavi lhe sorriu mais uma vez sem deixar de dirigir embora soubesse que seu garotinho não era assim tão obediente.

– Kai... – ele começou, mas foi cortado pelo mesmo.

– Shhh, dirige – disse baixinho, quase num sussurro enquanto seus olhos se estreitavam devido a um sorriso muito safado, a mão que acariciava a face do tatuado pulara sutilmente para o membro rijo ainda oculto, percorrendo com suavidade diferentes pontos ainda por cima do tecido.

Takamasa puxou fundo o ar, mais do que teimoso Kai era muito gostoso e sabia bem lhe provocar. "É só manter as duas mãos no volante hn" ele ainda disse lhe deixando outro beijo inocente em sua bochecha, mas então desceu os lábios deixando outro beijo e mais outro, movendo seu corpo para entrar por baixo do braço estendido do cantor e descendo beijos molhados pela parte frontal do pescoço e percorrendo com a língua a tatuagem extremamente grande "un~do" enquanto Myv suava frio no banco e seus dedos apertavam a direção. Seus pelinhos se arrepiaram ao sentir a língua de Kai substituir os beijos e os dedinhos do baterista subirem e entrarem pela borda da cueca, baixando-a até onde podia.

Kai quase sorriu ao ver seus beijos descerem pelo corpo de Miyavi sem que o mesmo o pedisse para parar ou coisa do tipo, sua mão envolveu o membro do namorado o excitando ainda mais. Deu um último beijo abaixo do umbigo após lamber o mesmo e parou olhando Miyavi de baixo com olhinhos pidões. Ao sentir ausência dos carinhos de Kai Myv desviou o olhar para a direção do mesmo e não conteve o sorriso acompanhado de duas leves manchinhas rubras em seu rosto ao ver o 'cãozinho abandonado, perdido e faminto' que lhe espiava lá de baixo, e tão logo os olhos do cantor se deitaram nos de Kai o cãozinho pareceu se achar e encontrar algo extremamente bom para matar sua fome.

O tatuado nunca tinha visto alguém expressar tantas coisas em um olhar, principalmente tantas coisas safadas. Kai passou a língua sedutoramente pelos lábios e seguiu encobrindo a glande do pênis de Myv com o calor úmido dos mesmos sem nunca tirar os olhos do cantor. Brincou no local dando-lhe um 'beijo de língua' envolvendo a área tão sensível e fazendo o corpo do cantor vibrar.

– Quer mais? – perguntou com calma entre bitoquinhas ainda no mesmo local e viu o outro confirmar com a cabeça, dirigir com segurança naquele momento não era mais sua prioridade. – Então dirige e me leva logo pra casa – mandou autoritário e assim que os olhos do cantor voltaram a se concentrar na estrada Kai voltou a dar atenção ao corpo do mesmo, envolvendo toda a extremidade do membro de Miyavi e sugando-o.

Isso era uma grande maldade e Myv só tinha certeza de uma coisa, Kai iria sofrer as consequências por isso com certeza, mas no momento tudo que sua mente atinava a fazer era pisar fundo no acelerador, era realmente uma sorte o horário avançado, pois o cantor tatuado não sabia dizer por quantos sinais fechados passaria pelo percurso. Queria poder se deixar levar por todas as sensações gostosas que o baterista estava lhe proporcionando, mas seus olhos tinham que permanecer na estrada, assim como sua atenção e isso estava ficando cada vez mais difícil. Queria afagar-lhe os cabelos e a cada novo movimento que Kai fazia em seu pênis aumentava sua vontade de mover seu quadril aprofundando mais aquela delícia, mas tudo o que podia fazer era apertar mais seus dedos no volante, tanto que as pontinhas dos mesmos já ficavam amareladas a cada novo apertão que o cantor fechava entre a respiração cada minuto mais ofegante.

Kai ia e vinha cada vez mais rápido, sugando o falo latejante o prendendo com a língua no céu da boca enquanto movia a cabeça para os lados e então retornava a fazer Myv ir fundo em sua boca, sentindo a glande tocar em sua garganta. Miyavi gemeu e fechou os olhos por breves segundos, chamou seu nome entre um suspiro arrastado e a estrada insistia em sumir diante de seus olhos. Por sorte o tatuado foi capaz de ver a entrada do prédio onde Kai morava, seu carro já era conhecido e como ele estava com o controle não precisou parar e se identificar ao porteiro, o que teria sido um grande problema.

Como estacionou o carro sem bater ele jamais saberia, mas foi só girar a chave na ignição para soltar a direção e sua mão cair entre as mechas negras do cabelo de Kai. O contato fez o baterista direcionar seu olhar para Myv mais uma vez, Yutaka nem fazia ideia de onde estavam, mas conseguiu sorrir entre o trabalho que executava. Agora Myv podia se entregar às sensações gostosas que lhe eram oferecidas e seus gemidos tomaram conta do carro, sem perceber a mão presa às mechas de Kai forçavam a cabeça do baterista mais profundo em seu corpo, por outro lado Yutaka deixou o pescoço completamente relaxado, permitindo que o cantor o movesse exatamente como queria. Fechou os olhos enquanto passava a alisar carinhosamente as coxas do mais alto e não pode conter alguns gemidos ao sentir que Myv o movia cada vez mais depressa.

A garganta de Kai se fechou instintivamente ao sentir o líquido quente o invadir, mas logo em seguida o moreninho relaxou e deixou-se tomar e embeber dos fluidos de Myv, apreciando o gosto do homem que tanto adorava. O baterista se ergueu sugando os próprios lábios para remover o excesso de sêmen e saliva que ainda pudesse haver ali, Myv o guiou para um beijo antes mesmo do outro poder se atualizar sobre onde estava.

– Isso foi uma loucura – disse o cantor encarando o belo rosto meigo diante de si.

– Você quer aquela resposta clichê? – Kai perguntou sorrindo.

– Eu quero subir pro seu apartamento. – Respondeu alisando com delicadeza o rosto de Kai.

– Vista-se, tem câmeras aqui – disse e finalmente se sentou de maneira correta no banco do carona.

– Vergonha de mim, amor? – disse num beicinho divertido.

– Ciúme. Não quero você desfilando assim por aí – disse vestindo a própria camiseta e saindo do carro, seguindo na frente de Myv para chamar o elevador depressa. Motivos para isso eram dois, um deles que o cantor teve que endireitar o carro na vaga e o outro que era que Miyavi tinha ganhado um pequeno alívio, mas Kai ainda não.

Ouviu o alarme do carro ecoando no estacionamento e os passos do cantor o seguindo. Ele parou de frente para Yutaka, com um braço escorado na parede ao lado da porta do elevador. Dos pés à cabeça, Takamasa o olhava com um olhar faminto deixando escapar um ronrono quase salivante pelo 'meio do caminho'.

A porta abriu, ambos entraram. Myv tinha parado na frente do painel e Kai ficou olhando-o, esperando que digitasse a senha de seu andar (um apto. por andar, vulgo elevador com senha). Mas o cantor fez um biquinho torto e deu uma olhada de Kai para o painel.

– Você sabe a senha – disse o baterista, mas Myv apenas fez a mesma cara mais uma vez.

Kai deu dois passos até ficar de frente com o painel, isso porque Myv não queria digitar mas também não queria desocupar o lugar, o folgado. Miyavi sorriu ao ver Kai parado em sua frente, é claro que sabia a senha e estreitou ainda mais o sorriso ao ver que ainda depois de tanto tempo o moreninho tinha a mesma vergonha em digitar aqueles números que teve da primeira vez que subiram juntos por ali, adorava aquela reação do baterista ao guiar os dedinhos tímidos '140981' e era exatamente isso que queria, adorava aquela face fofa tingida de rubro por coisas tão bobas.

– Hum, esses números me parecem familiares – Na verdade, ver sua data de nascimento como senha para entrar no mundo de Kai o deixava ainda mais com aquela sensação de "sim, ele é todo meu".

O baterista ia se virar para contestar qualquer coisa, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo Myv o agarrou com os dois braços em torno de sua cintura o puxando para si com possessividade, colando seu corpo às costas de Kai. As mãos do baterista seguiram a mesma direção das do cantor, colocando-se sobre os braços que apertavam sua cintura enquanto Ishihara se distraía entre beijos nas maçãs rubras e as covinhas que surgiam pelo rosto que não parava de rir nunca.

A porta se abriu mais uma vez e Miyavi fez Kai sair da caixa de metal, levando-os pelo curto hall antes da porta. Foi Miyavi também que girou a maçaneta sem esperar que Kai a abrisse ou coisa do tipo, sabia que o baterista nunca a trancava mesmo, um apartamento por andar, elevador por senha e pela portaria ninguém sem autorização passava, para uma pessoa como Kai que vivia perdendo as coisas por aí poder se dar ao luxo de não precisar trancar a porta de casa era realmente algo muito confortável.

Mas foi só passar pela mesma e foi o próprio corpo do Yutaka quem a fechou, mais fácil do que se fosse um violão ou uma guitarra, Myv o tinha virado em seu abraço e o jogado contra a porta de madeira. Uma mão bem posta prendendo sua cintura e a outra espalmada na porta deixando o braço do cantor ao lado do pescoço do baterista e, por mais incrível que pareça, aquela fera sedenta por sexo de minutos atrás agora encarava o namorado com um sorriso bobo muito bem realçado pelas covinhas e pelo tom rubro que as acompanhavam.

Adorava aquelas mudanças súbitas de comportamento, mas Myv sabia que logo logo essa expressãozinha no rosto dele iria mudar. Vergonha? Kai só tinha com pequenas coisas bobas e esta terminaria assim que o primeiro gemido escapasse de sua boca. Mas tinha uma coisa que Takamasa não esqueceria de jeito nenhum: Uke-san tinha sido malvado consigo e tinha que sofrer um pouquinho.

– Se eu fosse você ia tirando esse sorrisinho dos lábios meu amor. A noite começou a ficar muito longa pra você. – disse a poucos centímetros da face rubra.

– Ah é? – o sorriso de Kai se alargou – Então vem tirar ele da minha cara, Ishihara. – disse segurando o rosto fino do cantor, falando com os olhos fixos nos lábios que de tão desejáveis chegavam a ser obscenos.

O beijo foi trocado com volúpia. O corpo do baterista prensado severamente à madeira atrás de si, unindo a linha de seu dorso à mesma quase fundindo o corpo de Kai àquele objeto. O corpo levemente erguido não era capaz de manter a ereção que ainda o incomodava resistente, sedenta.

O ar fez-se preciso, mas o beijo não fora interrompido e foi em uma breve mudança de ângulo que o moreninho teve uma brecha para tomar mais ar para si. Os dedos longos e finos repuxavam a camiseta de Miyavi até que com urgência as mãos caíram de encontro com o baixo dorso do cantor afundando seus dedos na lateral do corpo e puxando-o agressivamente para si, como que se uma aproximação maior fosse ainda possível.

Vencido pela resistência o mais alto os separou daquele beijo, rompendo o contato tão gostoso das línguas mornas que se buscavam e se tocavam como se procurassem por algo vital dentro da cavidade alheia, que por vezes se fechavam em breves carinhos onde os lábios massageavam o músculo úmido repleto de terminações nervosas. O tatuado admirou sorrindo seu koi com a cabeça escorada na porta deixando o queixo erguido, os olhos ainda fechados e os lábios inchados entreabertos enquanto ainda ofegava em busca de ar. Kai ainda permaneceu nesse estado de estupor após um beijo tão cheio de paixão por mais alguns segundos, Myv se derretia o admirando, sabendo que eram reações que ele mesmo causava ao outro, tão intensas e ao mesmo tempo tão simples.

Incapaz de pensar antes de agir tomou novamente para si os lábios inchados e enrubescidos, cercou novamente a cintura do moreninho em seus braços e o girou, guiando-o cego para algum lugar. Impaciente por natureza, Kai abriu os olhos entre o beijo e puxou Miyavi com seu próprio corpo, levando o músico pelo caminho através do curto corredor que levaria até seu quarto.

Miyavi só percebeu onde estava quando suas panturrilhas se chocaram com a alta cama, o tatuado caiu sentado na beirada e puxou Kai para seu colo. Com uma perna de cada lado do corpo do namorado e os joelhos apoiados no colchão o menor interrompeu o beijo afastando-se um pouco do outro e levou as mãos à barra da própria camiseta, tomado pela impaciência e pelo tesão fez com que a peça fosse parar longe em algum lugar pelo chão.

– Tão apressadinho – disse Myv alisando o corpo recém descoberto, não resistindo à tentação de sentir o gosto da pele tão adorada, marcando com rastros de paixão a superfície tão clarinha revelada a si.

– Pois te desejo – Respondeu tomando para si a mão que alisava uma parte de seu corpo enquanto os lábios do cantor se ocupavam em uma região próxima. Fez a mão tomada de Myv escorregar até seu membro que ainda rijo e sem alívio chegava a doer, se fazendo gemer sutilmente com esse contato, mesmo que feito ainda por cima dos tecidos. – Desejo tanto que chega a doer. – continuou sua resposta atraindo a atenção do cantor novamente para si, Miyavi parou os carinhos para olhá-lo.

Mas foi sem dizer nada que ele forçou seu corpo para cima, girando Kai e colocando-se então sobre o moreninho entre suas pernas, empurrando-o até mais para o centro da cama. Após ouvir o gemido seco do baterista pelo choque contra a cama passou a mordiscar seu pescoço, estendendo o carinho até sua orelha, parando apenas para sussurrar na mesma.

– Esqueceu que vai sofrer consequências? – perguntou sussurrando de maneira insinuante.

– Você já me tortura o suficiente com tanta demora. Eu quero você, eu preciso sentir você em mim, amor... – disse entre ofegos e apertões que distribuía pela faixa de pele das costas de Myv que alcançava, com as mãos por baixo dos panos da camiseta.

Miyavi sorriu com a breve declaração levemente apelativa, a ideia de puni-lo sumiu, era triste a facilidade com que o baterista o manipulava. Satisfazer Kai era muito mais excitante que qualquer outra ideia. E voltou a deixar marcas pela tez branquinha de Yutaka, abandonando a cartilagem que era mordiscada para descer pelo sensível pescoço até buscar seu tórax onde jaziam os botões rubros de seus mamilos que fizeram o corpo do menor se arrepiar ao contato com a umidade quente dos lábios de Miyavi, que sabiam muito bem o caminho pelo qual percorreriam. As mãos do cantor também se ocupavam um pouco mais abaixo, arranhando de leve o abdome do Yutaka até infiltrar-se pelo cós da calça, buscando às cegas pelo botão e zíper que mantinham a peça fechada, pressionando a rigidez que Miyavi tinha interesse em libertar.

Tanto interesse que sequer cogitou outro rumo senão levar o membro que já doía de desejo para o abrigo aconchegante de seus lábios assim que fora liberto, fazendo Kai gemer alto acompanhado ao espasmo de seus músculos a se ver tão rapidamente tomado pelo calor úmido da boca de Myv, sentindo seu membro ser cercado e pressionado pela língua atrevida do cantor ainda mais atrevido. Meevs suspirou pesado distribuindo beijinhos por toda extremidade do pênis.

– Sabe, desejar você tanto assim chega a ser maldoso. – disse emburrado e então deu uma longa lambida no local da base à glande, fechando-a e curvando-a com a língua e descendo novamente, da glande à base.

Seu carinho era feito com movimentos rápidos, diferentes do oferecido por Kai a si. O baterista pouco tinha tempo para processar as sensações que lhe eram proporcionadas e isso de certa forma o enlouquecia, não de prazer, mas de tesão. Depois da lambida a mão habilidosa do cantor ergueu o membro e leves chupões começaram a ser deixados pelos testículos que fizeram o baterista grudar os dedos no lençol sob si sem poder conter os gemidos arrastados.

Myv sorriu e mordeu de leve, um simples raspar de dentes, sobre a pelezinha dos testículos e voltou a engolir o pênis do moreno que lhe presenteava com gemidos cada vez mais intensos, movia-se enterrando o membro o mais fundo que conseguia em sua boca, sugando-o, fazendo-o ir fundo em sua garganta enquanto movia a cabeça para todos os lados. As mãos fortes puxaram o corpo menor mais para perto de seu corpo, quase o erguendo, mudando mais uma vez as posições e as sensações do carinho nem um pouco casto.

Deixou que o membro de Kai escapasse de sua boca mais uma vez batendo de leve na pele lisa do rosto de Myv que mais uma vez desceu beijos e lambidas pelas laterais do órgão rijo, descendo novamente ate seus testículos e aproveitando-se da posição para alcançar o períneo e a ponta de sua língua quase tocar a pequena entrada do baterista. A nova ereção já era firmemente sentida por Miyavi cada vez mais excitado pelos gemidos e contorções de Kai que não se preocupava em esconder o nível alto de prazer que o tomava.

Mas queria Kai aos gritos, queria ver seu koibito deixando esse mundo por instantes do mais insano prazer e seu membro pulsava só com a ideia. Usou as mãos para afastar as nádegas do baterista e sua língua ziguezagueou pela entrada apertada e o períneo.

Inundando sua mente com os delírios provocados pelos gemidos de Kai e o corpo sobre si com sua saliva, deu uma leve mordida na nádega esquerda que fez o líder dos GazettE contrair o bumbum junto com um leve "ahh" de exclamação e a boca atrevida voltou a se divertir com o membro teso, sugando-o de maneira delirante e desta vez calma para que seu baterista pudesse sorver cada sensação gostosa enquanto uma das mãos que se prendiam no fino quadril desceram sorrateiras pela lateral da nádega. O carinho arrastado pela lateral externa da coxa até o joelho era meramente uma atuação que indicava para o seu koi onde a mesma iria parar, no momento em que os dedos tocaram o joelho a boca de Myv se aprofundou no membro de Kai e voltou raspando seus dentes de leve conseguindo a atenção do moreno impaciente que se flexionou apoiando o corpo pelos cotovelos para olhar o namorado.

A mão voltou a subir pela coxa de forma tão arrastada e forte que a unha do dedão que tocava a lateral interna da coxa raspava a pele onde tocava deixando para trás um fino vergão avermelhado que, infelizmente, logo sumiria. A mão seguiu certa o caminho de sua virilha tomando o rumo para o lado interno até chegar em suas nádegas, a perna de Kai que era tocada se flexionou sem que o moreninho voltasse a se deitar na cama e deixando a outra perna ainda estendida ao lado do corpo de Miyavi. Sabia que os dedos eram para prepará-lo, mas gostava de senti-los bem e era exatamente isso que buscava com essa posição que deixava sua entrada acessível, porém apertada.

O sorriso de Myv se ampliou ao vê-lo interagir naquele momento e não se demorou a penetrá-lo com o primeiro dedo. Kai gemeu ao sentir-se invadido, um gemido por expectativa, era sempre espantoso como aquele dígito solitário dentro de si era capaz lhe dar a impressão de aquecer-se em um calor ascendente que pedia por mais enquanto Myv fazia o girar dentro de si ao mesmo tempo em que sua boca faminta ainda o levava por um caminho tortuoso de prazer e insanidade.

Com os olhos atentos ao rosto do baterista Miyavi se atenta a dar-lhe prazer de todas as formas que podia no momento. O membro em sua boca vibrava em suaves contrações, os olhos do baterista se fecharam e Myv sabia que ele só perceberia ter feito isso quando os abrisse novamente, o que de fato aconteceu breves instantes depois quando Kai voltou a encará-lo e via nos olhos turvos perdidos entre os cabelos negros e repicados o que o prazer sentido o fazia desejar. O moreno impaciente faltava apenas bufar para pedir que o segundo dedo o invadisse logo.

Yutaka jogou o corpo para trás, deixando-se cair novamente sobre o colchão com um lânguido gemido de prazer duplamente estimulado, pela língua de Miyavi que trabalhava atrevida sobre sua glande, prendendo-a ao céu da boca enquanto apenas a sugava e dois dedos o penetravam, entrando e saindo, abrindo-se entre as curvas macias de seu interior. Maldosamente o cantor cuidava para não invadi-lo fundo demais, jamais se perdoaria por fazer seu amado atingir seu limite antes de dar-lhe o que queria; o prazer compartilhado.

– Miyavi – tentou não gemer o nome, mas foi em vão, seu quadril não conseguia mais se manter parado. Movia-se languidamente aumentando ainda mais a insanidade que o cercava, menear o quadril pra frente o fazia afundar na boca quente que tanto amava, menear o quadril para trás fazia os dedos de Myv irem mais fundo em si. Optou por rebolar insinuante sobre os dedos o que consequentemente também fazia a boca sobre seu membro afundar mais um pouquinho.

Puxou o cantor pelos ombros até trazê-lo para sua própria boca, naquele ritmo não seria capaz de suportar. Cercou o corpo do namorado com ambas as pernas desfazendo a outra posição e dando a Myv total liberdade e acesso sobre sua entrada num pedido mudo. Três dedos giravam dentro de seu corpo já com certa facilidade, essa era parte da preparação que lhe dava certo incomodo, mas gemia por antecipação dentro da boca do cantor desejando que aquele incomodo trouxesse a dor aguda da entrada de seu amor em seu corpo para dar inicio aos movimentos que levariam a dor embora fazendo nascer dela um prazer tão intenso quanto a dor e o incomodo, o prazer que sempre o fazia se esquecer desses detalhes tão ínfimos diante da dimensão do que sentiam.

– Por favor amor, acabe logo com isso. Acaba logo com essa espera torturante, eu quero você, quero sentir você – disse arrastando as mãos pelo corpo do cantor e parando sobre a ereção ainda presa pelas roupas, apertando-a com desejo.

Ajoelhado, rapidamente parou o que fazia abandonando temporariamente o corpo do amado que de imediato soltou as pernas de seu corpo. Com agilidade Myv se livrou da camiseta que caiu sobre Kai que a fez voar longe enquanto que com movimento digno de um samurai as calças e a boxer vinho foram jogadas ao lado da cama.

Miyavi sentou-se sobre as panturrilhas, entre as mesmas ligeiramente afastadas e puxou o corpo de Kai até que o traseiro do mesmo ficasse sobre seus joelhos. Inclinou-se mais uma vez para tomar os lábios bem desenhados, as mãos de Yutaka seguiam livres por todo tórax tatuado e arfou dentro do beijo mantido pelo cantor ao sentir a ponta do membro tocar sua entrada de leve, forçando-se aos poucos para dentro do corpo do baterista. Sem deixar de penetrá-lo o cantor interrompeu o beijo deixando um braço pousar ao lado do corpo e beijos carinhosos eram deixados pela bochecha e toda lateral do rosto tão delicado do baterista enquanto os dedos se perdiam num carinho igualmente delicado que alisavam as mechas negras.

A testa de Myv tocou a ponta do nariz do Yutaka quando todo o membro já o invadia por completo. O cantor centrado na árdua tarefa de se manter ali até que seu belíssimo koi estivesse preparado para continuar e Kai ofegante, focado em esquecer aquela sensação aguda de dor que a presença extra dentro de si lhe causava.

Os joelhos finos de Kai se apertaram mais ao dorso que o cobria e as pontas de seus pés tocaram as coxas firmes, o movimento sutil não lhe trouxe grandes desconfortos e um leve manear fez-se sentido enquanto o moreninho deixava as unhas percorrerem as costas tatuadas, apertando os músculos mais superficiais enquanto rebolava sob Miyavi. O cantor sorriu e não se policiou em conter-se, passando a se mover dentro de seu koibito. Retirando-se por breves instantes apenas para voltar sedento para o abrigo quente e apertado.

Voltou à posição original ficando novamente sentado sobre as próprias panturrilhas segurando Kai pelo quadril movendo tanto seu corpo contra o do baterista quando o quadril leve que era puxado contra si motivado pelos altos gemidos que ouvia em resposta. Ofegos descontrolados entre palavras desconexas e sem sentido algum, logo se misturaram com os próprios ofegos de Takamasa. As unhas cravavam na pele clarinha do quadril que segurava e logo passaram a se mover para cima e para baixo passando como lixa pelas pernas no mesmo ritmo com que seus corpos se chocavam.

O nome de Miyavi era deliberadamente expulso à gritos da boca de seu amado, enlouquecendo ainda mais o belo tatuado. O membro abandonado do baterista balançava pelos chaqualhos dos corpos, apontando para seu próprio abdome, pulsando exigente e fazendo o baterista olhar a glande rosada que reluzia a exposição dos fluidos que prediziam o gozo. Ficou olhando extasiado o membro rijo que balançava esquecido até ser percebido pelo namorado e ser desperto pelo tapa barulhento dado com jeito em sua coxa esquerda, aquele tapa não era pra machucar, mas trazia consigo uma ponta de prazer e foi exatamente isso que o grito miado do moreno expressou.

– Ta gostoso, koi? – perguntou de maneira arrastada, forçando-se ainda mais fundo, saindo completamente do corpo de Kai e afundando no mesmo com uma brutalidade controlada, quase num tranco.

– Aaahn – foi a resposta do Yutaka, em sua mente Myv só podia ter certinho o mapa daquele ponto tão gostoso e um dom incrível de acertá-lo sempre depois de uma frase safada. – Aaahn... Ahh delícia – atingido por mais duas vezes consecutivas.

– Ahhhaha delícia é bem a sua definição – disse profundamente rouco, sem diminuir a velocidade com que o atacava repetidas vezes no ponto que mais lhe dava prazer.

Com a agilidade digna de sua reputação com seus violões Miyavi puxou o corpo de Kai com força ao sentir que ele já parecia perdido em sensações, contraindo involuntariamente as curvas aveludadas de seu corpo no membro que o invadia. Fez o baterista sentar em seu colo a fim de estender a brincadeirinha. O corpo de Myv sentado sobre as panturrilhas afastadas se jogou pra trás com os braços completamente estendidos para apoiar o corpo formando um leve ângulo (não me peçam pra explicar, só a foto do Meevs nessa posição já me deixa loka qq) sem nunca deixar o interior de Kai. Segurou-lhe pela cintura fina e não conteve uma lambida rápida pela superfície dos lábios ao encarar o GazettE.

– Pula aqui no meu colinho, minha delícia – pediu no tom mais safado que podia.

O desejo de Miyavi foi prontamente atendido pelo baterista corado tanto pela frase quanto pelo desejo. As mãos de Kai se moviam juntas espalmadas pelo abdome todo recoberto por tatuagens, elas subiam e desciam na medida em que seu corpo se movia fazendo Myv se perder entre a visão que tinha e as sensações provocadas.

No controle dos movimentos Kai o guiou sem nenhuma dificuldade para o mesmo nível de êxtase que dividiam antes da troca de posições, sentindo-se profundamente tocado mais uma vez e não se conteve. Continuou os movimentos que faziam o membro de Myv bater em sua próstata com velocidade e intensidade, não soube precisar quando ao certo, mas seu membro exigente não era mais esquecido e Miyavi o manipulava duplicando suas sensações.

A tal momento não pode mais controlar os movimentos, seu próprio corpo não o obedecia. Sabia que ainda se movia, mas tão sensível seu corpo todo parecia desfrutar daquela sensação tão gostosa e qualquer contato por mais ínfimo que fosse seria capaz de mantê-lo naquele estupor. Podia ouvir em algum lugar muito distante um gemido ao mesmo tempo fraco, sem mais força na voz, mas ao mesmo tempo profundo e intenso ser liberado por Myv. Jogou a cabeça para trás ofegando em busca de todo ar que lhe faltava enquanto sentia leves jatos em si.

Não fez nenhuma questão de se mover de onde estava e nem de abrir os olhos. O indicador de Myv passou por seus lábios, seu toque continha vestígios do material viscoso e desceram dos lábios para o queixo e então por poucos pontos de seu pescoço limpando o gozo do Yutaka na própria pele do baterista. Ainda de olhos fechados Kai sorriu ao sentir seu corpo ser puxado para perto do cantor que lambeu o sêmen em seu pescoço, subindo com a lambida até o queixo deixando os lábios por último. Lambeu com carinho os lábios de seu koi encerrando a inspeção com um beijo carregado somente com amor e carinho, dividindo entre os dois o gosto do moreninho.

Kai suspirou ao se deixar jogar completamente sobre o corpo do namorado que agora também já estava completamente deitado sobre a cama, no momento queria só ficar ali assim pro resto da vida com o rosto na curva do pescoço do cantor que arrastava as unhas suavemente pelo seu dorso nu em um gostoso carinho. Yutaka abriu os olhos por poucos instantes para lhe sorrir e deixar um beijo na bochecha lisa e voltar a posição de olhos fechados apenas para curtir o momento.

– Hum., você quer o que, me deixar mimado? – perguntou o baterista sentindo as pontas dos dedos de Takamasa em suas costas, em um carinho muito gostoso.

– Quero aprender a te manipular com carinhos gostosos... – riu o outro

– Assim não vou querer que você vá embora – Kai miou já quase babando em seu ombro.

– Hm? Eu achei que eu ia poder dormir aqui... – Ishihara pareceu perplexo

– Não hoje baka, assim não vou querer que você vá embora da minha vida.

– Ah ta, mas eu não pretendo ir embora da sua vida não, koi. Na verdade, por mim nós já estaríamos morando juntos.

– Seria ótimo, eu você e a mídia batendo em nossa porta. Você melhor que ninguém sabe que não dá, amor. – virou-se na direção do cantor e lhe deu um beijo. – Pega o telefone pra mim, por favor? – disse se deixando literalmente cair para o colchão.

– Usa o meu – disse puxando sua calça que estava por perto no chão ao lado da cama – Seria complicado demais procurar pelo seu. Pra quem você vai ligar?

– Pra banda, vou fazer um almoço pro GazettE amanhã. – o baterista disse já ligando.

– Hum, que jeito sutil de me mandar ir embora cedo...

– Você não vai embora, eu quero que almoce conosco.

– Kai amor, você tem que se decidir, ou assumimos ou não assumimos... – ambos riram.

– Assim, morar junto seria assumir pra mídia e isso eu não quero, mas ter você num almoço na minha casa feito pros nossos amigos... Eu não vejo problema se eles perceberem alguma coisa. Você vê? – Myv apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, é claro que não via, já tinha dito que por ele os dois podiam morar juntos. – Então amor – o baterista se arrastou para cima do corpo do namorado novamente. – Almoça aqui comigo, fica aqui o final de semana inteiro hm... Hoje foi incrível e eu quero mais experiências incríveis antes de eu ou você termos que viajar em turnês hm... – disse e não esperou resposta do tatuado, foi logo o beijando e saindo da cama; Uruha, a primeira pessoa para quem tinha ligado atendeu.

CONTINUA...

E aí o que acharam?

Comentem pls

bjkinhas


	4. Changes & choices

**História: **É tão difícil dizer... Eu te amo.

**Capítulo: **04 de _indeterminado_

**Publicada: **24/03/2010

**Capa: **http:/ img443 .imageshack .us /img443 / 25/ todifcildizereuteamo .jpg (tirem os espacinhos ^.~)

**Beta: **Laisa-chan

**Categoria: **the GazettE e Miyavi

**Disclaimer: **Não são meus e nem tenho direitos sobre suas imagens, mas amo-os e escrevo assim sem interesses financeiros.

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Romance e novela, Shoujo-Ai

**Personagens: **Reita & Ruki, Reita & Aoi, Kai & Miyavi

**Comentários:** Esse ficou pequeno, porque era pra ser junto com o cap anterior, mas se eu postasse tudo junto no anterior ia ficar mto grande ^.~ Bom, aqui Ruki e Reita tem um momento, depois Reita com o Aoi e por fim o ruki-chibi com sua modelo.. é tipo um capítulo de transição.

* * *

É TÃO DIFÍCIL DIZER... EU TE AMO_4. CHANGES & CHOICES

_Por Kami-chan_

Os garotos foram levados para uma pequena, porém aconchegante salinha, como seriam apenas dois membros da banda a dar entrevista no local havia apenas um grande pufe de couro vermelho em que ambos deveriam sentar. A garota guiou Reita e Ruki para o mesmo e deixou sozinhos os dois garotos que até o momento estavam completamente calados, o que NÃO é normal.

– Querem alguma coisa? – ela perguntou ainda antes de sair.

– Água. – disse Ruki sorrindo.

– Duas – Reita fez um 'dois' com a mão, também sorrindo enquanto ela se virava pra sair da sala.

– Eu devia ter pedido também um cigarro. – Comentou o baixinho ainda olhando a porta, que parecia no momento ser mais interessante que tudo no mundo. Então sentiu o loiro ao seu lado se mexendo insistentemente e não resistiu à vontade de olhar para o mesmo.

– Toma – Reita disse lhe passando a caixinha e o isqueiro que já estavam em seu bolso pelo simples fato de Ruki sempre esquecer dos cigarros.

– Droga Reita, essa sua porcaria de isqueiro nunca funciona. – reclamou.

– Dá aqui – o loiro riu e tomou o isqueiro das mãos do pequeno - É um jeitinho, você que não tem paciência – disse ainda sorrindo, levando o fogo até o cigarro entre os lábios do loiro e mesmo que por um minuto ele viu Ruki lhe sorrir mais uma vez. – Taka-chan, sobre mais cedo eu queria me des...

– Ola, como estão? – um sujeitinho de rosto conhecido pela TV surgiu na sala, sim era o cara que iria os entrevistar. – É realmente um prazer Ruki-san – e fez uma reverência – Reita-san – outra reverencia.

Logo o cara puxou um microfone e assim que a emissora deu sinal, começaram a entrevista. Começaram falando sobre como tinha sido o show e 'explicando' o motivo dos outros membros não estarem ali, ou pelo menos onde estavam, arrancaram algumas risadas das garotas do auditório e do repórter ali presente ao descreverem o estado físico de cada um dos membros que estavam faltando ali.

Repassando a pergunta de uma fã, o homenzinho perguntou a Reita sobre o motivo dele ter ficado tão parado durante o show e se o fanservice com Aoi tinha sido ensaiado ou se realmente havia algo entre eles, certo, como se Reita fosse responder. Com bom humor o loiro disse que estava nervoso demais com um show daquela proporção, nesse momento Ruki riu e enroscou seu braço no de Reita, dizendo que todos estavam mais nervosos que de costume. O loiro concordou e continuou respondendo, trazendo Ruki para a conversa e sutilmente desconversando o assunto 'Aoi + solo'.

Como esperado, assim que Ruki foi puxado para o assunto Reita tornou a ficar quieto, deixando o pequeno responder as perguntas da forma como achava melhor e dizendo alguma coisa somente quando seu nome era chamado. Sua mente por outro lado estava naquele pequeno ato de Ruki, no seu braço enroscado no dele da forma como ele costumava fazer. Aquele simples toque trazia uma vaga luz de esperança que havia no fundo do coração apaixonado, fazendo uma ponta de felicidade ressurgir em si. Talvez Ruki não estivesse assim tão zangado, quem sabe sua amizade era ainda maior que um beijinho roubado e talvez o baixinho tivesse entendido que antes daquele repórter chegar ali ele estava querendo se desculpar. Afinal para Reita doía menos ser eternamente amigo de Takanori a perdê-lo por um minuto de descontrole.

E como que de imediato, ele se perguntou por que tinha desacreditado em seu chibi, quem sabe depois daquele beijo Ruki percebesse algo novo entre ambos e apenas não sabia como reagir, negar é geralmente a primeira reação, não é? E Reita já estava rindo com sinceridade novamente, prestando atenção em cada mínimo movimento do mesmo que por vezes apertava seu braço enquanto ria, por vezes lhe dava uns tapinhas de leve e por fim acabara de entrelaçar seus dedos ao de Reita, todo encanto que Ruki conseguia despertar em si com coisas tão tolas chegava a ser triste.

Nesse ponto eles já falavam sobre o mais importante ali que era a turnê, datas e locais foram informados, locais de vendas e tudo mais que os fãs deveriam saber, com os braços de ambos caindo sobre a coxa de Reita e a cada informação dada Ruki fazia as mãos unidas baterem na perna do outro, como que se aquele ato fosse lhe dar a certeza de que não esqueceria de nenhuma informação importante. A garota que tinha dispensado o resto da banda estava certa, quando o final da entrevista chegou Reita pode perceber que não haviam se passado nem cinco minutos, então o repórter foi embora e aquela garota apareceu novamente com suas águas e dizendo que já poderiam ir tirar a maquiagem e ir embora.

E foi o que fizeram, quer dizer, pelo menos era o que Reita pretendia fazer. Mas quando o garoto ainda sorrindo se virou para falar algo qualquer sobre a entrevista ao amigo encontrou um rosto sério e uma expressão hostil que fez seu sorriso se congelar e sua felicidade ruir.

– Taka? – perguntou olhando o outro.

– Me da um tempo, Suzuki. – disse ríspido se virando no corredor onde estavam.

– Matte... mas na entrevista você... você... Porra, eu já pedi desculpas.

– Nossas fãs não tem culpa dos SEUS erros. – Ruki olhou para todos os lados e de volta para Reita - Suas desculpas foram aceitas. Eu sei que você não é 'daquele' jeito, só quero um pouco de espaço até que você se lembre disso. – disse e simplesmente se foi, mas Reita foi atrás.

– Me deixe pelo menos te dar uma carona. – Muitas coisas se passavam na cabeça do baixista.

– Eu vou de táxi. – O outro apenas fez um gesto com a mão, falando sem olhar para trás e nem parar de andar.

– Eu ainda sou o seu melhor amigo e vou levar você pra casa como sempre faço. – disse ríspido e convicto, com toda certeza tinha muito o que conversar com Takanori.

Reita não queria deixá-lo ir, queria que Ruki lhe dissesse com todas as palavras de que 'jeito' ele achava que ele não era. Ao mesmo tempo a forma falsa como o pequeno agira consigo diante das câmaras o machucava demais, nunca tinham feito isso, nem mesmo quando alguma desavença acontecia entre dois membros eles eram transparentes e toda aquela falsidade que Ruki mostrara em tão pouco tempo o machucava de verdade. Como ele podia mudar assim, fingir as coisas assim?

– Hai – ouviu no tom desgostoso do baixinho.

Sem dizer nada os dois seguiram para o estacionamento privativo, afinal depois de um show seria impossível chegar ao automóvel se estivesse em um estacionamento normal, uma vez que as fãs esperariam até a chegada da manhã se fosse para vê-los de perto. Eles trocavam passos rápidos e apenas o barulho de seus sapatos no chão de asfalto podia ser ouvido, Reita destravou as portas e Ruki já estava com a mão na maçaneta quando alguém o chamou. Como aquela criatura tinha conseguido entrar ali?

Era Yume, a modelo havia visto a entrevista ao vivo e seguiu direto para o local para se desculpar com o namorado. Ela sabia que às vezes perdia o controle, mas entendia que Ruki estava no meio de um momento muito importante em sua carreira e tinha que respeitar isso. Ela correu direto na direção do vocalista e o abraçou assim que ele a recepcionou com um beijo. Reita já tinha aberto a porta do carro e estava os observando em pé no vão aberto.

– Eu vim buscar você meu amor, estou com tanta saudade – disse alisando a face clara. Ruki sorriu satisfeito e deu tchau à distância à Reita enquanto levava sua modelo pela mão, deixando-o ali completamente sozinho e sem explicação nenhuma, somente uma raiva cada vez mais crescente.

.:.

Ja era a terceira vez que o microondas anunciava com um bip que a comida congelada que ele tinha colocado pra preparar já estava pronta, mas ele não sentia vontade nenhuma de sair ali da sacada de seu apartamento. Aquele dia era pra ter sido perfeito, um show esplendido, mas no fim não sabia mesmo se gostaria de ter levantado da cama naquela manhã.

Como pode ter sido tão ingênuo? Um simples toque de Ruki e já estava convencido de que ainda havia chances para um 'nós' novamente. "Eu sei que você não é 'daquele' jeito" foi o que ele disse, comprovando a veracidade daquele olhar cheio de nojo que recebera depois de beijá-lo. Mas que inferno, porque as coisas tinham que ser assim?

Foi tão rápido, Ruki era o seu melhor amigo, vivia se jogando pra cima de si, então por um telefonema mal sucedido teve que confortá-lo e não resistiu. Por que não resistiu? Tudo seria tão mais confortável se não tivesse o beijado, se tivesse se controlado mais uma vez, bem como fazia por todos esses anos. Então nunca veria aquele olhar fuzilante, aquele olhar que feria e fazia sangrar cada vez mais fundo a cada novo ato do vocalista. "Você não é 'daquele' jeito". Que jeito? Eu sou sim o cara que se apaixonou pelo melhor amigo, se era a isso que ele se referia. Mas então algo chamou sua atenção e algo era o telefone.

– Moshi Moshi.

– Akira-chan, tudo bem com você? – perguntou a voz do outro lado.

– A..Aoi... quer dizer... Yuu-chan. Hai. Chegou bem em casa? – ouvir a voz do moreno o deixou surpreso, estava tão focado em Ruki que quase se esquecera de outros detalhes da noite.

– Não a tempo de assistir a entrevista, mas vi pelo telefone. – A voz de Aoi parecia realmente muito bem disposta.

– É, foi bem rápida. – Reita, que estava debruçado sobre o parapeito da sacada, virou-se de costas, escorando-se no mesmo enquanto ouvia Aoi observando o céu azul profundo destacado apenas pelos belos pingos brilhantes.

– Pelo menos ninguém reparou na boxer do Uruha. – o moreno riu debochado.

– É, o foco da noite foi noutra coisa – o baixista foi evasivo, mas sabia que Aoi entenderia.

– Gomen ne – foi tudo o que Aoi disse, se referindo ao solo que tocou para Reita.

– Você não precisa pedir desculpas... – A frase saiu instintiva, antes que Reita pudesse pensar nas palavras, e como que de relance lembrou do momento em que Yuu desceu da caixa onde estavam e ele se encontrou completamente excitado pelos movimentos do moreno. Seria tanta carência assim? Sozinho em seu apartamento mordeu o lábio inferior ao lembrar do fato.

– Ah não, é? Gostou por acaso? – Sim, tinha gostado e tinha provas físicas disso... No entanto tudo isso era tão embaraçoso... Melhor descontrair a conversa antes que Aoi perceba alguma coisa.

– Bom, é que eu me lembro claramente de você me prometendo uma noite.. – ele deu uma pausa e então terminou a frase 'imitando' a voz de Aoi – ..sa. Quem sabe eu não estava lá no meu cantinho só esperando... – Ambos riram.

– Credo, você não perde uma Akira – o moreno ainda ria no telefone e Reita o acompanhava aliviado. A conversa sempre era fácil com Aoi, o moreno parecia sempre tão... disposto a recebê-lo fosse em uma conversa séria, fosse com brincadeiras.

– Então... Você ligou pra saber se eu tinha sobrevivido à entrevista ou se eu tinha sobrevivido ao seu assédio sexual? – Aoi tinha sim um poder estranho de deixá-lo sempre de bom humor.

– Ai Akira, assédio sexual? Aquilo nem foi nada. – O moreno deixava claro na voz que o tom de ofendido era apenas mais uma brincadeira. – Se eu soubesse que você tava esperando uma noite maravilhosa eu tinha me empenhado direito.

– Hm... – o outro apenas 'disse'. Aoi achava que não tinha se empenhado direito? Reita pensava como o moreno reagiria se ele soubesse o estado de excitação em que deixou o loiro em seu 'desempenho'.

– Calma Reita, não vou abusar sexualmente de você. Na verdade eu liguei porque o Kai acabou de me ligar e eu disse que ia ligar pra você. – A voz de Aoi nesse momento realmente tinha tomado outro tom, Reita podia jurar que ele tinha ficado repentinamente nervoso, mas não havia motivo para isso, havia?

– Kai? – o que o Kai tinha a ver com a dor que Ruki lhe causava e a felicidade que Aoi insistia em fazê-lo sentir no meio disso tudo? E por que tinha que enfiar Kai numa conversa tão... boa?

– É, um moreninho magrinho com um sorriso de covinhas que consegue mandar na gente sem muitas dificuldades e se você olhar pra trás enquanto toca vai poder ver ele sentado atrás da bateria. – Reita suspirou por um momento, o tom de Aoi parecia ter voltado ao descontraído.

– Sério Yuu, o que o Yutaka tem haver com a história? – Será que Kai tinha ouvido reclamações do empresário por aquilo?

– Ele convidou todos nós para almoçarmos lá amanhã e... – antes que Akira tivesse tempo pra pensar em uma desculpa para não ir Aoi continuou falando. – Eu nunca fui no apartamento do Kai antes, estava pensando em ir com você.

Yuu era de longe o mais inteligente dos cinco, apenas disfarçava com a lerdeza. Não sabia se Reita e Ruki tinham algo ou não e por isso tinha que ir com calma com Reita. Mas tinha coisas que sua boa observação podia ver claramente e ele sabia que Reita amava o vocalista acima de qualquer coisa, sabia que ou Ruki era lesado demais pra não perceber ou usava todas aquelas modelos como fachada. Sabia também que essa história deles era muito antiga e nunca lhe parecera ter falhas... nunca até essa noite.

Ruki some, Reita vai atrás. Ruki volta e mente claramente ao dizer que não sabia onde Reita estava. Reita estava acabado em uma escada, conhecia aquela expressão, uma expressão de derrota, de medo, remorso e a mais profunda desesperança. Como já dito, podia suportar que Reita amasse outra pessoa, mas não podia suportar essas expressões tão miseráveis no rosto tão bem esculpido. Podia ver que um elo entre Ruki e Reita havia se quebrado. Que elo era esse ele não sabia, mas sabia que se quisesse definitivamente algum dia alcançar o seu gato de faixa, aquela era uma boa noite para começar.

Se aproximar de Reita nunca foi uma coisa difícil, tomar coragem para jogá-lo naquela caixa de som sim, foi algo que exigiu muito de si. Mas como sua boa observação nunca falha, Aoi soube no final que a atitude valeu a pena. Viu isso no olhar de Reita e também nas reações que o loiro tentou ao máximo esconder e talvez apenas o observador do grupo tenha sido apto a perceber.

– Ah... etto... claro. Como é que você quer fazer? – Não planejava ver Ruki antes de segunda feira... mas o vocalista tinha saído com Yume, certo... talvez nem vá à casa de Kai.

– Na verdade como você mora bem mais perto que eu, estava pensando de ir de carro até o seu prédio e então iríamos juntos daí. O que você acha?

– Hm, então você quer minha carona, mas me dando carona... Espero que você dirija bem mesmo.

– Oh baby, não se preocupe, vou guiar você até as estrelas. – Reita riu da brincadeira do moreno.

– Desde que não veja estrelas inconsciente dentro de uma ambulância. – O loiro disse rindo.

– Passo aí às 11:00

– Tá. Boa noite Shiroyama.

– Boa noite Aki.

Reita colocou o telefone no bolso e só então percebeu que ainda sorria, Yuu era uma peça. E uma peça que lhe fazia bem. Por sua cabeça quase não se passava mais Ruki, amanhã tinha um almoço na casa de Kai e teria aquele pequeno tempo do seu apartamento até o do baterista para conversar mais com Aoi, talvez conhecê-lo um pouco mais. E foi com esse pensamento que voltou para dentro do apartamento e resolveu comer aquela comida de caixinha. Pra que perder tempo com o que nunca daria certo? Não precisava ser muito gênio pra saber que o interesse de Aoi em si estava além do que costumava ser, na verdade Akira já tinha percebido esse pequeno interesse a mais há algum tempo, mas nunca tinha o julgado como algo além de amizade.

.:.

Nada melhor que um bom banho quentinho pra repor todas as energias e esquecer das coisas erradas, não é mesmo? E qual seria a primeira coisa que Ruki faria ao chegar em casa senão isso. O vocalista dos GazettE estava enrolado na toalha diante do espelho no quarto, penteando os cabelos molhados.

– Amor, está tudo bem com você? – perguntou a voz feminina.

– É claro. – ele respondeu mirando-a pelo reflexo do espelho.

– Achei o clima entre você e o Suzuki muito estranho quando cheguei ao estacionamento, tão frios, vocês nunca são assim.

– Bom, você achou errado, Yume. – Ele se levantou e abriu uma gaveta em busca de algo que evidentemente não estava ali. – Amor – ele já começou controlando o tom da voz para não avançar na modelo que tinha umas manias que ele detestava. – Você por um acaso sabe onde está meu uniforme?

– Ahh você quer dizer pijama, né? Troquei para aquela gaveta ali. – ela respondeu num sorriso, satisfeita por começar a deixar 'sua marquinha' no mundinho particular de Ruki.

Ruki por outro lado se controlou pra não bufar alto, contou até vinte enquanto caminhava para o local indicado por Yume. Parado diante da dita gaveta que até então costumava armazenar CDs tirou 'algo' la de dentro e mirou a modelo.

– O que exatamente é isso?

- Pijama, bobinho. Olha, tão lindo e elegante, parece um imperador vindo pra cama. – ela dizia com os olhinhos brilhantes.

– E... o meu... uniforme? – ele perguntou temeroso.

– Ah Takanori aquilo não são trajes pra se dormir ao lado da pessoa que ama. Você se arruma todo pra subir no palco e ficar gostoso pras fãs, mas não pode fazer isso por mim?

– É! Eu preciso dormir de uniforme. Sabe querida, é uma das diferenças entre trabalhar e descansar, aqui eu posso usar algo completamente confortável.

– Mas Ruki...

– Querida – ele a cortou – Aquele é o Ruki – disse apontando para um pôster seu pregado na parede – Matsumoto Takanori – fez gestos com a s mãos envolvendo o próprio corpo – Eu não vou dormir todo engomadinho, me desculpe. Onde está o meu uniforme? – Ruki ouviu ela bufar alto na cama.

– No armário da lavanderia. – ela viu emburrada o baixinho sair do quarto, mas então ele tornou a aparecer na porta.

– E por favor, não mude as coisas do meu quarto de lugar se quiser continuar dormindo nele. – ele ia então finalmente buscar seu uniforme quando o telefone tocou. – Moshi Moshi... ahh sim foi tudo tranquilo Kai, já estou em casa... Sim... Uhum... Ta, eu vou sim... Certo, bye.

– Era o Kai? – ela perguntou vendo ele voltar para dentro do quarto ainda enrolado na toalha – Aonde vocês vão? – perguntou referente ao que tinha ouvido da conversa.

– Não te interessa – disse pegando dois travesseiros.

– Aonde você vai? – perguntou vendo o baixinho saindo novamente do quarto com os dois travesseiros.

– Apesar de ser a minha vontade, seria falta de educação mandar você sair da minha cama, então eu estou indo dormir no quarto de visitas.

(essa noite do Ruki-chibi não termina nem um pouco bem kkk tem uma continuação no capítulo sete que eh todo dele em POV)

Continua

Gente, a noite de cão do Ruki tah só no começo ainda kkk

Bjks

Espero que alguém esteja gostando, fiz milagres pra conseguir entrar aqui *olhando pras apostilas enormes e todas as coisas que tem pra fazer* ufff


	5. Quase

**História: **É tão difícil dizer... Eu te amo.

**Capítulo: **05 de _indeterminado_

**Publicada: **03/04/2010

**Capa: **http:/ img443 .imageshack .us /img443 / 25/ todifcildizereuteamo .jpg (tirem os espacinhos ^.~)

**Beta: **Laisa-chan

**C****ategoria: **the GazettE e Miyavi

**Disclaimer: **O Reita pode não ser meu, mas acho que o Ruki ta perdendo ele também. Sem fins lucrativos.

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Romance e novela, Shoujo-Ai

**Personagens: **Reita & Ruki, Reita & Aoi, Kai & Miyavi

**Comentários:** Man ficando maior do que eu pensava, os esboços estão se estendendo de dois capítulos pra mais. Mas vamos ver onde isso vai dar ^.~

* * *

É TÃO DIFÍCIL DIZER... EU TE AMO_5. QUASE

_Por Kami-chan_

Já estava quase na hora quando Reita se viu apenas com uma toalha enrolada na cintura diante do guarda roupas, o admirando. Essa era uma das coisas em sair por aí com Aoi, o cara era sempre o mais bem vestido e simplesmente não dava pra andar ao lado dele usando qualquer coisa.

Essa era particularmente uma das coisas que mais gostava em Ruki, pois todas as vezes que saiam pra comprar coisas era o pequeno quem indicava as roupas que ficavam melhores em si e ainda dizia qual deveria ser usada com qual. Por Reita desde que estivesse vestido já era o suficiente, mas hoje sua companhia seria Aoi e não Ruki e isso era potencialmente mais problemático, já que o moreno era um milhão de vezes mais observador nessas coisas.

Após alguns minutos se deu por vencido e desistiu, vestiu uma calça preta de elástico que apesar de se ajustar perfeitamente em sua cintura ia se alargando pelas pernas compridas, acompanhada por uma regata nadadora azul marinho tão justa ao corpo que parecia ter sido apenas pintada sobre a pele do baixista, e ainda um colete preto esportivo e sem mangas jogado aberto por cima da mesma.

Botou a faixinha no rosto e estava terminando de arrepiar o cabelo quando o celular que estava em cima da cama tocou. Nem olhou no visor, só estava esperando por uma pessoa.

– Yuu? Eu to quase pronto aqui!

– Oi Akira, é o Takanori. – Sim, a voz do pequeno saiu muito emburrada. Ruki não entendia, Reita de mãos dadas, aquele brilho nos olhos de Aoi, aquele fanservice pra lá de esquisito e ainda não explicado e ainda agora Reita estava claramente esperando por uma ligação de Yuu, pior, estava esperando por Yuu.

Isso não estava certo, Reita era o SEU melhor amigo e não queria dividi-lo com mais ninguém. Ta certo, o loiro estava agindo de um jeito esquisito e ainda tinha aquele beijo que não conseguia tirar da cabeça por mais que tentasse, mas aquilo devia ser passageiro e ele sabia que Reita logo voltaria ao "normal".

– Oh sim... claro... gomen Ruki, pensei que era o...

– ...Yuu. Afinal o que há entre vocês, hein? – Por mais que se controlasse sua voz saiu mais irritada do que planejara.

– Somos uma equipe oras...

– Nunca em todos esses anos vi vocês tão próximos.

– E qual o problema?

– ... – Ruki levou algum tempo para responder, por fim disse em tom muito baixo – Nenhum.

– Então fala logo Takachan, eu to atrasado.

– É que eu queria uma carona pra ir pra casa do Kai. O céu ta meio cinza, acho que vai chover e não quero ir de moto.

– Ué, você vai? E a Yume?

– Eu... – "Eu terminei" era o que ele tinha pra dizer, a noite anterior tinha sido longa, estranha e sem explicação. Não precisava de uma carona, precisava das palavras acolhedoras de Akira. – Ela foi cedo pra um trabalho – disse por fim.

– Em final de semana?

– É... é fora do país, ela teve que embarcar hoje. – arremeteu logo a mentira, sinceramente ele nem sabia pra onde ela tinha ido depois dos muitos tapas que lhe dera e de que arrancara seu carro a toda velocidade até sumir do seu campo de visão.

– Hn. O problema é que eu não vou de carro. Se você tivesse me avisado antes...

– Hn? Mas eu nunca precisei te avisar antes, sempre vou de carona com você.

– Pois é, mas é que o Aoi vai passar aqui e... bom, olha eu acho que ele não se importa em...

– Ahh... O Yuu – Suas palavras soaram pesadas, mais uma vez Aoi e mais uma vez todas as cenas do dia anterior giraram em sua cabeça com a mesma suavidade de um contêiner carregado caindo do guindaste e sem entender muito bem o motivo, a raiva tomou conta de si. – Deixa Akira, esquece. Eu me viro!

– Mas eu tenho certeza que o Aoi não vai se importar em...

– ... Eu disse pra esquecer... Bye – e antes do loiro conseguir responder percebeu a ligação ser cortada.

No mesmo instante a campainha tocou. Agora sim, pelo horário e pelo fato do porteiro não ter anunciado a pessoa que subia, ele sabia ser Aoi.

– Desculpe por subir assim, é que liguei pro seu celular umas três vezes e só caía na caixa postal. – O moreno foi logo se explicando.

– Ah, era o Ruki no telefone, ele queria uma carona.

– Ah, é verdade, ele sempre vai com você.

– Já passou da hora dele tirar a própria carteira de motorista pra poder comprar um carro...

– Credo, outro Ozzy nas ruas¹ – Ambos riram – Então, vamos pegar ele onde?

– Hn?

– Ruki!

– Ah não... ele disse que não precisa.

– Bom, o Ruki é o Ruki e se ele disse né... E nós ainda temos que passar no mercado. – Reita riu guiando Aoi para fora e fechando o apartamento.

– O que foi que o Kai esqueceu dessa vez? – disse revirando os olhos nas órbitas, o maior defeito do baterista e também uma característica que ele detestava muito.

– Olha, até que pouca coisa dessa vez – O moreno disse puxando um pedaço de papel do bolso, em que tinha feito a lista do que Kai lhe pedira no telefone.

– Tem um mercado perto daqui. – Reita disse eficiente e se permitiu observar Yuu com atenção.

O moreno tinha dado um passo à frente para apertar o botão do elevador e então voltara para a mesma posição, descansando as mãos unidas atrás do corpo. Como sempre, impecável. Dessa vez usando uma calça de couro preto justa e uma regata preta meio transparente que dava a impressão da roupa ser uma peça só, os cabelos apenas muito bem escovados caiam naturalmente em torno de seu rosto, realçando a arma mais audaciosa de Yuu: a boca. Reita sentiu um calafrio lhe percorrer ao se pegar imaginando como seriam aqueles lábios em ação, ao mesmo tempo em que escondia com perfeição a maneira como estava pasmo ao perceber que fora apenas preciso receber uma ligação do moreno para aceitar aquela carona e se esquecer assim de Ruki.

Não sejamos apressados, Reita não deixou de amar seu pequeno, talvez nunca fosse capaz de tal coisa, e nem tanto nutria algum sentimento além de amizade por Aoi. Mas fosse por carência ou por raiva, dois sentimentos que Ruki e suas mais recentes atitudes o estavam fazendo sentir, Yuu estava ali e parecia não se preocupar com a forma como se expressava quando estavam sozinhos, que além de divertida deixava um certo interesse transparecer no ar, na verdade, ele parecia se sentir bem a vontade com isso tudo. De repente um Yuu sozinho consigo parecia tão pervertido quanto Ruki ante as multidões.

Shiroyama Yuu era um homem muito atraente e estava conseguindo chamar sua atenção, na verdade, com sua maneira sutil e quase imperceptível estava conseguindo o atrair de certa forma. Era diferente de Ruki, as fantasias que tinha com o baixinho provinham de um desejo colossal, enfrentaria o mundo pelo pequeno, por Takanori ele abriria mão de qualquer coisa. Mas com Yuu, o moreno estava o atraindo com uma mistura ímpar de sensualidade e senso de humor. Não era o amor que sentia por Takanori, mas era algo quente e Reita não deixaria passar uma coisa assim, até porque sentia que se abordasse o moreno tinha uma grande chance de não ser rejeitado.

Era gostosa essa sensação de deixar de correr atrás da atenção mendigada de alguém e sentir que há uma pessoa próxima a si que o considera de certa forma especial. Sentia que de algum jeito era como se Aoi estivesse fazendo consigo o que ele fazia com Ruki, e desejava que o pequeno lhe retribuísse.

– Gostou? – perguntou o moreno bem humorado ao se sentir observado. Nisso o elevador chegou e ambos entraram.

– Você sempre foi o melhor de nós quando o assunto é bom gosto.

- Hunf, se você soubesse do que eu gosto... – disse sem pensar, mais pra si e para o painel da caixa de aço, virado para o mesma e apertando o botão referente ao térreo.

– Hm? – Reita realmente não tinha ouvido as palavras do moreno.

Aoi achou graça e apenas se virou para frente na mesma posição em que estava Reita, ao lado do mesmo, sentia o rosto quente e com certeza estava corado. Ainda assim olhou para o mais alto e apenas sorriu, um sorriso curto e meigo, extremamente sensual, varrendo com os olhos escuros todo o rosto de Reita e por fim puxando ambos os garotos para um olhar mudo, os dois pares de íris escuras disputando qual dos olhares era capaz de penetrar mais fundo na imensidão do outro. Sem desviar seus olhos Reita deu um passo na direção de Yuu, pro inferno com o bom senso, aquele cara estava sim tentando seduzi-lo de alguma forma e livre e desimpedido que estava, daria ao guitarrista o que queria.

Ainda um pouco hesitante moveu o outro pé e assim de fato, ficou mais próximo do outro que instintivamente entreabriu os lábios, forçando-se contra a vontade de fechar os olhos e assim perder aquele contato. De repente o mundo ao redor deles se perdeu no esquecimento.

Aoi mal podia se conter, sempre sonhara com Akira sem nunca se deixar levar por essa ilusão, afinal Reita 'pertencia' à Ruki desde que se conheciam e para Aoi doía menos apenas sonhar em silêncio. Mas então Reita estava ali, ele podia ter rompido aquele olhar facilmente já que não havia nada de muito inocente naquela encarada tão profunda, mas ao invés disso ele se aproximou. Sim, para Aoi o clima que se formara ali entre eles era quase palpável.

O mundo parecia devorado pelo silêncio absoluto, nem mesmo as batidas de seu próprio coração que acelerava mais a cada minuto ele era capaz de ouvir. Se Reita não estivesse usando aquela faixinha certamente poderia sentir a respiração do mesmo em sua pele. Tudo parecia acontecer em câmera lenta, Yuu não foi capaz de suportar mais aquele olhar que parecia lhe devorar, piscou duas vezes antes de se jogar em um abismo ainda mais profundo ao focar seus olhos na boca que se aproximava da sua, o que fez seus lábios se abrirem ainda um pouco mais e seus olhos se fecharem lentamente.

Mas então um solavanco sob seus pés os tirou do transe, separando-os imediatamente antes da porta do elevador abrir. Por ela entraram quatro garotas que logo reconheceram as duas pessoas ali dentro, pra quê! Começou então ali uma sessão de ovação ao baixista e ao guitarrista moreno do the GazettE que fez Reita sorrir simpático, mas amarelo e Aoi apenas olhar para o visor digital do elevador, irritado. Não que não gostassem desse tratamento, aquela apenas não era a hora certa pra isso.

É claro que depois da interrupção no elevador nem um nem outro encontrava meios convincentes para reascender aquele clima e no carro o silêncio reinou sendo quebrado apenas pelo breve diálogo em que Yuu disse que seria melhor Reita dirigir já que sabia o caminho e após uma educada discussãozinha o baixista aceitou. Tinham ainda que passar no supermercado e Aoi foi o caminho todo com o cotovelo apoiado na porta e os dedos entre os lábios, pensativo enquanto nem prestava atenção na paisagem que fingia admirar e Reita com ambas as mãos no volante, mais concentrado que o normal no transito.

– Então, por onde a gente começa? – o loiro falou olhando para o vasto local, mas logo em seguida deitou o olhar sobre o moreno ao seu lado que procurava por aquela listinha novamente.

– Hã, ele só quer alguns legumes, Yakibifun e... um Johnny Walker? – Aoi fez uma expressão interrogativa, Kai falava tanto quando lhe ligara que nem percebeu o que escrevia no papel.

– Keep walking – Reita fez um gesto adiante com as mãos e eles começaram a andar – Pra que o Kai quer um Jonnes? A gente não vai encontrar isso aqui não, tem que ir na loja de bebidas.

– Vai saber.

– E o que ele planeja cozinhar que precisa disso tudo? E pior, como esquece disso tudo?

– Ele disse que tinha mudado de ideia sobre o que cozinhar, por isso o macarrão, mas que não substituiria os pratos, por isso precisaria de mais quantidade de legumes.

– Ele não é de fazer isso... mudar de ideia de uma hora pra outra. – Aoi apenas sorriu, não dando nenhuma resposta ao comentário de Reita. Não, Kai realmente não era de fazer isso, mas tinha um bom palpite do motivo e tinha uma boa impressão de que aqueles telefonemas carinhosos eram uma boa dica.

Não tinha quase ninguém no mercado, aquele horário era quase que exclusivo para pessoas com o mesmo problema que eles, ingredientes faltando. Reita passou a mão por uma cestinha e a carregou andando lado a lado com Aoi que lia mais uma vez a listinha a fim de memorizá-la, então guardou o papel e decidiu voltar a conversar com Reita, não queria que o silêncio que havia os atingido dentro do carro voltasse agora que Akira tinha tornado a conversar.

Falaram sobre muitas coisas, puxar assunto não era uma coisa difícil e Suzuki tinha uma habilidade incrível de trazer o bom humor pra conversa. Lembravam de coisas engraçadas que a banda já tinha enfrentado ao mesmo tempo em que pegavam uma a uma as coisas de que precisavam. Yuu se certificava em fazer o percurso por dentro do local na maior das paciências, para que minutos tão agradáveis ao lado de Reita pudessem durar um pouco mais, e tudo estava mesmo saindo de maneira muito agradável até que...

– Mas é sério, por que você tirou? – Reita perguntou colocando a cestinha que agora já estava um tanto pesada no chão ao lado de seus pés enquanto Aoi procurava o macarrão de arroz que Kai queria.

– Sei lá Akira, cansei daquela coisinha pendurada no canto da minha boca. Sabe, ela já é grande o suficiente pra ter mais um acessório aqui – ele disse rindo fazendo um gesto com a ponta dos dedos na região onde tinha um piercing.

– Na minha opinião agora é que da pra ver o quanto seus lábios são carnudos – Akira disse com simplicidade, mas não pode ver o sorriso que conseguiu fazer brotar naquela parte do corpo do guitarrista que era o foco da conversa, pois Aoi estava pegando o que tinham ido procurar ali.

– Eu não entendi, você está querendo dizer que eu deveria colocá-lo novamente ou que assim ta melhor? – perguntou ainda divertido, mas foi sem pensar que Reita simplesmente lhe respondeu.

– Eu nunca beijei um piercing – disse de um jeito pensativo, mais como se tivesse dito um pensamento em voz alta por acidente.

A resposta fez os olhos de Aoi seguirem imediatamente para a face do outro que ainda parecia profundamente pensativo, o guitarrista riu instintivamente da situação e se aproximou propositalmente demais do amigo para lhe dar a resposta que veio em sua mente como um tiro ao ouvir o que Reita tinha dito. Se soaria atirado, folgado, pervertido ou se Reita iria gostar era outra coisa, mas os olhos de ébano infiltraram-se nos do baixista concentrando toda atenção do mesmo para si, uma certeza que queria ter antes de responder.

– Eu ainda tenho o do umbigo se você quiser saber como é. – ele devia estar a poucos centímetros de distância do outro e tinha a atenção de Reita totalmente em si.

O baixista não respondeu, na verdade uma imagem da barriga de Aoi com o pequeno e delicado acessório destacando a região que poderia ser livremente tocada e beijada por si quase o fez ter uma vertigem. Talvez o que o tivesse impedido de tontear fosse aquele olhar tão negro e profundo quanto o seu e que lhe prendia no momento, chamando-o, deixando Shiroyama cada vez mais próximo de si, fazendo-o ver o rosto bonito cada vez mais perto até sumir na escuridão de suas pálpebras fechadas.

Dessa vez Aoi pode sentir o arrepio pelos lábios de Reita que chegaram a se roçar de leve aos seus, suas mãos unidas em frente ao corpo, segurando o macarrão. Permaneceu imóvel e de olhos fechados enquanto o moreno esperava pelo toque completo de seus lábios para recebê-los em um carinho que simplesmente não aconteceu, ou melhor, não teve tempo de acontecer. O telefone de Yuu tocou e no susto Reita se afastou e o moreno atendeu.

_No telefone:_

– _Fala Kai – O baterista tinha acabado de estragar o momento que sonhava tanto em ter e o pior, estava sendo interrompido pela segunda vez naquela curta manhã, então se sentia no direito de atender com aquele tom pesado e desgostoso._

– _Vocês já estão no mercado? – o baterista parecia muito apressado._

– _Eu to te fazendo um favor e você fica me apressando?_

– _Não, não é isso, é eu preciso também de molho Shoyo, temi que já tivessem saído do mercado. – ele falou um pouco mais devagar, mas dessa vez meio em tom de advertência que Aoi sentia não ser direcionado para ele, nisso pode-se ouvir uma terceira voz atrás de Kai._

– _Eu juro que não foi por mal – É, Aoi agora tinha certeza de que a advertência não tinha sido para ele e ainda em silêncio ouviu Kai responder ao seu convidado._

– _Myv, quando eu perguntei se você tinha usado todo o molho você me disse que não – Kai estava bravo mesmo._

– _Mas eu não usei, oh – nesse momento Aoi pode imaginar que Miyavi estava mostrando a Kai o vidro do molho e isso o fez rir em silêncio, apenas acompanhando a pequena discussão dos dois._

– _Você com toda sua inteligência devia imaginar que eu queria usar isso pra cozinhar e não deixar somente o produto que fica grudado no vidro quando o molho acaba e cai pro fundo depois de algum tempo. Myv, shoyo não é ketchup._

– _Kai, eu ainda estou aqui – Aoi resolveu se pronunciar assim que parou de rir._

– _Ah desculpe Aoi, será que ainda da pra vocês trazerem mais isso?_

– _Hai hai, não se preocupe. Bye – Yuu desligou o telefone ainda sorrindo._

_Acabou o telefonema :p_

– Kai quer Shoyo. – Yuu disse apenas.

– Quem não tem Shoyo em casa? – perguntou o baixista.

– Acho que Kai tem um namorado que 'bebe' molho. – ele riu, para Aoi não seria nenhuma novidade se Miyavi e Kai assumissem um relacionamento, na verdade achava os dois juntos um casal muito fofo. Então puxou Reita pela mão, exatamente como tinha feito no dia anterior, mas dessa vez para irem atrás do molho. Esqueceu por um momento o clima quebrado, afinal o mercado não era lugar para dois membros de uma banda famosa decidirem dar uns amassos.

– Nee, não é novidade que ele está apaixonado, acho que toda a banda, todo nosso andar na PS, os sttafs e o empresário já perceberam como ele anda atendendo ao telefone. Sem falar que ele está diferente. – o baixista apenas se deixou levar pelo outro.

– Acho que ele vai almoçar com agente.

– Então finalmente vamos conhecer o grande amor do Kai. – Reita brincou.

– Acho que nós já o conhecemos.

– Como pode ter certeza?

– Ouvi a voz dele no fundo do telefone.

– Ué, pode ser só mais um amigo do Yutaka... Aliás o que te garante que ele tenha um namorado? – perguntou frisando o "O" do final.

– Quer fazer uma aposta comigo? – o moreno perguntou se virando na direção de Reita.

– Você passa muito tempo com o Takashima – riu Reita, mas continuou ao ver que Aoi deu um leve sorriso para concordar, mas logo voltou a ficar sério. – Quer apostar o que? – Perguntou cheio de si, balançando as mãos unidas pelos dedos entrelaçados.

– O domingo. – disse convicto.

– Domingo, quer passar o dia de amanhã comigo? – perguntou Akira, ele sabia que aquela história estava se enrolando, mas ele era livre pra viver qualquer aventura que quisesse, não é?

– Uhum, o vencedor planeja todo o domingo e o perdedor acompanha.

– Só isso? Eu achei que você ia dizer "o perdedor obedece" – Reita disse e fez Aoi rir.

– Não vou obrigar você a fazer algo que talvez não queira... – ele virou os olhos para a direita pensativo e então logo acrescentou – O que também não quer dizer que eu não vá tentar – disse jogando mais um de seus sorrisos ao homem que puxava pela mão, só então o soltando e pegando um vidro do molho que Kai havia pedido, agora era só ir para a casa do baterista e achar um argumento que convença Akira que Kai e Myv são bem mais que amigos.

CONTINUA ^.~

Pls me digam o que estão achando *.*

¹ O vovô Ozzy pra quem não lembra só conseguiu tirar a carteira de motorista no ano de 2009 e sim, ele passou TODOS esse anos tentando, mas nunca passava. Quantos mil anos tem o Ozzy alguém sabe? Eu acho que Uchiha Madara já curtia as músicas dele em sua adolescência kkkk


	6. Almoço com Miyavi

**História: **É tão difícil dizer... Eu te amo.

**Capítulo: **06 de _indeterminado_

**Publicada: **20/05/2010

**Capa: **http:/ img443 .imageshack .us /img443 / 25/ todifcildizereuteamo .jpg (tirem os espacinhos ^.~)

**Beta: **Laisa-chan

**Categoria: **the GazettE e Miyavi

**Disclaimer: **Eles não me pertencem, não tenho nenhum direito sobre a imagem deles, essa fic se desenrola sobre fatos inteiramente fictícios, Yume não existe e eu não ganho dinheiro com essas histórias.

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Romance e Novela, Shoujo-Ai

**Personagens: **

**Comentários:** Demorei, eu sei. Desculpem-me por favor. E não se esqueçam do Ruki, a noite de cão dele vem num flash back em um capítulo todinho dele ^.~ Hoje, veremos como ficou o almoço e quem sabe o Yuu consiga arrancar um beijo de verdade de Reita né, coitadinho, quase teve o que tanto quer por duas vezes e sempre vem um e acaba com o clima.

* * *

É TÃO DIFÍCIL DIZER... EU TE AMO_6. ALMOÇO COM MIYAVI

_Pro Kami-chan_

– Espera... eu... eu acho que ainda não entendi. Você pode me explicar novamente? – perguntou o moreninho que tinha acabado de se vestir e agora ajeitava os fios negros e úmidos, mas era interrompido pelo cantor sentado em sua cama.

– O apartamento do quinto andar é meu, eu o comprei. Um dia desses da semana retrasada vi quando estava chegando aqui pra ver você o ex dono dizendo ao porteiro que estava indo para os Estado Unidos e queria vender o apartamento, então... eu o comprei. – Miyavi explicou calmamente pela... bom ele tinha parado de contar depois da sétima vez.

– Mas você já tem um apartamento. E num prédio muito melhor que esse aqui. – Kai era inteligente, muito inteligente, mas às vezes Myv achava que ele se fazia de tapado de propósito, quem liga, a carinha que ele fazia no esforço de entender completamente o que o Meevs dizia era absolutamente e fofamente mordível. O cantor não resistiu, se levantou de onde estava, abraçou o namorado por trás e o trouxe consigo novamente para a cama, fazendo-o sentar ainda de costas para si entre suas pernas, sobre o colchão.

– Lá eu não tenho você como vizinho. – explicou calmamente.

– Você acha que não vão perceber que você deixou um prédio de nível superior pra se mudar pro mesmo prédio que eu? – Myv suspirou com a pergunta de Kai, não entendia essa preocupação toda que o outro tinha com o que poderiam supor sobre eles.

– Amor, nossos prédios são praticamente iguais, até o empreiteiro é o mesmo. Se começarem a perguntar demais eu digo que estava tendo problemas com alguns moradores do outro e já estava querendo me mudar, foi apenas coincidência acabar no mesmo prédio que o meu amigo de longa data. Tenta ver o lado bom, elevador com senha, um apartamento por andar e eu posso justificar minha entrada na garagem do seu prédio todos os dias. – ele falava encostando o queixo no ombro do baterista. – Mas ainda assim, se você acha que não é a melhor opção eu ainda não encontrei comprador pro outro apartamento, posso voltar pra lá e vender esse – disse triste.

– Não. Não, a ideia é ótima. É só que... é só que eu não esperava, você nunca comentou nada.

– Queria surpresa. Além do mais você sabe que por mim nós moraríamos juntos.

– Como se eu fosse capaz de dormir sozinho aqui sabendo que você está dormindo igualmente sozinho apenas dois andares abaixo. – Yutaka disse e Myv riu.

– É, e eu sei que você não tranca aquela porta. – disse ameaçador, fazendo Kai se arrepiar com a ilusão de ter seu sono interrompido no meio da noite por um Miyavi recém chegado de uma turnê internacional, louco de desejo intensificado pela saudade.

O baterista mordeu o lábio inferior sem perceber tomado pela imagem da ideia, fazendo Myv rir tentando imaginar o que se passava por aquela cabecinha nada casta. O cantor apertou mais o menor em seu abraço, deixou um beijo em sua bochecha e tentou lembrar à Kai que ele devia terminar de se arrumar, pois já estava quase na hora de seus amigos chegarem, mas nem bem terminou de falar e ambos ouviram o barulho do interfone. Era a desvantagem de toda aquela segurança e mordomia, tinham que descer e acompanhar seus convidados para não precisar divulgar a senha de seu andar.

Kai, Aoi e Reita chegaram rindo dentro do apartamento, o baterista os guiou para a cozinha para deixarem as sacolas, não imaginava que tinha pedido tanta coisa assim. No cômodo passou a desembalar as coisas que iria usar e pegar ainda outras coisas em sua geladeira. Reita e Aoi riam enquanto Yuu tirava as coisas da sacola, Akira fazia piadas maldosas sobre a lista gigantesca de coisas que Kai tinha pedido e o baterista tentava ignora-las com bom humor.

Akira tinha agora tirado a garrafa de whisky pedida por Kai e contava com bom humor que a moça da loja realmente tinha pensado que ele e Aoi fossem namorados, tudo porque o moreno o puxava pela mão o tempo todo enquanto olhavam as garrafas bonitas. Foi nessa hora que o cantor entrou pela cozinha, chamando atenção de todos.

– Jones – gritou com os olhos brilhando na direção da garrafa que Reita segurava – Meu preferido, quase enlouqueci quando vi as garrafas vazias. Obrigado, Kai – disse num sorriso para o baterista, lembrava-se do namorado ligando para Aoi pedindo uma longa lista de coisas.

Então Myv pareceu ter percebido as outras presenças no ambiente e cumprimentou do seu jeito, quase sufocando Aoi e depois Reita que discretamente trocaram um olhar cúmplice. Sim, pois tinham uma aposta no ar. O olhar superior de Aoi tentava lembrar a Reita que Kai tinha lhe pedido a bebida à noite, então Myv já estava ali. E Reita querendo dizer que aquilo não era o bastante, afinal, quantas noites não passara na casa de Ruki e nunca passaram de amigos.

– Miyavi, será que você podia arrumar a mesa pra mim? – perguntou Kai já cortando algumas coisas.

– Ahh mas eu queria... – Miyavi não terminou a frase, apenas fitou a garrafa nas mãos de Reita ainda com os olhos brilhando.

– Reita, vai preparar algo para bebermos. Não se preocupe o seu Johnny Walker não vai evaporar.

– Evaporar não, mas espera o Uruha chegar pra ver. – O tatuado saiu a contra gosto da cozinha, seguido por Reita que iria para o pequeno bar que dividia a sala de visitas da sala de jantar.

– Precisa de uma ajuda aí, Meevs? – perguntou Aoi

- Não, eu sei onde ta tudo. Obrigado. – a resposta do cantor fez outro sorriso cheio de significados surgir no rosto de Aoi, mas ele ficou quieto.

– Você e o tatuado se dão super bem né? – perguntou assim que ficou sozinho com Kai na cozinha.

– É, Miyavi é uma figura. – respondeu.

– Kai... – ele se desencostou da mesa atrás do baterista para parar ao lado do outro que estava em frente a pia – Salva o meu domingo?

.:.

Miyavi levou cerca de quinze minutos pra arrumar a mesa para todos e boa parte desse tempo teve a companhia de Reita que diferente do que manda o manual, ao invés de fazer uma dose da bebida pra cada um deles preferiu encher um baita copo que agora dividia com Ishihara e que também passaria pelas mãos de todo mundo ali. Uma coisa era evidente, Myv parecia completamente à vontade ali e interessava a Reita saber até onde ia essa cumplicidade entre o cantor e o baterista.

– Nee Taka-kun, você até que se arruma bem aqui no apartamento do Kai, nem precisou de ajuda pra achar nada. – o tatuado o olhou com um sorriso indecifrável antes de responder.

– Eu passo mesmo muito tempo aqui, Kai é um excelente amigo. Realmente insubstituível. – terminou pegando o copo das mãos de Reita e tomando alguns pequenos goles. – Ahh e ele também é meu vizinho – dessa vez o riso foi debochado e o cantor devolveu o copo ao baixista.

Sem dizer mais nada seguiu novamente para a cozinha, seguido de perto pelo loiro de faixa. Ao perceber a cozinha invadida Aoi se afastou de Kai que, tanto Reita quanto Miyavi puderam observar, estava corado de verdade. Era bem mais que evidente que uma conversa absolutamente pessoal tinha sido interrompida..

– Etto... parece que agente acabou interrompendo algo... – disse Reita guiando o corpo na direção de Aoi que estendia a mão para o loiro num pedido mudo pela bebida.

– Não mesmo... estávamos só botando a conversa em dia – respondeu simples o guitarrista, o copo sobre os lábios escondia um sorriso debochado.

– Deus, mas vocês se vêem todos os dias... – disse Miyavi enciumado.

– É. Ainda assim o Aoi queria saber se eu consegui descansar bem já que fiquei tão acabado depois do show de ontem e eu estava justamente contando a ele que sim, eu estou completamente relaxado hoje apesar do trafego intenso pra conseguir chegar até aqui. – Kai disse tudo de uma maneira tão simples e com toda essa simplicidade fez Myv virar um pimentão. Isso não era uma coisa normal.

Trafego intenso? Como se aquele pequeno demônio de covinhas tivesse prestado atenção em alguma outra coisa senão no assédio sexual ao corpo do cantor durante o percurso até sua casa. A lembrança da noite anterior invadiu sua mente e Miyavi engoliu seco enquanto a ardência em seu rosto contrastava com o suor frio em seu corpo.

– É... er... etto, Yuta-chan, o que é que você ta cozinhando aí? O cheirinho está ótimo – resolveu mudar de assunto, o rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando não estava lhe favorecendo. Kai não tinha o direito de brincar assim consigo e se continuasse abusando de sua 'insanidade' iria pegar pesado com o dono da casa.

Kai sorriu. Estava maravilhado com o estado do cantor e então olhou com cumplicidade para Aoi. Jamais criaria uma situação inexistente e tampouco iria adiante com aquilo se não tivesse a absoluta certeza de que o cantor não se importaria com o que estava prestes a fazer. Contudo a imagem de Reita perdendo qualquer tipo de aposta valia mais que a total privacidade na sua relação com o cantor. Kai se aproximou do namorado sem desfazer o sorriso, milhares de vezes mais fofo que seus pensamentos no momento.

– Você fica realmente uma graça quando está perdido por falta de jeito. – disse segurando o queixo do tatuado entre o polegar e o indicador.

– Eu só fiz um elogio ao seu trabalho. Você cozinha realmente muito bem. – apenas respondeu, tinha algo a mais ali, algo que ele ainda não sabia o que era... Era como um ar de travessura e combinava muito bem com o rosto sorridente.

– Eu sei que você adora a minha comida, amor – disse com carinho e aproximou seus lábios dos do cantor em um toque sutil e casto que fora rompido rapidamente para que o baterista pudesse tornar a sorrir, desta vez tão corado quanto o cantor. – O engraçado da história é que eu ainda nem comecei a cozinhar, koi. – Kai sorriu de maneira mais aberta e segurou o rosto do cantor com ambas as mãos espalmadas para se aproximar mias uma vez e lhe roubar mais um beijo, esse agora mais profundo, quase como se esquecesse que tinham convidados ali.

– Yare Reita, estamos sobrando aqui, hm.. – disse o guitarrista empurrando o baixista para fora da cozinha até a sala.

No meio da sala de visitas parou ante os toques castos das mãos de Yuu que o empurravam adiante e se virou de frente para o mesmo. A ação do baixista foi tão rápida e ágil que Aoi sequer percebeu sua movimentação, o que causou um impacto entre os dois corpos que pararam subitamente. De frente para Aoi, o baixista acabou com ambas as mãos seguras na cinturinha super esguia para evitar um maior dano no corpo moreno que fora atingido por sua ação.

– Você viu aquilo? – perguntou o loiro perplexo com o excesso de informação enquanto admirava o moreno, pouco ligando para fato de seus braços estarem mantendo o corpo de Aoi colado ao seu.

– Vi o que? – o moreno não se fez de desentendido, o fato era que as mãos de Reita postas em seu corpo estavam deixando o coração aprisionado em sua caixa torácica com ímpetos de sair pulando por aí.

– Aquele beijo, oras. – suspirou – Eles até que formam um casal bem bonito, nee. Combinam. – Reita falou e Aoi riu.

– É... tem muitos casais por aí que combinam e a gente nem imagina, né...

– Tipo?

– Tipo o Shou e o Saga, ou o Maya e o Aiji... ou ainda...

– Eu e você? – cortou o baixista, conseguindo deixar o moreno em sua frente levemente corado com as palavras inesperadas.

– É... eu acho que sim. E sabe o que mais, não foi só um beijo que eu vi naquela cozinha ali não... – disse sorrindo enquanto parecia não ligar para o calor que não abandonava seu rosto.

– Ahh é? E eu posso saber o que é que você viu?

– Eu não vi, eu 'previ' um domingo maravilhoso – o moreno falou mirando fundo as orbes tão escuras quanto as suas e então mudou o curso do seu olhar drasticamente até parar nos lábios de Reita e retornar aos seus olhos num pedido mudo e ainda esperançoso.

– E pra que esperar até amanhã? – disse o baixista erguendo uma de suas mãos da cintura para o alto dorso do moreno, aproximando-o mais por ali e vendo mais uma vez os olhos negros se fecharem enquanto um belo sorriso arqueava nos lábios cheios. Cada vez mais próximos dos seus, cada vez mais...

PÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ – é... para um apartamento caro, o interfone podia ter um som mais agradável.

.:.

Aquilo era muito mais do que inusitado, era algo que eles tinham debatido algumas centenas de vezes e seu romance não era assumido justamente porque era sempre Kai quem não queria que fosse assim. Então o próprio moreninho lhe pregava essa assim de surpresa... Não entendia, mas ao mesmo tempo não podia evitar que um leve sorriso aparecesse enquanto aceitava deliciado o beijo do seu bishounen.

"Reita, estamos sobrando aqui hm.." O cantor ouviu a voz de Aoi e ao sentir a movimentação dos corpos que os deixavam sozinhos ali cercou os dois braços na cintura de Kai, erguendo-o do chão e guiando o corpo menor que o seu até que este se chocasse com a geladeira. Sem nenhuma preocupação desceu as mãos para as coxas do baterista, 'ajudando-o' a erguer as pernas que acabaram se prendendo fortemente em torno da cintura do cantor.

– Eu posso saber o que foi isso, Uke-san? – Perguntou assim que o Kai rompeu o beijo que estava ficando um pouco... quente demais para o momento.

– Eu juro que você vai ter todas as explicações depois. Achei que você não iria se importar, Ishihara-danna. – terminou a frase sussurrando o apelido que era usado apenas em momentos mais... íntimos, por assim dizer. Miyavi ronronou ao ouvi-lo, guiando instintivamente os dentes contra a pele alva do pescoço do Yutaka. – Ahn... Amor... Ahhn... Myv, não é hora.

– Então não provoca. – respondeu prensando mais o corpo de Kai contra a geladeira, forçando seu baixo ventre contra o corpo exposto. – Aliás, você anda muito abusadinho ultimamente.

– Você gosta. – disse apertando o corpo do cantor mais para si pelas penas. – Eu sei como gosta. – disse calmamente rebolando no colo de seu koi que imediatamente apertou as duas mãos que pousavam calmamente em suas nádegas, suspirando pesado ao sentir o membro levemente desperto de Kai contra seu corpo.

– Kai...

PÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ – soou alto o interfone.

– Ah, chegaram os Takas que faltavam. Myv, você vai receber eles, por favor. Eu estou bem atrasado com o almoço.

– Eu? Como é que você quer que eu desça lá assim?

– Assim? – Kai fez uma careta de deboche.

– Assim Yutaka, bem assim – respondeu afastando os gominhos do traseiro do baterista e jogando o quadril contra o mesmo, fazendo Kai abafar o gemido mordendo o próprio lábio. – Entendeu meu amor, ou quer que eu te mostre mais uma vez?

– Se você fizer isso de novo nossos amigos vão ter um show de sexo explicito ao vivo.

– OK – disse o cantor separando ainda mais as partes do traseiro de Kai e forçando o quadril do baterista em um novo ângulo que o deixava bem mais exposto. Encarando seu koi com um sorriso travesso tomou impulso com o quadril, mas Kai não lhe deu tempo de continuar ao retirar as pernas do corpo de Miyavi e empurrá-lo assim que seus pés tocaram o chão.

– Vai logo abrir a porta, seu pervertido...

Miyavi saiu bufando da cozinha, tanto que pouco reparou os outros dois ali no meio da sala. Passou tão rápido pelo aposento, devido ao receio que de ambos vissem seu estado, que tudo que guardou do ambiente foi Reita e Aoi um de frente para o outro, Aoi olhando para alguma coisa muuuuito interessante no chão, talvez seus pés, e Reita procurando por alguma rachadura inexistente no teto branquinho do apartamento. Achou tudo muito estranho, talvez os amigos tivessem visto alguma parte de sua 'conversa' com Kai na cozinha e tivessem ficado assim tão constrangidos, o que seria mais um motivo para passar bem rapidamente por ali.

No elevador teria algum tempo para pensar em coisas que fossem inúteis o suficiente para fazer certa parte do seu corpo voltar ao normal. Gostava da companhia de Takanori e Kouyou, os dois sempre tornavam as festas mais agradáveis e os três juntos faziam qualquer ambiente ficar comicamente pervertido.

– Kai-chaaaaaaaan – o grito tomou conta dos ouvidos do cantor enquanto um flash quase o cegou. – Ee? Ops.. não era o Kai-chan, mas a foto ficou igualmente impagável – Kou riu mostrando o visor da câmera para Takanori que também riu.

– Hey Myv, quanto você acha que as suas fans pagariam pra ver uma foto dessas? – debochou Ruki enquanto Kou virava o aparelho para mostrar a pérola ao artista. Na foto a expressão impagável de Miyavi assustado pela surpresa era monstruosamente engraçada.

– É, não é o tipo de foto que vai parar no myspace... – comentou o cantor.

– Mas vai pra minha coleção especial – disse Uruha feliz já entrando no elevador.

– Você acredita que ele faz apresentações em slides de todos os almoços, festas, shows e lugares que agente vai? – Takanori perguntou ao moreno, também entrando no elevador.

– Sério? Haja paciência. – disse o cantor digitando sua data de aniversário no painel eletrônico enquanto Uruha se parava ao lado de Ruki para tirarem uma foto, mais uma pelo visto.

– Hey Meevs, vem junto – disse o guitarrista loiro, agora entre Takanori e Miyavi.

– Aí, essa ficou boa – disse Ruki.

– Claro, você quase nem aparece, nanico – Uruha riu, de fato, não que Ruki fosse assim tão tão tão baixo, mas ao lado de Myv e Kou ele parecia um anão de jardim

– Ahh vai se ferrar, Kouyou – respondeu fazendo os dois mais altos rirem.

A porta do elevador abriu e os três saíram. Ruki nem olhou para os outros dois atrás, a porta do apartamento certamente não estaria trancada, e ainda tinha ouvido Kou chamar Meevs para uma foto mais decente só dos dois.

Em silêncio e sem dar muita atenção aos dois Ruki simplesmente girou a maçaneta e entrou no apartamento de Kai. O que viu ali no meio da sala podia ser uma miragem, mas lhe atingiu de uma forma tão brusca que o baixinho travou completamente onde estava. Os músculos tesos, os olhos arregalados, a boca aberta sem emitir nenhum som, o coração esquecendo de bater e o pulmão contrariando-se a respirar. Aquilo era o fim.

.:.

PÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ – o som estridente do interfone quebrou – mais uma vez – o clima entre o baixista e o guitarrista.

Tomado de uma vergonha que Reita não sabia de onde vinha o loiro passou a admirar todos os detalhes do apartamento de Kai, olhando para todos os pontos menos para onde estava Aoi. O moreno tomado muito mais pela descrença do que pela vergonha deixou o olhar cair entre os dois, sentia as bochechas queimarem, mas ainda não sabia se era de vergonha pelo que mais uma vez QUASE aconteceu ou raiva pelo que mais uma vez NÃO aconteceu.

Yuu fechava os olhos por breves instantes e então tornava a abri-los, aquilo já tinha ido longe demais. Não precisavam mais daquele clima confuso, Reita já tinha deixado claro que tinha entendido que suas intenções não eram nem um pouco inocentes ou próximas de serem chamadas de amizade. Não precisava mais esconder que desejava Suzuki, ainda assim havia essa força invisível que mantinha sua cabeça abaixada, incapaz de prosseguir com aquilo.

Ambos foram capazes de notar os passos rápidos de Miyavi passando pela sala, mas fingiram não ligar. Quando Myv fechou a porta do apartamento rumo à portaria Reita colocou as duas mãos nos bolsos e fez menção de se virar para deixar o ambiente, e isso foi o suficiente para fazer aquela força imaginária que pesava na cabeça de Aoi sumir.

– Akira... – chamou tocando de leve o punho do maior quando este já havia lhe dado às costas – Desculpe-me, mas eu não posso mais esperar por isso. – E nem dois passos foram precisos para acabar mais uma vez com a distância entre os dois, e mesmo sem esperar por uma resposta do outro tocou-lhe os lábios em ato casto.

Algo simples para não assustar e nem confundir o da faixa, um simples selinho e então mais outro, este dedicado somente ao lábio inferior de Reita. Estava indo com calma para que o baixista pudesse pará-lo caso não quisesse o contato que ainda estaria por vir. Aoi mordeu de leve o lábio que beijou, mais como uma forma de criar ali uma abertura e então passou a língua no espaço formado entre os lábios de Reita.

Não pode deixar de sorrir ao sentir o hálito quente tocar sua face, Akira estava claramente trocando um gemido por aquele arfado mudo que o fez liberar boa parte do ar que reservava em seus pulmões enquanto permitia que seus lábios se abrissem. Seriam os lábios um dos pontos sensíveis de Reita? Teria outros momentos para descobrir, agora Yuu queria outra coisa.

Aoi se afastou minimamente, ainda sorrindo mirou os olhos de Akira. Eles brilhavam em um brilho único, muito bem conhecido. Shiroyama ansiava por aquele momento mais a cada novo dia, a cada novo minuto na verdade, mas ainda assim queria que fosse o outro quem tomasse a ação primeiro. As mãos de Reita abandonaram os bolsos para se unirem à cintura do moreno mais uma vez, uma delas sorrateira subiu até a nuca sob os longos fios negros.

Aoi lhe dera muito mais que a informação do que queria, o que ele sentia Reita ainda não sabia, mas não devia ser nada ruim uma vez que o moreno para consigo era apenas sorrisos. Mentiria se dissesse que sentia algo além da mais óbvia atração pelo ser absurdamente lindo em sua frente, nada em momento algum seria capaz de fazer Ruki sumir de sua mente.

Podia esconder seu amor do mundo, podia ter sido rejeitado pelo pequeno, mas nada mudaria o fato de que não seria fácil esquecer o amor que sentia por ele... se é que isso algum dia seria possível. Mas Aoi estava ali, lindo, simples e sincero como era, completamente exposto e disposto a si. Mentiria também qualquer ser vivo na face desta terra que dissesse que nunca desejou sentir aqueles lábios. E se fosse Aoi o ser capaz de fazer Ruki desaparecer de sua mente? Carente, rejeitado e de repente se descobrindo desejado tomou a boca do moreno sem hesitações.

Sentia a textura aquecida da cavidade que acomodava sua língua enquanto a mesma vasculhava por todos os cantos sendo tocada e acariciada pela língua de Yuu. O beijo era calmo, suas bocas pareciam se encaixar com uma perfeição incrível. Tudo acontecendo tão lenta e minuciosamente quanto uma exploração bem feita deve ser. Tão gostoso e aconchegante que fazia o baixista se sentir tão bem como não se sentia há tempos, tanto que sentia que aquele momento poderia não ter fim nunca... nunca até ouvir o som da porta se abrindo e sentir Aoi se afastar de si com pressa, certamente também por ouvir a mesma coisa.

E na porta a última coisa que Reita queria ver: Ruki. Pálido, com os olhos arregalados e visivelmente chocado. Aoi sentiu toda sua conquista ruir, apenas Reita achava que era capaz de esconder o que sentia pelo vocalista e por mais que o amasse, Aoi sabia que ante Ruki ele não era nada além de um amigo qualquer para Akira. Olhou de Ruki para Reita e então levou educadamente ambas as mãos em frente aos lábios pra remover qualquer resquício de saliva ali, em seguida olhando firmemente para Ruki.

– Bom dia Ruki. Eu vou... ajudar o Kai ali na cozinha – disse e abandonou o aposento ignorando o fato de que nenhum dos dois lhe dava atenção, Reita olhava o pequeno absolutamente vidrado... talvez arrependido do beijo que lhe dera.

– Hey Ruki, travou aí... Entra logo, criatura – a voz animada de Uruha tirou o pequeno do transe, empurrando o mesmo apartamento a dentro.

Sem maiores comentários, sem maiores emoções, o pequeno apenas fingiu não ver o que viu entrando na conversa e no pique de Uruha e Miyavi, apesar de seus sorrisos terem se tornado um pouco menores, mas os outros estavam tão entretidos que nem repararam. Reita foi até a sacada e ficou sozinho lá por um bom tempo com a vaga desculpa de que queria fumar, Aoi fez de conta que acreditou e respeitou a vontade do baixista de ficar sozinho, se arrepender era um direito dele. Assim pensava.

– Hey Aoi – quem chamava era Uruha e o flash atingiu o moreno assim que olhou na direção de onde a voz vinha.

O moreno piscou, assim de surpresa o flash lhe incomodava um pouco. Mas assim que se recuperou fez um sinal com a mão, chamando o loiro para perto de si. Pararam um do lado do outro abraçados para a foto, mas no último minuto Aoi virou o rosto e deixou um amigável beijo na têmpora de Uruha, fazendo o sorriso do mesmo aumentar e um Uruha levemente corado ser registrado na fotografia.

– Hey, eu também quero – disse Kai secando as mãos em um pano de prato e parando do outro lado de Uruha, deixando vários beijinhos na face do mesmo que agora ria de forma gostosa. Aoi também entrou na brincadeira e passou a distribuir vários beijinhos na face do outro guitarrista que intimamente se derretia.

– Essa sim vai pro myspace – disse o mais alto ali vendo a imagem dos três onde ele mesmo ria tanto que pseudo covinhas apareciam em sua face enquanto era acarinhado pelos dois colegas de banda.

– Hey Uru, coloca essa aqui no teu Myspace também – Miyavi surgiu por trás de Kai puxando o corpo do baterista de maneira desengonçada e tomando-lhe a boca em um beijo divertido. Uruha riu e registrou o momento.

– Ai, ninguém me disse que isso ia ser um almoço de noivado – debochou o loiro.

– E não é, seu baka. Era pra você ficar surpreso com a revelação aqui. – disse o baterista se fazendo de indignado.

– Ahh Kai, por favor... tem coisas que só sendo cego pra não ver, né – Uruha respondeu simples assim. Era o segundo membro da banda que não se mostrava nem um pouco surpreso com aquilo que ele achava que escondia tão bem.

– Ah ta, muito obrigado viu – disse debochado, mas vermelho com a constatação fazendo os outro, inclusive seu namorado, rirem.

– Er, Kai – Ruki que estava ausente até então apareceu na cozinha, voltando do banheiro pela enésima vez. Ele não estava se sentindo mal nesse sentido, mas toda vez que se via perdido ali entre as inúmeras brincadeiras que Aoi fazia ele fugia para o lugar apenas para se isolar mesmo. – desculpe mas não vou poder ficar para o almoço, não estou me sentindo muito bem.

– Nee, eu mesmo ia perguntar se você estava bem Ru-chan, você deve ter ido ao banheiro umas mil vezes já. Não quer ir ao médico? – disse o dono da casa.

– Não, obrigado. Deve ter sido a comida, fui num restaurante estranho de comida ocidental ontem com a Yume. Vou ficar bem, só preciso ir pra casa e descansar um pouquinho. – era o álibi perfeito afinal.

– Ok Ru, não se preocupe. E ligue caso não melhorar, eu acompanho você até lá embaixo.

– Ru-chan, você veio de carona comigo, quer que eu te leve? Não tem problema. – disse Kou um tanto assustado, é verdade que Takanori às vezes era um pouco manhoso, mas não se queixava assim por qualquer coisinha.

– Nem esquenta Kou-chan, já chamei um taxi – mentiu.

E depois disso o almoço seguiu no mesmo clima, o beijo e o gelo entre Reita, Aoi e Ruki não fora percebido. Miyavi acabou se irritando com Reita e trouxe o baixista para dentro do apartamento. Kou tirou ainda muitas outras fotos, a maioria delas instintivamente eram de Aoi ou com o moreno, Miyavi surrupiou sua câmera por alguns momentos e tirou algumas – centenas – de fotos dele e de Kai.

Kai estava agora sentado em cima de uma bancada da cozinha conversando com Myv que lavava a louça e Uruha que secava. Akira tinha seguido mais uma vez para a sacada do apartamento, o que ninguém sabia era que pela primeira vez ele ia usar o lugar para aquilo que tinha usado como desculpa antes, fumar. Aoi que não aguentava mais o clima entre os dois foi atrás.

– Me desculpe por ter sido abusado. – disse se escorando no parapeito ao lado de Akira.

– Você não foi – disse tirando o cigarro da boca e encarando o moreno.

– Fui sim, abusado e egoísta. – Aoi deu uma pausa pensando nas palavras que usaria e então mirou o olhar na cidade movimentada abaixo deles, era mais fácil falar assim. – Eu sempre soube o que você sente pelo Ruki, e seria uma hipocrisia negar que a certo nível já invejei isso. Mas ao me aproximar de você, me insinuar pra você e ao beijar você eu pensei somente em mim e no que eu sinto por você e em nada mais. Me desculpe.

– No que você sente por mim... – repetiu virando-se de costas para o parapeito, escorando suas costas no mesmo.

Aoi apenas corou com a perspectiva de estar sendo tão sincero, mas não podia evitar, essa era uma característica de seu ser. Assustou-se ao sentir a mão do baixista se fechando em torno de seu pulso para guiá-lo até a frente de seu corpo e deixa-lo entre as pernas levemente afastadas do baixista.

– Escuta moreno, você me deu espaço suficiente para eu me afastar todas as vezes em que se aproximou ou que se insinuou, deu-me esse espaço até mesmo quando me beijou e se eu não recuei foi porque quis que continuasse se aproximando, se insinuando e me beijando. – Aoi riu do breve discurso de Akira. Era cedo, muito cedo para querer saber o que significava para ele, queria apenas poder matar suas necessidades mais profundas.

– Levando em consideração que nosso beijo foi interrompido, quer que eu... continue te beijando? – perguntou já sorrindo mais uma vez. Reita não respondeu, apenas trouxe o moreno mais para si tomando mais uma vez os lábios carnudos.

CoNTiNua...

Nee ficou meio grande, mas o Aoi conseguiu o que queria hm ^.~

Capítulo que vem agente vai acompanhar o Ruki até em casa...

Espero que tenham gostado =3

Han... reviews?

bjks


	7. Um dia de cão

**História: **É tão difícil dizer... Eu te amo

**Capítulo: **07 de _indeterminado_

**Publicada: **07/06/2010

**Capa: **http:/ img443 .imageshack .us /img443 / 25/ todifcildizereuteamo .jpg (tirem os espacinhos ^.~)

**Beta: **Laisa-chan

**Categoria: **the GazettE, Miyavi

**Disclaimer: **Esses meninos não são meus, mas eu adoro suas imagens. Personagens de verdade em situações fictícias. Esta obra não visa fins lucrativos, eu não vou ganhar dinheiro com ela...

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Romance e Novela, Shoujo-Ai

**Personagens: **Reita & Aoi, Reita & Ruki, Miyavi & Kai

**Comentários: **Acho que esse vai ser o único capítulo em POV da fic. É... eu to querendo limpar um pouco da caca que o Ruki fez, afinal ele é um dos personagens principais da fic e eu com toda sinceridade ainda não sei qual dos dois vai ficar com o Reita...

* gnt o Ruki está confuso e nesse capítulo eu uso algumas palavas que podem ser ofensivas, por favor, não as interprete mal, não sou eu pensando e sim uma projeção de como eu estou vendo o personagem. Obrigada.

* Falo muito do período pré-gazettE nesse capítulo e dei uma leve insinuada sobre Kai e Meevs já se conhecerem a mais tempo do que se supõe... td coisa aqui da minha cabeça, tirando é claro o fato deles realmente terem passado por uma perrenha das feias antes e até um bom tempo depois de fazer sucesso.

* * *

É TÃO DIFÍCIL DIZER... EU TE AMO_7. UM DIA DE CÃO

_Por Kami-chan_

As pernas andam, mas os olhos não vêem, os ouvidos não escutam, a mente não para. Meus orbes castanhos se movimentam por instinto seguindo o curso dos pensamentos e eu sei, estou fazendo caretas enquanto tento encontrar uma linha lógica para essa alçada de sentimentos bizarros, tão nojentos que chegam a ser contagiosos. Estava todo mundo louco afinal? Reita acha que pode me beijar e depois sair engolindo o Aoi, Uruha já é um caso perdido que eu sei, mas eu juro, juro que de longe antes de entrar na cozinha do Kai vi o Kouyou tirando uma foto do tatuado beijando o baterista e aquilo não era um beijo de amizade não.

Que parte da personalidade dos meus amigos eu acabei perdendo afinal? Ou simplesmente... como eles conseguiam achar tudo aquilo tão normal? Algo corriqueiro como... como... como escolher com qual modelo você quer passar noite...

Uma modelo excessivamente magra, com falas planejadas que só sabem pedir, cobrar e julgar tudo o que você faz. Por deus, nem se maquiar sozinha a Yume sabia... o pior é que não era apenas Yume... antes dela teve a Emi, Ane, Katherine, Hana Ji, Matsuri, Kori, Kalin, reticências, reticências e reticências. Mulheres, ou pelo menos as premiadas que apareceram na minha vida, sempre tinham o dom bizarro de serem absurdamente chatas, tontas, ignorantes e sexualmente enjoativas.

Reclamam e cobram, e cobram mais e cobram até sua paciência estourar e então reclamam porque você é grosso, estúpido ou seja o que for aquilo... aquele adjetivo, como é.. ah sim, romântico. Todas, TODAS por mais que você se esforce nunca estão satisfeitas e no final da noite a discussão vira briga e briga termina em choro elas só sabem dizer o quanto você não é romântico. Não importa, leve flores, abra portas, puxe cadeiras, pague a conta e faça o diabo que elas quiserem que basta você não perceber que ela mudou do batom escarlate selvagem para o cereja madura e você já não é mais romântico o suficiente.

E pra deixar bem claro, eu nunca entendi porque só eu tenho que pagar a conta seja lá do restaurante, do motel, do cabeleireiro, lojas e afins... Caramba, ser romântico por acaso significa ser capacho? Ou otário? Acho que otário é o correto. Fato é que não fiquei famoso pra gastar tudo com outra pessoa, eu já sou caro o suficiente entende, também merecia um pouquinho de mimo de vez em quando. Mimado, ser o centro da atenção de alguém...

.:.

– _Você não sente medo não, sabe nem em um momento de bobeira passageira quando de repente se vê sozinho nessa cidade enorme, Akira? – perguntou para aquele cara estranho que era da mesma cidade que ele. Era a primeira banda em que tocavam juntos e logo estavam descobrindo muitas coisas além de uma cidade natal em comum._

– _Não, mas eu não estou sozinho aqui também né, e isso conta. Você sabe, eu e o Takashima dividimos o aluguel. Não é muito, mas é alguém que você conhece e confia. – ele disse enquanto tragava o cigarro e terminou liberando a fumaça enquanto batia para fazer cair as cinzas da ponta do cigarro. – Você sente falta da família, certo?_

– _Ahh é... você tem o Takashima, eu tinha me esquecido... Er... sinto e não sinto. Sabe, eu fui expulso de casa quando informei ao meu pai que estava vindo para Tóquio atrás do meu sonho, mas é complicado... Por mais conturbado que seja, a casa da gente vai ser sempre..._

– _... O melhor lugar do mundo – ele me cortou. É, ele estava rindo da minha frasezinha clichê. – Bom chibi, você fez uma amizade muito boa com o Kou também, pode fazer de lá sua casa sempre que se sentir sozinho. – e seu cigarro terminou, ele tão simplesmente me deu as costas e voltou para o ensaio em um lugar cujos detalhes eu pouco lembro, mas como tudo o que tínhamos naquele tempo... era improvisado. Importante é que no mesmo dia fui passar uma noite na casa deles e fiquei por anos._

_.:._

– _Reita, eu to com fome... – de fato, minha barriga parecia dar voltas_

– _Bom, eu não vou dizer "me come"..._

– _Cala a boca, idiota. É sério._

– _Desculpe pequeno, mas como você sabe não fizemos nenhuma apresentação essa semana... Fuma um cigarro que passa a fome._

– _E você acha mesmo que eu ainda tenho algum cigarro... Sabe, hoje é quinta-feira, só tem uma atendente na padaria e se um de nós a distrair..._

– _Claro chibi, ou você poderia fazer um programa por aí. Não precisamos roubar ainda não, Taka. – ele se ajoelhou ao lado do sofá onde eu estava deitado e que na verdade era a cama do Kouyou, eu dividia o sofá-cama com Reita já que o guitarrista além de enorme era super espaçoso. – Espera o Shima chegar, ele sempre da um jeito de arrumar dinheiro. Até lá... bom, ele costuma esconder cigarros por aqui – e então ele passou a vasculhar os espaços entre as almofadas do sofá._

– _Eu gostaria de saber como ele faz pra arrumar dinheiro..._

– _Olha chibi, eu se fosse você preferiria não saber. Apenas fique grato quando ele consegue dar um jeito._

_.:._

– _Reita... – chamei-o enquanto ele se vestia para dormirmos, os meses iam passando e ainda dividíamos aquele quarto pequeno, Kouyou no sofá e eu e Akira naquele sofá-cama pequeno. Pelo menos não estava sozinho, ele não parecia se importar de dividir o que fosse comigo e com o passar do tempo eu podia dizer com toda certeza que a nossa amizade já superava a que ele tinha com Kou, não que isso diminuísse a afetividade que nós tínhamos como trio. Apenas me sentia melhor, mais seguro com ele._

– _Hum... – ele vestiu uma camiseta qualquer e veio se deitar._

– _Se a banda continuar assim, nós não vamos resistir por muito tempo._

_- Não se preocupe pequeno, mesmo que a banda acabe você não vai perder sua família. Nós três vamos continuar juntos – nisso não resisti e deixei cair algumas lágrimas._

– _Será que um dia nós vamos conseguir, Aki? Será que não tá na hora de nos convencermos a encontrar um emprego qualquer e viver a vida como qualquer pessoa normal? _

_Ele era meu amigo, ainda assim foi a primeira vez que me vi chorando na frente de outra pessoa. Kouyou também estava lá, mas estava dormindo. Contudo, era Reita ali e não uma pessoa qualquer e senti-me confortavelmente aquecido ao sentir seus braços ao redor do meu corpo aproximando-nos até que meu rosto deitasse em seu peito; ele apenas me deixou chorar._

_Na manhã seguinte a ideia absurda de desistir tinha sumido, mas Akira e eu fomos procurar um emprego de meio período. Algo que ajudasse para não passarmos mais fome, mas que também não atrapalhasse na nossa jornada pelos nossos sonhos._

_.:._

– _Puta frio do caralho, mano. Reita, deixa eu deitar aí com vocês..._

– _Nem vem Takashima, você além de gigante é espaçoso. – retruquei mesmo não sendo comigo que ele estivesse falando, ele era espaçoso pra dormir e eu era o cara que tinha ido passar uma noite ali há não sei quantos séculos e nunca mais saí. Agora agia como dono da casa._

– _Exato nanico, eu tenho bem mais centímetros quadrados de corpo pra esquentar que você. Reita, você não ia concertar o aquecedor?_

– _Queimou a merda do resistor, quando a gente receber de novo eu compro a peça..._

– _Hei hei Akira, o que você tá fazendo? Esse cobertor é meu – protestei, estava aquele frio do cão e ele estava puxando meu cobertor pra atirar pro Kou._

– _Toma aí e da um jeito de se esquentar. – disse ao amigo de infância e então se virou para mim – E você não reclama, estamos de dois aqui e ele tá sozinho lá. – dito isso me puxou para baixo do seu próprio cobertor, ajeitando-me entre seus braços. Não que eu achasse ruim ou me importasse, só era um pouco estranho, mas era Reita ali, certo? Minha família. E a noite ficou completamente quentinha. Daquele dia em diante, as noites foram todas quentinhas._

_.:._

_Eu sei que sair correndo e deixar todos os membros da banda pra trás sem explicação foi ruim, mas não podia chorar na frente deles todos. Parei quando achei o suficiente e não me surpreendi ao ouvir a voz cansada de Akira logo atrás, no fundo eu sabia que ele nunca me deixaria sumir assim sozinho e mesmo que eu corresse pela cidade toda ele iria atrás. Apenas me virei e me agarrei ao corpo maior, então finalmente me deixei chorar feito uma criança desolada. Por mais que se espere pelo óbvio, o fim nunca é fácil e nunca estaria suficientemente preparado. _

– _Hey pequeno, nós já sabíamos que isso ia acontecer._

– _Mas acabou, Reita. Acabou! Mais uma banda, mais um trabalho que não nos levou a lugar nenhum!_

– _Shhh...Calma chibi, tudo o que temos que fazer agora é começar de novo. Eu, você e Kouyou. Nós três sempre damos um jeito e eu sei que dessa vez VAI dar certo._

_.:._

– _Hahaha, olha olha... Oooooolhaaaaaa Akira, um contrato! – Eu não conseguia parar de rir. E daí que eu estava completamente dependente do meu amigo a essa altura das coisas, nós éramos uma família. – Deixa eu ler de novo, quero decorar... AAHHHHHH Reita, o GazettE tem um contrato!_

– _O primeiro pequeno, apenas o primeiro._

– _Uhum. Cadê o Kou? Nós temos que comemorar, essa noite vamos comer comida de verdade._

– _Calma pequeno, nós apenas vamos abrir um show..._

– _É seu bocó, vamos tocar uma música das nossas. Vamos ter a oportunidade de mostrar quem nós somos para um monte de gente. Cadê? Cadê o Pon?_

– _Calma pequeno, você vai ter um treco aqui! Uruha está com o Aoi, eles tem muito o que ensaiar._

– _Foda-se! Vamos você e eu, onde quer jantar Rei-chan? – larguei o precioso contrato e pulei em suas costas._

_.:._

– _Reita, adivinha... – é, eu já tinha pulado nas costas dele mais uma vez. – Nós TEMOS que gravar mais um demo hoje de tarde e isso tem que estar nas mãos de um amigo da gravadora amanhã de manhã antes do sol nascer, ReiRei. E essa, meu amigo, é quente._

– _Quente? Isso é sério ou você só está mais empolgado que o normal? – desci de seus ombros e escapuli para sua frente, precisava encará-lo. E daí que estávamos no meio da rua e eu estava praticamente pendurado em seu pescoço?_

– _Peace and Smile Company – disse bem lentamente. – Eles ainda estão engatinhando, mas o Kai ficou sabendo que é gente como nos que eles estão querendo. _

– _Kai, o baterista que apareceu do nada. Isso não tem nada a ver com a amizade colorida que ele tem com aquele tatuado egocêntrico que também é dessa companhia, né?_

– _Quem liga, Rei-chan? É uma proposta e é quente, eles conhecem Wakaremichi e parece que gostam do nosso estilo... Vem, vamos contar pros meninos. _

_.:._

– _Hey, não vai chorar agora. – disse-me passando os dedões por baixo dos meus olhos para remover o excesso de lágrimas, dessa vez elas eram de alegria._

– _E o que mais você espera que eu faça? – perguntei certo de que não seria capaz de conte-las._

– _Oras... – ele riu. – Que suba naquele palco e seja o mesmo Takanori de voz e emoções únicas, o Ruki pervertido por quem as pessoas se apaixonaram _–_ eu tive que rir junto._

– _Nós nunca tocamos pra tanta gente..._

– _É, esse é o nosso show. Pela primeira vez é 'the GazettE' que está escrito sobre o palco e cada uma de todas aquelas pessoas vieram porque querem ouvir você cantar._

–_- Vamos dar um show, não vamos?_

– _É claro que vamos!_

_.:._

– _Então o Pon foi embora ontem, eu vou amanhã. Quando o apartamento que você alugou fica pronto Aki? – me apertei mais em seu abraço, ele demorou em responder, como se hesitasse algo._

– _Vou sentir falta desse quartinho apertado... – disse de forma evasiva, como se tentasse evitar a resposta. Eu ri me virando de frente para ele no sofá cama._

– _Ah tá, eu também vou morrer de saudade desse quarto horrível, desse sofá-cama pequeno e enferrujado com um colchão de espuma que não deve ter nem dez centímetros de espessura._

– _Mas foi aqui que tudo aconteceu, a união de nós três, as fazes mais difíceis e principalmente o começo das conquistas. _

– _Ahh Rei, vê o lado bom, pelo menos você vai ter uma cama só pra você de novo. – sorriu e deixou um belo de um suspiro escapar por seus lábios._

– _Vou mesmo sentir falta desse lugar. Ru-chan..._

– _Hum? – nessa altura da conversa eu já tinha voltado para o seu abraço, deitado com o rosto bem enterrado em seu peito, era a última noite que dividiríamos a mesma 'cama'._

– _Eu te amo... – o queixo dele ficava bem acomodado no alto da minha cabeça e POR ISSO tudo tremeu quando ele falou._

– _Eu também te amo seu otário, somos uma família, não somos? – disse apertando o corpo magro na altura das costelas mais ou menos, onde estava me abraçando. – Aliás, foi por isso que escolhi um apartamento com dois quartos. Um deles é todo seu para sempre que quiser._

_.:._

– MERDA! – A porta do apartamento, hoje não mais alugado, foi fechada com força. Toda raiva, toda angústia e todas as coisas ruins que me apertavam foram liberadas de uma vez com o grito e refletida nos cacos da primeira coisa que minhas mãos conseguiram tocar. Foi um cinzeiro de vidro quadrado, presente de uma fã.

Mas afinal em que merda estou pensando? Aliás, eu pareço incapaz de pensar com clareza. Não, eu NÃO preciso do Reita do meu lado pra me sentir amado, protegido e compreendido. Desprezível. E quando dei por mim já tinha outro enfeite qualquer em minha mão, uma joaninha de cristal que servia de peso de papel. Esta sofreu uma desaceleração forçada contra a parede, espatifando-se.

Tinha que extravasar minha raiva de algum modo e eu sei que só não vim gritando e chutando todos os postes e placas do caminho porque não posso me dar ao luxo de fazer asneiras e ser fotografado enquanto depredo o patrimônio público. Ou melhor, imagina que lindo meu rosto na primeira página sob a frase 'Preso por vandalismo'. Não, não, RUKI não pode ter sua imagem maculada.

Mas o que eu queria afinal? Nem eu sei. Eu só queria saber por que afinal ele me beijou se tinha Aoi, se sabia que eu estava com Yume. Por que tinha que me assustar com aquele beijo? Me deixar confuso... Ele tão simplesmente sempre esteve ali do meu lado, sem me cobrar nada. Éramos uma família, pelo menos era assim que nos víamos até...

Por que eu tinha que sugerir aquele fanservice? Porque tinha que fazer a ideia de um beijo surgir em sua mente? Porque tudo o que se seguiu depois só me fez pensar em sua maldita língua quente e macia percorrendo pela minha, questionando-me há quanto tempo ele estaria com aquelas ideias estapafúrdias na cabeça e eu não percebia até...

Até... até... até perde-lo! Ele sempre esteve aqui do meu lado e não que eu nunca tenha dado o devido valor à sua presença, mas foi preciso perdê-lo para ver o quanto ele me faria falta.

E então Aoi. O que aquele imbecil tinha percebido que eu não? Que raiva daquele moreno... Ahh como fazia pose, todo educado, elegante, refinado... Era na verdade um grandessíssimo filho da puta, bola nas costas, um tremendo triarão...

– AHHHHHH – e mais um bibelô de cristal na parede. Merda, desse eu gostava, era a miniatura fofa de um Daschound. Mas que se dane, tinha ganhado-o de Reita e ele era com certeza o alvo mor da minha fúria.

Estava com raiva de Reita! Ahh como estava. Quem aquele idiota pensa que é pra por em jogo todos os nossos anos de amizade perfeita em um beijo roubado? Tão inusitado. Fez-me perder o eixo das coisas. Confuso. Perdido.

Mas estava acima de tudo e de todos com raiva de mim. Sim, eu que fui o pateta que perdeu a noite tentado entender as ações de Akira, em vão é claro, tudo o que consegui foi perder a namorada. Eu que fui besta o suficiente pra me deixar abalar por um beijo que agora vejo, não significou nada.

Nada além da certeza de que nunca mais seremos os mesmos. A amizade acabou por causa de um beijo... e não estou falando daquele que foi roubado de mim. Afinal, não foi preciso nem bem vinte e quatro horas de intervalo para que a lembrança da textura dos meus lábios fossem trocadas pelos lábios de Yuu.

– Era só isso que Reita queria afinal, não? Tentar. Se eu cedesse ele faturaria mais um, mas como eu recuei ele pulou pro próximo. Estou certo, não estou Koron-chan? – perguntei afagando o pelo macio do animalzinho que tinha se aproximado. – Sabe o que é pior, Koron? Pior é que mesmo assim ver aquele beijo me machucou de verdade.

Deitei-me no carpete mesmo, puxando meu cachorro para mais perto. Pense em alguém realmente confuso, pense, sei lá... em como você se sentiria caso esquecessem de te avisar que a festa a fantasia tinha sido cancelada e daí você aparece no lugar vestido de pikachu enquanto todos os seus amigos estão de calça jeans e camisa esportiva. Ter sido beijado daquela forma me deixou mais ou menos assim.

Pra ajudar ainda Yume estava mais irritante do que na maioria dos dias, fez-me leva-la a um restaurante de comida porto-riquenha. Claro, ela não come. Pede o prato que acha mais bonito e da uma bagunçada nele dizendo que não pode se dar ao luxo de comer um prato todo de comida e engordar. Detalhe, esses pratos prontos vem tão vazios que quase não chegam a se sujar. Cara, será que eu devia ter contado pra ela como é passar fome? Tipo, não pra ficar magrinho e dizer que estava em uma dieta maluca, mas sim por não ter dinheiro nem pra um bolinho. Podem me chamar do que quiserem, mas acho que algumas pessoas mereciam passar por algumas dificuldades pra entenderem o valor das coisas.

Foi culpa dela se eu fiquei tão estourado que fui dormir no quarto do Reita ou, como aprendi a chamar o pequeno aposento assim que aprendi que ela não gostava de ouvir os nomes Reita, Akira e Suzuki dentro de casa, quarto de hóspedes. Foi por culpa dela que não tinha nada além de um travesseiro pra levar comigo. Nenhum lençol, nenhuma coberta, nada que fosse capaz de camuflar o cheiro do baixista entranhado em cada centímetro daquele quarto e daquela cama.

Cheiro forte e penetrante como um entorpecente muito potente que me invadiu as narinas e se espalhou rapidamente por todo o meu corpo naquela noite. Um efeito alucinógeno muito perigoso em um dia repleto de confusões regadas pela lembrança de um beijo. Mergulhado nesse aroma, afogado nestas memórias foi que não adormeci, literalmente apaguei. Mergulhei no sono profundo caindo nas fibras escorregadias daquele beijo que fora novamente reproduzido em minha mente, e então o perfume que me cercava também tinha gosto, textura, calor.

E se eu não o tivesse parado ele provavelmente me beijaria cada vez com mais intensidade, da mesma maneira como fez naquele meu sonho... sonho? Não, não foi um sonho, foi apenas um efeito colateral daquela droga que provei acidentalmente quando deitei na cama que era sempre usada por ele. No escuro do meu inconsciente ousei tocar sua língua com a minha, permiti que suas mãos percorressem meu corpo da maneira como bem queria, diferente de todas as vezes em que me tocou para um consolo ou um mero ato de amizade, suas mãos naquele momento assumiam ações seguras e unicamente direcionadas para meu prazer.

E minhas ações mesmo que imaginárias e aprisionadas em um mundo inconsciente foram fugindo ao meu controle, e como personagem da minha própria história assistia-me reagir ao sentimento de prazer e interagir com o loiro, retribuindo os seus carinhos com os meus. Não havia problema no que não era real, não sentiria vergonha do que deixaria de acontecer assim que acordasse e me livrasse daquele cheiro, lavasse aqueles lençóis, abrisse bem as janelas para o sol entrar e levar dali a lembrança de Akira.

Não podia dizer que, analisando todos os prismas, uma leve ponta de curiosidade deixou de tomar minha mente. E tudo isso acabaria quando eu acordasse pela manhã com a mais absoluta certeza de que não fora nada além disso que atingira Reita também quando tomou-me por impulso e claro, assim que o clima e vergonha pelo ato passasse nós voltaríamos a ser quem éramos. Atos inconscientes em um sonho bobo não passam de sonhos, não passariam se eu não começasse a sentir.

Que a noite estava sendo muito cheia de informações para mim, não era novidade. Mas então eu podia jurar sentir o carinho audacioso que Akira deixava em meu pescoço com seus lábios como se de fato minha pele estivesse mesmo sendo tocada pela língua quente. Podia sentir até mesmo os dentes raspando de leve. Naquele momento me assustei com o que julguei como realidade e que mais tarde descobriria da pior maneira, era mesmo a realidade guiando a minha ilusão.

Mas era tudo tão surrealmente gostoso que deixei que percorresse, virando minha cabeça até que todo o pescoço ficasse exposto. Mãos me tocavam e de alguma forma senti meu corpo arrepiar, os lábios seguiram do pescoço para a mandíbula raspando os dentes por meu queixo, e eu não sei quem culpar por aquele momento. Akira por invadir minha mente, Yume por invadir o quarto onde eu estava dormindo ou a mim mesmo por me deixar cair nessas encrencas tão mirabolantes que mais pareciam coisas de novela, como aquelas cenas onde o vilão intoxica o mocinho com uma droga indetectável para que este seja pego em situações bem constrangedoras que rompem toda e qualquer confiança que a namorada do mocinho possa ter nele... É... Foi isso.

Os carinhos de Yume prosseguiam por toda minha face, parando por breves instantes para capturar meus lábios e seguiu se arrastando por minha pele até alcançar minha orelha, e foi aí que toda a merda aconteceu. A modelo sussurrou algo em meu ouvido referente à desculpas pela forma com tinha agido naquele dia e por mexer em minhas coisas, acontece que, entorpecido como estava, tudo o que meus instintos capturaram foi o calor de seu hálito tocando minha pele e quase ao mesmo tempo em que ela começara a falar eu gemi, ou grunhi, o nome dado ao rosto que meus olhos ainda fechados e perdidos no mundo criado pela fragrância máscula entranhada naquele lençol enxergavam.

– Depois disso eu não pude nem tirar a razão dela ter pirado, não é Koron-chan... pelo menos os tapas dela não deixam marcas e eu consegui desviar da maioria das coisas que ela tocou em mim.

Será que eu devia ligar pra ela? Ela certamente não iria atender, eu também se estivesse no lugar dela, mas eu tinha que me desculpar de maneira decente. Durante a noite apenas deixei que ela fosse, pois sabia que não adiantaria de nada segura-la ali. Também... pela manhã teria o almoço e estava nos meus planos ligar para Akira para irmos juntos, eu tinha mesmo sido estúpido demais com ele na noite anterior, mas eu estava apavorado com aquela coisa de beijo e meu melhor amigo. Mudar as coisas significaria perder minha família e fora o próprio Akira quem me prometera que eu nunca perderia minha família, certo?

Mas a noite truculenta transformou-se nesse dia de cão, Yume se foi, Akira se foi. Aoi o tirou de mim, ferindo-me de uma forma que eu não sei explicar com aquele beijo que presenciei. Enfim, eu estava perdendo minha família e estava me perdendo de mim, mas havia ainda uma pessoa. Não. Uma pessoa que eu não perderia de jeito nenhum e se duvidar ainda com a ajuda dele eu poderia ter minha família completa novamente, poderia ter Reita aqui me acompanhando como sempre.

– Moshi Moshi... – ouvi sua voz e só então foi que percebi, meus dedos haviam empurrado o flip do celular e apertado a tecla de atalho para a chamada daquele número.

– Pon... você ainda está no Kai?

– Não chibi-chan, na verdade acabei de chegar em casa. Como você está? Nós ficamos preocupados.

– Hm... Eu tô mais ou menos. Será que eu posso dar uma passadinha aí pra agente conversar?

– Claro. Aproveita e dorme aqui, faz muito tempo que a Yume-san não deixa mais você passar a noite mimando os amigos.

– Yume não existe mais. – eu sei que a frase era meio dramática, mas ele entenderia na dosagem e significado certo.

– Sinto muito por você... eu acho. Até que ela durou mais tempo que as outras...

– Kouyou!

– Tá, desculpa, eu sinto mesmo de verdade que não tenha dado certo, bebê. Mas olha só, é mais um motivo pra você passar a noite aqui, podíamos chamar o Aki-chan e relembrar das noites que passávamos juntos – ele riu, e como eu queria matá-lo repentinamente por estar rindo assim, feliz, quase nostálgico.

– Não Shima, hoje eu queria falar só com você.

– Certo, vem logo. Vou pedir uma pizza.

CoNTiNua

~ Capítulo que vem pode OU NÃO ter lemon, mas eu posso garantir que se não for no oito, vai ser no nove. OK

~ Hum... caso alguém não tenha entendido... o Ruki estava sonhando com o Akirão, mas era Yume que estava fazendo aqueles carinhos nele.. então ele fez a caca de chamar o nome errado na hora errada...

~ Então gente, o Ruki não ia mudar drasticamente da noite pro dia, mesmo com o beijinho de impulso do Akira, desculpem-me, mas ele vai continuar sendo hipócrita por algum tempo.

~ Outra coisa, super dupper importante é que eu finalmente sentei bem bonitinha aqui e fiz TODO o esboço da fic e sim.. eu decidi o final já... algumas pessoas vão gostar e outras não, mas eu garanto que não vai ser daquelas histórias que da pra adivinhar o final muahahaha tah... quando chegar bem pertinho do fim vai dar, mas podem ficar fazendo apostas sobre quem leva o Reita pra casa por enquanto kk

~ Uma coisa é certa, eu li e considerei todos os reviews e dicas OK

~ Por favor, deixem que suas impressões sobre a história sejam traduzidas em palavras ali naquele quadrinho de baixo depois de marcarem o capítulo como lido, os reviews estimulam a criatividade do autor ^.~

amo-vos ~


	8. Isso é coisa que colocaram na sua cabeça

**História: **É tão difícil dizer... Eu te amo

**Capítulo: **08 de _indeterminado_

**Publicada: **17/01/2011

**Beta: **Laisa-chan

**Categoria: **the GazettE e Miyavi

**Disclaimer: **Eles não são meus, mas a fic é... embora eu não va ganhar dindin com ela. Pessoas reais em situações fictícias.

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Romance e Novela, Shoujo-Ai

**Personagens: **Reita & Ruki, Reita & Aoi, Miyavi & Kai

**Comentários: **Espero mesmo que possam me perdoar, estou com cada vez menos tempo para escrever. De verdade pessoas, eu não parei de trabalhar nem no natal e muito menos no ano novo u.ú sim, isso inclui acordar às 5:00 em pleno dia 1° uhull \o/

Eu queria tirar mais um tempo de férias das fics, até porque quero fazer um concurso público em março e até agora não estudei porra nenhuma u.ú mas... há pessoas com super poderes por aqui, não quero citar nomes. Meninas más. Elas me mandam uma MP e eu fico louca pra escrever O.o

A próxima que vai ter att é a luz que brilha em teus olhos. Passos eu att antes dessa XD

É TÃO DIFÍCIL DIZER... EU TE AMO_8. ISSO É APENAS UMA COISA QUE COLOCARAM NA SUA CABEÇA, RUKI

_Por Kami-chan_

Chegou relativamente rápido à casa de Uruha, cumprimentou o porteiro com o melhor sorriso que conseguiu armar em seu rosto e subiu sem sequer se anunciar. Não porque era famoso, mas porque ia ali com bastante frequência. A amizade rendera as chaves de Uruha e Reita no mesmo molho que as suas próprias.

– Tadaima! – Bradou com suavidade ao invadir o apartamento do loiro coxudo.

– Okaeri! – Disse Uruha girando a cadeira na frente do computador – Vem cá ver chibi-chan. – chamou se virando para a tela em sua frente mais uma vez.

Ruki se aproximou para observar as fotos que enchiam a tela, passando uma a uma sob o olhar crítico do guitarrista. Fotos que pelo o que Ruki pode notar, haviam sido tiradas depois que ele tinha abandonado a casa de Kai às pressas.

Espremidos no centro da imagem Reita abraçava Aoi com um braço enquanto o outro caía displicente pelo ombro de Miyavi que puxava Kai pela cintura. Uruha também estava abraçado à Aoi e seu braço livre caía pelo ombro de Kai que erguia um dos braços para entrelaçar seus dedos aos de Uruha. A foto muda de repente, mostrando apenas Uruha sorrindo para a câmera que fora focada em seu rosto.

E na seqüência vinham várias fotos de Uruha e Kai abraçados, dando início a uma sequência de caretas até que na última delas o guitarrista moreno aparecia entre os dois do nada mostrando a língua para a câmera. E na sequência levando um tapa no cocuruto do baterista falsamente irritado enquanto Uruha ria da cena.

– É... parece que perdi uma festa e tanto – disse por dizer quando uma sequência de fotos só de Kai começou a aparecer com o baterista logo sendo acompanhado por Miyavi em fotos nem um pouco decentes.

– Foi mesmo Ru-chan. Eu tinha me esquecido como o Miyavi pode ser engraçado e... bom acabo de descobrir onde estava minha câmera quando senti a falta dela. – riu ainda olhando a longa, muito longa, sequência de fotos entre os dois morenos entre beijos e sorrisos com Kai sobre o colo de Myv, o braço esticado do cantor denunciando que era o mesmo que batia as fotos. – Vou gravá-las num CD pro Kai.

– Você não ficou nem um pouco surpreso com essa revelação dos dois né. – Ruki mais disse do que perguntou.

Uruha se levantou da cadeira pra se jogar no sofá da sala com Ruki ao seu encalço. O guitarrista ficou meio deitado meio sentado a todo comprimento enquanto o baixinho sentou sobre as próprias pernas na outra extremidade do móvel, de frente para Uruha dividindo espaço com as pernas do mesmo.

– Não era novidade. Tinha um tempo em que o Myv quase engolia o Kai com olhares e fazia absurdos pra chamar atenção... aí depois de um tempo ele se aquietou e foi a vez do Kai mudar sempre que o tatuado estava por perto... – falava gesticulando.

– Nossa, como você repara nas coisas. – Ruki disse espantado, Kou era naturalmente o mais desligado deles.

– Você é que anda tapado e enferrujado Ru-chan. Até o Aoi já tinha percebido... e ó que ele é lento pra essas coisas.. itai – teve a fala cortada por uma almofada.

– Você e sua língua mal criada. Eu não sabia que as duas guitarristas do GazettE se encontravam pra tomar chá e falar mal da vida alheia.

– Ai seu trouxa, isso dói! E a gente fala mal da vida alheia sim tá, mas só quando dão brecha. E você nem pode dizer nada porque é o pior de todos sua cobrinha mal criada.

Assim o clima ficou ameno e Ruki se viu relaxar mesmo sem perceber, voou para cima do loiro para desferir-lhe golpes aleatórios que terminavam sempre com risadas. Aquele era o plano de Uruha, as atitudes de Ruki ao chegar no apartamento de Kai não foram normais; o pequeno estava bem o caminho inteiro até lá.

Alguma coisa muito séria teria acontecido para fazer Ruki sair daquele jeito e depois lhe ligar com aquelas palavras tão estranhas. Takanori estava triste, na maioria das vezes era o ombro de Reita que ele buscava, mas preferiu as palavras sem jeito do loiro dessa vez.

Uruha podia ser distraído com muitas coisas, mas não com seus melhores amigos, havia um motivo grave para Ruki estar ali e diferente de Reita, que conseguia tudo do pequeno apenas o colocando no colo e o mantendo entre seus braços, Uruha tinha que usar artimanhas para fazer Takanori se soltar e só então liberar algumas das coisas que mais lhe afligiam. Por isso deixou que o pequeno chegasse em sua casa sem tocar em nenhum assunto relevante para o momento.

Ruki tinha uma carência muito grande, e mima-lo sempre pareceu a voz de ordem tanto para Uruha quanto para Reita, não importa o fato dessa atenção toda ter criado uma espécie de dependência do menor com os amigos. Por hora, as cosquinhas que Uruha fazia no vocalista tratavam de o deixar em casa, mais tarde... não há palavras que o álcool não arranque até mesmo das bocas mais travadas.

E os homens, agora já não mais em cima do sofá, mas no chão, mais pareciam dois adolescentes sem preocupações. Incapaz de fugir das cócegas, Ruki se viu sem opções a não ser desferir ainda mais comentários maldosos sobre o loiro. Ambos retomando lembranças embaraçosas do passado, desenterrando histórias hilárias de micos pagos por cada um. Takanori já chorava de tanto rir quando o interfone os 'chamou'.

– Hunff – Uruha suspirou pesado, recuperando o fôlego que tantas risadas tinham consumido – Hora de pizza. – disse sorrindo.

– O que? Você pediu mesmo? Já comentaram com você que pizza engorda que é uma loucura e nós, meu amigo, não podemos engordar?

– É, mas eu não ia cozinhar pra você e muito menos comer sua comida light e sem sal. Além do mais, não sei se já te comentaram o quanto de calorias perdemos por show. Estamos saindo em turnê na terça, não estamos? Recebe lá pra nós Ru-chan, você sabe onde fica o dinheiro, eu vou arrumando a mesa.

– Pizza! – quase gritou o menor ao entrar na cozinha equilibrando as duas caixas uma sobre a outra.

Depois de reclamar quanto as terríveis calorias da pizza e de sair com um bico enorme de birra para receber o carinha das pizzas, bastou apenas que o cheirinho da calabresa entrasse por suas narinas para que o pequeno mudasse, completamente, de opinião quanto aos malefeitos da gostosa pizza para o corpo de ambos. Ok, uma pizzazinha não faz mal a ninguém.

Mas ao entrar na cozinha viu um Uruha indo de lá pra cá, meio perdido, meio atrapalhado enquanto tentava equilibrar pratos com uma mão, e manter o telefone celular ao lado da orelha com a outra. Céus, Kouyou é um desastre desengonçado, chagava a ser cômica a bagunça que o amigo fazia pelo simples fato de não ser capaz de fazer duas coisas ao mesmo tempo, sem que pelo menos uma destas resultasse em algo desastroso.

– Sei... – ele sorria para o telefone, não conseguindo incluir em sua lista de afazeres prestar atenção em Ruki que tinha entrado na cozinha. – Eu tenho certeza que devem ter ficado mesmo ótimos Yuu, apenas acho que é um tanto precipitado tentar algo não ensaiado. Claro. Sabe, se você quer mesmo tentar algo diferente logo no começo da turnê, quem sabe poderíamos inverter alguns solos que nós dois sabemos bem e quem sabe mais pra frente tentamos esses novos, o que você acha? Hahaha não Aoi, não vamos mudar a música, quando eu disse inverter quis dizer em eu tocar alguns solos seus e você uns meus, sabe, das músicas que agente já toca no automático. Aí vamos ensaiando essas suas mudanças no meio da turnê e quem sabe podemos encerrá-la com algo realmente novo. Isso. Uhum. Claro, agente podia se encontrar amanhã pra ensaiar um pouco. Tá... então segunda. Vai ser divertido e eu tenho certeza que as fans vão gostar. Claro. Até segunda, Aoi.

Uruha desligou o celular, assustando-se com a presença de Ruki sentado à mesa, cortando pensativo as fatias de pizza dentro da caixinha mesmo. O loiro mais alto rapidamente terminou o trabalho que deveria estar fazendo, e de fato estava até Aoi o ligar, e dispôs pratos, talheres, copos e guardanapos harmoniosamente na frente dele e de Ruki, ambos separados pelas duas caixas de pizza. E inconformado com o silêncio que tinha se instalado ali, resolveu por o chibi a par de suas novidades.

– Aoi fez uns solos. – disse enquanto se servia – Ele quer encaixá-los em alguns já existentes. – disse se servindo.

– Hm. E isso vai dar certo? – perguntou o pequeno sem vontade nenhuma, fazendo a mesma coisa que Uruha.

Será que aquele moreno do inferno tinha que se meter entre ele e tudo, afinal? Como ele conseguia estar em todos os lugares? Por que _todos _pareciam adorá-lo?

– Acredito que sim, ele costuma ser bom no que faz. E com certeza não inventaria nada que prejudicasse a banda. Ele é bastante sensato e realmente sabe o que está fazendo. – o loiro disse ameno, cortando um pedacinho pra levar à boca.

Ruki fazia a mesma coisa, mas ao ouvir as palavras do guitarrista tudo o que estava sentindo de ruim naqueles dois dias pareceu lhe atingir como um soco no estômago. Sem perceber o que fazia, o menor fechou a cara e deixou que os talheres caíssem de suas mãos no prato, fazendo um barulho alto e estridente. Pronto, Aoi tinha lhe roubado também o apetite agora. Era a segunda refeição do dia que pulava por CULPA do moreno.

A ação despertou a atenção de Uruha que olhou o outro assustando, entortando as sobrancelhas ao ver Ruki se jogando pra trás na cadeira, bufando, enquanto deixava os cotovelos se recostarem nos braços da cadeira e os próprios dedos se entrelaçarem. Aquilo não era normal, achava que Ruki estava abatido por estar triste pelo rompimento com Yume, mas nunca imaginou despertar a fúria do baixinho com a simples menção do nome de Aoi.

A informação lhe atingindo como um tapa, e de forma equivocada. Na mente de Uruha se formaram várias hipóteses que ligavam Ruki, Yuu e Yume, todas elas vendo como única possível razão pelo término do namoro o envolvimento de Aoi com um dos dois. Se fosse com a modelo, o ódio despertado pelo nome faria sentido. Mas se fosse com Ruki... não, não fazia sentido.

Aoi e Ruki não combinam, eram quase antígenos de tão opostos. Mesmo porque, Takanori sempre deixou que seus relacionamentos fossem abertos a todos que quisessem ver, sempre querendo exibir uma modelo mais admirável que a outra. Nunca imaginou o baixinho com um homem ou coisa do tipo. A não ser Reita, mas isso era outro caso.

Eles eram os melhores amigos que duas pessoas poderiam ser. Claro, tinha o impasse de Reita ser completamente apaixonado pelo vocalista, mas isso nunca tinha sido algo que abalasse a amizade dos dois. Estranho era o fato deste ser o único assunto que fazia Uruha discutir com Akira, doía demais no guitarrista saber a forma como o baixista amava de verdade aquele demoniozinho e esmagava esse sentimento apenas para não sair nunca do lado de Ruki. Independente do que acontecesse.

E isso trazia a tona algo ainda mais estranho, na cabeça de Uruha, não fazia sentido Ruki estar ali com ele ao invés de ter ido correr atrás dos ombros de Akira. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo e ele não sabia, e o fato de nenhum dos seus amigos ter lhe contado nada, fazia o medo de algo ruim lhe corroer por dentro. O que tinha Aoi haver com a história de Ruki?

– Por que você não me conta o porquê de você e a Yume-san terem terminado, Ru? – Assumiu o tom mais calmo que era capaz e perguntou antes de se levantar e caminhar até a geladeira atrás de duas latinhas de cerveja.

– Er.. – o baixinho se remexeu na cadeira – Aquele relacionamento já tinha dado o que poderia dar. – disse simplesmente, contar a verdade para Uruha estava fora de suas intenções, mas conversar com o amigo poderia fazer o estresse diminuir um pouco com certeza.

Isso se o nome de Aoi não fosse colocado na conversa novamente. Mas Ruki sabia que isso era quase impossível, lhe parecia bastante óbvio que o interesse que Uruha tinha no moreno passava do que ditava a amizade ou coleguismo. Uruha era o único dos cinco que era assumidamente gay. Ahh, isso até o Kai aprontar aquela mais cedo.

Ruki respeitava Uruha porque era seu grande amigo e tinha passado e enfrentado as mesmas dificuldades, lutaram juntos por tudo aquilo. E o loiro mais velho também sempre respeitou o fato de terem opções sexuais diferentes.

Logo no começo quando foram morar cada um em seu próprio apartamento, Takanori entregou uma chave do seu para cada um dos seus dois amigos, Uruha e Akira. Reita lhe correspondeu dando-lhe uma do dele também e lhe dizendo que o pequeno era sempre bem vindo em seu lar. Takashima também havia lhe dado a do dele, mas a conversa entre os dois amigos foi um tanto diferente, ao abrir as portas do seu lar à Ruki teve que preveni-lo de que se o baixinho não avisasse quando fosse ali, poderia o encontrar acompanhado. Uruha não era do tipo que passava mais que três dias sozinho, e nem mais que uma semana com a mesma companhia.

Mas o que precisava mesmo saber, era se suas suspeitas faziam sentido ou não. Precisava saber até que ponto Shiroyama Yuu era importante para o amigo.

– E o que o Reita acha disso? – perguntou olhando bem para o pequeno, precisava ler suas expressões já que o baixinho havia deixado claro com suas palavras anteriores que não estava muito disposto a lhe dizer a verdade.

Ruki soprou forte todo o ar que havia em seus pulmões enquanto passava as mãos pelo rosto e pelos olhos. Buscou rapidamente a foto dos três amigos que havia na cômoda da sala de Uruha, e podia ver através da porta aberta. O baixinho observava os três sorrisos sinceros dele, Kouyou e Akira, mordendo os próprios lábios em aflição. Seus olhos se apertam com força quando sentiu que por mais que quisesse dizer outra mentira, também precisava desabafar alguma coisa com alguém.

– Não... – a voz travou embargada e Ruki finalmente abriu os olhos revelando ao maior a manta cristalina que fazia força para conter. – Eu não tenho falado com Reita. – disse em um tom derrotado e desviou o olhar.

A frase foi simples e dita com clareza, apesar da voz baixa. Mas as palavras fizeram Uruha parar onde estava e olhar extremamente espantado para o vocalista. Largou as duas latas de cerveja sobre a mesa e se parou agachado diante da cadeira onde estava o baixinho. Pronto, Ruki e Reita haviam brigado. Era o holocausto, oh meu Deus, será que pinto do Aoi é circuncidado? Foco Kouyou, foco.

- Taka... – disse num sopro só enquanto buscavas as mãos do pequeno para abrigar entre as suas. – O que foi que houve? – perguntou espantado, não deixando que Takanori cortasse o contato entre seus olhos.

– Nada... nada demais oras, por que você acha que deve ter acontecido algo entre a gente? Olha, n-u-n-c-a aconteceu nada entre eu e o Akira. Nada e ponto final. – Ruki praticamente cuspiu todas as palavras, embaralhadas e atrapalhadas, quase como se uma palavra quisesse passar por cima da outra.

– Ru-chan, nos conhecemos há quanto tempo hein? Deixa de ser babaca, você está na casa de um amigo. Você e Reita são os melhores amigos que duas pessoas poderiam ser, o que foi que aconteceu pra você estar aqui mentindo pra mim que não aconteceu nada?

– Olha... é que não foi nada demais, provavelmente apenas uma confusão. O Akira logo vai voltar ao normal e talvez, até possamos voltar a ser amigos. Melhores amigos como você disse. – e nesse momento, o pequeno sentado não conseguiu mais segurar as lágrimas que ele nem sabia direito de onde vinham, sabia apenas que aquilo tudo estava muito errado, porque estava lhe machucando demais. – Porra Takashima, ele e você são a aminha família, Reita é o meu porto seguro, ele... ele simplesmente não podia estar me machucando assim, qualquer um poderia, mas não ele.

Kouyou suspirou, não sabia o que poderia ter sido assim tão grave pra fazer Ruki chorar daquele jeito. O pequeno era emotivo, mas jamais chorava na frente de outra pessoa, com exceção de Reita, claro. Esquecera a pizza, que já devia estar fria, e provavelmente assim como ele Takanori também deve ter perdido a fome. Com isso se ergueu do chão e puxou o amigo pela mão até a sala.

Uruha sentou-se sobre o sofá macio trazendo o amigo consigo, incentivando-o a se deitar, esticar as pernas e acomodar a cabeça em seu colo. Nada melhor que um carinho amigo pra acalmar Takanori. Na mente do guitarrista nada ainda fazia sentido, Taka não suportava ouvir o nome de Aoi, mas tinha terminado com Yume, sendo que estava arrasado mesmo por ter, aparentemente, brigado com Reita.

Bom, mas nada disso importava afinal. Bem no fundo, Takashima era o maior coração entre os cinco membros daquela banda, meio frio, meio ausente. Quase sempre perdido no mundo de fantasias criado em sua própria mente, quase um refúgio pra esconder tamanha bondade daquele ser, ou toda sensibilidade, que poderia ser considerada excessiva demais para um rock star de quase dois metros de altura.

Ser bonzinho demais já tinha feito Kouyou sofrer demais, mais do que Ruki poderia imaginar. Reita sabia, seu amigo de infância e que estava ao seu lado quando todas as coisas ruins aconteceram. E de lá pra cá, Kouyou havia mudado, encontrado uma forma de manter o estólido coração, inócuo sob a máscara perfeita de beleza e frieza. Poucos tinham a oportunidade de conhecer a verdadeira face daquele anjo, _apenas aquelas mais amadas por si._

– Nee Taka, o que foi exatamente que houve? O que foi que o Reita fez? Ele... er, ele fez o relacionamento entre você e a Yume acabar? – Ruki retesou sob a pergunta, definitivamente tinha _coisas _que ele não queria contar nem mesmo para um grande amigo.

– Ela não gostava de nenhum dos meus amigos Kou, Reita só era um alvo maior por estar mais perto. E o namoro estava no fim mesmo, Yume estava se achando a dona da minha casa, mexendo em tudo, mudando as coisas de lugar... um pé no saco. – desconversou, o namoro já tinha acabado mesmo, não era conveniente usar palavras como "gemi o nome do Reita enquanto ela me molestava". – E o Reita... – Ruki se virou no sofá, ficando de lado ainda apreciando o carinho dos dedos de Kouyou em seus cabelos.

Falar sobre Reita seria muito mais difícil. Primeiro porque não via como explicar tudo o que estava sentindo sem ofender Kouyou e sua opção sexual. Depois, tinha que dizer sobre Reita e Aoi, era exatamente e apenas isso que tinha em mente quando ligou para Takashima e disse que estava indo à sua casa. Mas ao estar ali, sendo o foco da atenção e preocupação do amigo, não sentia coragem de dizer a esse que tinha visto os dois colegas de banda se beijando.

Na mente de Takanori, aquilo era quase como um crime duplo. Aoi havia roubado Reita de si e com isso machucaria o coração do guitarrista loiro. Isso era inadmissível.

Sem perceber que por sua mente cega de ódio pelo moreno, quem estava prestes a ferir Kouyou, era ele mesmo. O tão grande e bom amigo Takanori. Mas quem se importa, a única coisa errada da história toda era o fato de Reita e Aoi estarem supostamente juntos, se o relacionamento deles terminasse, a mágoa sofrida por _ele _e Kouyou seria mínima. Com certeza.

– Reita me beijou no backstage. – disse com clareza, abrindo os olhos e se concentrando na TV desligada em sua frente. Tudo o que não imaginava era a reação que Uruha teve.

– Já não era sem tempo. – disse de uma vez só, com uma grande animação na voz, Ruki sentou-se no sofá no mesmo instante e encarou o amigo ao seu lado com raiva. – Quero dizer, Ru-chan, só você não percebia a forma como o Reita sempre te amou.

– Escuta, sem querer ofender tá. Dá certo pra você, eu te respeito porque você me respeita, mas isso não é pra mim. Ok? E eu tenho certeza que o Reita também não é assim desse jeito. Sei lá, ele deve estar confuso ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

– _Escuta, sem quere ofender tá._ – o guitarrista começou com as mesmas palavras com a voz firme. – Mas o Reita é do mesmo jeito que eu conheci ele décadas antes de você e além do mais, ele está _confuso ou qualquer coisa do tipo _com relação a você desde quando nos conhecemos. Suzuki é o único cara que consegue ser mais idiota do que eu quando está apaixonado. – e por mais calmo que Kou podia ser, era clara sua irritação.

– Cala essa boca, Takashima! – disse estúpido, mas foi cortado pelo amigo.

– E você não está bravo com Reita, está incomodado com o beijo. E eu sou capaz de apostar em como ficou pensando tanto nisso que perdeu até o sono, e que bem no fundo, até mesmo você sabe que a intimidade que vocês têm passa bastante de uma amizade normal.

- Então me explica Kouyou, por que foi que ele teve a cara de pau de me beijar se está saindo com o Yuu? Isso pra mim é uma clara confusão da cabeça do Reita, nada além disso. Ou ele está simplesmente se espalhando por aí.

Uruha riu, nunca imaginou que uma atitude, provavelmente, impensada de Reita poderia fazer tanta confusão na cabeça de Takanori. Em sua humilde opinião, Taka se importava muito mais com aquela situação do que gostaria de assumir se importar. Imagina só, estava até criando coisas em sua mente, muito criativa, diga-se de passagem. Reita e Aoi juntos?

Isso sim é que era uma coisa absurdamente improvável. Conhecia Reita muito bem e sabia o tamanho do amor que aquele idiota sem nariz tinha pelo pequeno, colocar outro entre os dois, principalmente alguém tão próximo assim, era o maior absurdo que Ruki poria criar em sua cabecinha. Bom, ele disse que o beijo foi no dia do live, será que ele se baseou no _fanservice _onde o Aoi tocou um solo pro Reita? É possível.

– Ruki escute, Reita e Aoi não têm um caso. Eles não estão juntos.

Ruki se levantou do sofá. Aquilo seria muito mais difícil do que pensara.

.:.

– Moshi Moshi – atendeu sonolento o objeto que o tinha acordado, mesmo sabendo que ainda não era nem seis horas da tarde naquele sábado.

– Oh gomen, eu não sabia que você estaria dormindo.

– Mentira! Eu aposto que sabia, é isso que todos nós fazemos quando podemos ficar mais de 40 minutos em casa. – respondeu rindo ao reconhecer a voz de Yuu.

– Tudo bem, eu acordei agora também. Já te deixo voltar a dormir, só queria saber de amanhã...

– Hum, quer dizer que estava sonhando com o dia de amanhã? – perguntou divertido – O trato não dizia que você planejaria tudo?

– Não, eu não estava sonhando com isso seu pervertido, mas você falando assim me faz querer planejar um domingo dos sonhos.

– Então planeje, eu vou querer ir em quaisquer lugares você deseje me levar.

- Hn. Posso pegar você às cinco da manhã então? Quero levar você a um lugar onde sejamos apenas mais dois na multidão, sabe, onde ninguém possa ousar nos reconhecer pelas ruas e nos abordar.

– Tá, se você conseguir acordar às cinco eu também consigo – riu.

– Ótimo, agora preciso desligar, tenho algo importante pra fazer.

– Tem é? O que?

– Sonhar, até amanhã Akira. – Reita ouviu a ligação ficar muda e retirou o aparelho do lado do rosto, ainda sorrindo. O que aquele doido estaria planejando? Não sabia muito de Yuu, mas estava gostando das coisas que o guitarrista estava lhe apresentando.

Um dia perfeito, Yuu não sabia exatamente o que queria. Sempre que tentava imaginar isso seus pensamentos devaneavam somente em como ele queria que aquele dia terminasse; na cama com Akira. Mas como agir, onde o levar e principalmente em como convence-lo a dar-lhe o final de noite que queria, ele não fazia ideia. Tudo o que sabia era que queria um dia agradável ao lado daquele homem que passara tantos anos apenas admirando. Ao mesmo tempo não queria ser afoito e simplesmente atacar o baixista, não era ingênuo para achar que Reita sentia algo além de uma forte atração por si gerada por suas últimas atitudes e pelas últimas emoções sofridas pelo outro.

Assim como tinham combinado, o encontrou cedo do dia seguinte, o sol ainda não nascia. Como que num comum acordo, frente a frente estavam os dois homens de praticamente mesma altura vestindo roupas simples, confortáveis e discretas, bem como os rostos limpos que se encaravam, um surpreso e outro envergonhado.

– Bom, você comentou algo sobre não ser reconhecido, então eu pensei que... – Reita falava tentando não dar bola ao calor que assolava seu rosto, mas ao se sentir tão exposto levou a mão ao bolso da calça e de lá tirou a típica faixinha que tinha decidido não usar naquele dia.

– Não! – Aoi se apressou rindo da forma desengonçada com que o baixista tentava se expressar, então parou o movimento da mão que levava a faixa ao rosto, segurando a mesma daquele jeito que gostava de fazer – Eu prefiro sem, Akira.

Reita sorriu ainda constrangido, mesmo assim, depois de tudo que aconteceu na casa de Kai o próximo passo não seria uma barreira. Puxou a mão de Aoi entrelaçada à sua e deixou um beijo sobre o dorso da mesma, arrancando um sorriso do moreno e ainda pela união das mãos trouxe Yuu para mais perto selando seus lábios em um carinho rápido.

O guitarrista sorriu pela pequena iniciava do baixista, mas ainda assim olhou para todos os lados, afinal estavam na rua entre o carro de Aoi e o prédio onde morava Reita. O silêncio e a escuridão o fizeram lembrar que ainda era cinco horas da manhã e nem mesmo o sol tinha acordado para dar as caras, então a ousadia lhe tomou conta e Yuu avançou contra Akira, jogando seus braços em torno do pescoço do outro, tomando-o em um beijo gostoso e carinhoso.

Como esperava Reita, aqueles lábios sabiam fazer grandes coisas e a primeira delas era aquele beijo tão gostoso, tão macio e quente e... impossível de se desfazer.

E a partir dali tudo seria diferente, não havia meios de admirar ainda mais Yuu. Hombridade, simplicidade, sinceridade, compaixão... amor. Aoi estava lhe oferecendo tudo isso e ainda mais, pedindo-lhe em troca apenas tempo e uma chance.

Uma oportunidade de construir boas memórias ao seu lado. Céus, como perdera tempo cego por Ruki se tão perto de si havia um homem tão puramente maravilhoso?

Continua o/

Ok eu sei que tinha prometido um lemon... mas é que se eu fizesse o lemon primeiro aí ia ter que voltar no tempo pra fazer a cena do Ruki e eu ia me perder toda. O que não adiantou quase nada, porque eu me perdi da mesma forma. Não era assim que eu imaginava a cena do Ruki com o Uruha, isso me faz ter a impressão que as coisas entre os dois ainda não terminaram, ainda teremos mais discussões entre eles.

Quem vocês acham que vai ser o malvado da história, o Ruki ou o Uruha? Ou os dois (gosto dessa opção)

Bom, o lemon ReitaxAoi será no próximo chapie, depois eles vão sair em turne e as coisas vão esfriar um pouco, pra depois esquentar dnvo até o final. Quando eu fiz o plot dessa fic não era pra ser mto longa, estou calculando por cima até uns 16, 19 caps no máximo.

Ahh mais uma coisa, antes que me perguntem ou comentem algo. Eu gosto de fazer o Aoi uke até nos tradicionais ShiroShima e é claro que eu não ia mudar isso logo em relação ao Reita nee. Nas minhas histórias o Aoi já foi uke até do Kai, prontofalei o/

Reviews? Espero que alguém ainda acompanhe essa história...

bjkinhas


	9. Carpe Diem

**História: **É tão difícil dizer... Eu te amo

**Capítulo: **09 de _indeterminado_

**Publicada: 09/06/20100**

**Beta: **Falta mandar pra Laisa-chan, como tava muito atrasado, postei primeiro

**Categoria: **the GazettE e Miyavi

**Disclaimer: **Eles não são meus! Pq pq pqqqqq eles não são meus?

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Romance e Novela, Shoujo-Ai

**Personagens: **Reita & Ruki, Reita & Aoi, Miyavi & Kai

**Comentários: **Ok, ei tinha escrito um texto aqui explicando coisas que aconteceram com essa fic, tudo, desde computador queimado até perda de arquivos, e a depressãe me deu ter que escrever TUDO dnov, bom, serviu pra eu fazer uma conta no drop Box, agora não perco mais nada muaha. Mas então, o texto que eu tinha feito tinha ficado enorme e resolvi tirar fora, vcs não precisam ler coisas chatas da minha vida pessoal, e nem eu preciso explicar o que faço nos meus dois únicos dias livres da semana. So enjoy the fic, this is the chapie #9.

É TÃO DIFÍCIL DIZER... EU TE AMO_9. CARPE DIEN

_Por Kami-chan_

_No capítulo anterior... (se vc ainda lembra, pule a parte em itálico)_

_..._ _Assim como tinham combinado, o encontrou cedo do dia seguinte, o sol ainda não nascia. Como que num comum acordo, frente a frente estavam os dois homens de praticamente mesma altura vestindo roupas simples, confortáveis e discretas, bem como os rostos limpos que se encaravam, um surpreso e outro envergonhado. _

– _Bom, você comentou algo sobre não ser reconhecido, então eu pensei que... – Reita falava tentando não dar bola ao calor que assolava seu rosto, mas ao se sentir tão exposto levou a mão ao bolso da calça e de lá tirou a típica faixinha que tinha decidido não usar naquele dia._

– _Não! – Aoi se apressou rindo da forma desengonçada com que o baixista tentava se expressar, então parou o movimento da mão que levava a faixa ao rosto, segurando a mesma daquele jeito que gostava de fazer – Eu prefiro sem, Akira._

_Reita sorriu ainda constrangido, mesmo assim, depois de tudo que aconteceu na casa de Kai o próximo passo não seria uma barreira. Puxou a mão de Aoi entrelaçada à sua e deixou um beijo sobre o dorso da mesma, arrancando um sorriso do moreno e ainda pela união das mãos trouxe Yuu para mais perto selando seus lábios em um carinho rápido._

_O guitarrista sorriu pela pequena iniciava do baixista, mas ainda assim olhou para todos os lados, afinal estavam na rua entre o carro de Aoi e o prédio onde morava Reita. O silêncio e a escuridão o fizeram lembrar que ainda era cinco horas da manhã e nem mesmo o sol tinha acordado para dar as caras, então a ousadia lhe tomou conta e Yuu avançou contra Akira, jogando seus braços em torno do pescoço do outro, tomando-o em um beijo gostoso e carinhoso._

_Como esperava Reita, aqueles lábios sabiam fazer grandes coisas e a primeira delas era aquele beijo tão gostoso, tão macio e quente e... impossível de se desfazer._

_E a partir dali tudo seria diferente, não havia meios de admirar ainda mais Yuu. Hombridade, simplicidade, sinceridade, compaixão... amor. Aoi estava lhe oferecendo tudo isso e ainda mais, pedindo-lhe em troca apenas tempo e uma chance._

_Uma oportunidade de construir boas memórias ao seu lado. Céus, como perdera tempo cego por Ruki se tão perto de si havia um homem tão puramente maravilhoso?_

Reita´s POV

Aoi apenas sorriu e contornou o carro, senti minhas pernas bambearem e antes que travasse ali, me joguei para dentro do utilitário esportivo, logo me amarrando ao banco do carona. Aquilo era estranho ao mesmo tempo em que era bom, e me fazia sentir tão bem, amado e vivo. Mas também fazia eu me sentir um aproveitador absurdamente baixo.

Eu tinha dormido e tinha acordado, minha cabeça tinha esfriado e eu finalmente consegui organizar cada pensamento em seu devido lugar. A merda de tudo era que as lembranças daquele final de semana estavam bem vivas, e a dor em meu peito continuava bem forte. Droga, eu pensava que conhecia Takanori tão bem, tantos anos de convivência e no fim, unf, no fim eu acho que nunca podemos dizer com certeza que conhecemos cem por cento da pessoa ao nosso lado.

Mas mesmo assim não podia ter me dado ao luxo de agir por impulso, ter deixado Aoi se aproximar assim. Quer dizer, eu quero. Ele é muito bonito e envolvente, mas somos membros de uma banda cheia de compromissos e responsabilidades, e eu me deixei envolver como se tivesse conhecido ele ontem em uma boate qualquer. Ficado com ele só porque é bonito e estaria pronto para largá-lo caso não gostasse do jeito que ele fazia, tal como um desconhecido qualquer com quem eu não teria mais envolvimento algum.

Não, não. Também não é isso. Por hide, eu estou perdido. Não sei o que pensar e fico assim oscilando entre o que fiz, e o que acho que fiz.

A verdade é que Aoi está aqui por livre e espontânea vontade. E pode sim ter sido precipitado, mas eu não tinha, em todo, me arrependido. O problema é que no fundo, bem no fundo, eu sinto como se eu o estivesse usando. E podem me chamar de idiota o quanto quiserem, mas havia também um fino sentimento de traição, sim, meu coração podre insistia em sentir como se eu estivesse traindo-me. E traindo Takanori.

E eu não apenas estou ferido demais pelas reações de Ruki, mas acabo de perder a amizade da pessoa mais importante para mim. Pelo menos o baixinho deixou bem claro que não vai deixar nada de 'errado' transparecer aos fans.

Mas e eu, será que sou capaz de tanto? E Aoi, será que sabe mesmo no que está se metendo, o que está fazendo?

Até onde ele está a fim de ir? O que ele sente de verdade? Se ele diz saber do que sinto por Ruki, por que se colocou à minha disposição? E se não desse certo? E se fossemos diferentes demais... como seria olhar para ele depois?

Busquei com os olhos o moreno que dirigia, ele parecia mais feliz do que jamais o havia visto. Isso não tem como dar errado, não tinha como não gostar de uma pessoa como Aoi.

É! É isso! E quer saber, somos adultos, vacinados e maduros o suficiente pra encarar esse... relacionamento?

- Você ficou calado – comentou tirando os olhos da estrada pelos breves minutos em que me encarou.

- Um pouco de sono ainda. – ele não precisava aturar um monologo sobre as confusões na minha cabeça, nee.

- Desculpe, o lugar é meio longe mesmo. – ele parou diante do sinal vermelho e aproveitou para me olhar sorrindo. – Eu garanto que vai gostar.

E da forma como ele me sorriu, não tinha como resistir. Tsc, por que ele tinha que ter essa boca tão bem desenhadinha? Inclinei-me em sua direção e o beijei, nada demais, apenas um trocar carinhoso dos meus lábios sobre os dele. Sim eu sou um pateta romântico, sabia. Logo me afastei novamente, ou me afastaria caso meu lábio inferior não estivesse entre os seus dentes.

Céus, permita a si mesmo somente uma coisa hoje Akira. Permita que pelo menos por um dia Takanori não seja a coisa mais importante da sua vida. Comece a tirar esse pequeno da sua cabeça de uma vez por todas.

Ele feriu você, ele feriu você. Ele feriu você apesar de tudo que você sempre fez por ele. Ele feriu você. Ele. Feriu. Da forma mais dolorosa e nojenta que poderia.

E poderia se tornar mais fácil do que pensei que seria, me deixar levar pelo momento. Os lábios sempre foram um ponto mais do que fraco, e quando dei por mim, o suspiro abandonado por meus lábios foi logo oprimido por mim mesmo quando aproximei minha face da sua mais uma vez. Percorrendo a fenda entre seus lábios com a língua, quase exigindo que eles se abrissem para mim, ao mesmo tempo que por algum motivo, minha mão quis apertar o botãozinho e destravar o sinto de sefurança.

Sua língua logo veio de encontro a minha, se enroscando na mesma enquanto a acarinhava com a sua própria. Há quanto tempo eu não era beijado assim? Caramba, eu era desejado e já tinha me esquecido o como é bom se sentir assim.

E ao dar por mim, eu já estava quase engolindo o guitarrista, minhas mãos buscavam desesperadas por qualquer contato com seu corpo. Eu nem sabia como nossos corpos estavam assim, tão pertos. Inclinei minha cabeça pra trás em busca de ar, mas Shiroyama parecia insaciável.

Meus lábios foram mais uma vez o alvo de sua atenção. Gemi ao senti-lo mordiscando, de pouquinho em pouquinho, até ser completamente envolvido pelos dentes branquinhos.

Ele estava me olhando, completamente admirado enquanto brincava comigo. Seus lábios estavam formando um sorriso suave, de puro deleite. Mas o que havia de 'anormal' naquela cena, e que a deixava assim tão linda, era a forma como os ébanos opacos brilhavam. Aquilo me deixava com a impressão de que ele não sorria apenas com os lábios, mas com os olhos.

Aoi puxou a cabeça pra trás mais uma vez, e os dentes que pegavam meu lábio com força, rasparam-se no mesmo mais uma vez. E eu já estava louco para puxá-lo para o meu colo de uma vez por todas, poder sentir e descobrir qual era a sensação de tocá-lo. Eu queria demais explorar aquele corpo, e por hide, eu poderia fazê-lo meu aqui mesmo.

Minhas mãos que acarinhavam hora suas costas, hora a lateral de seu corpo, acabaram por abrir seu sinto de segurança também, e o puxaram com força para mim e nós já estávamos nos beijando mais uma vez. Deixei uma de minhas mãos percorrer seu dorso até alcançar a nuca, mantendo-o firme à mercê de minhas vontades.

Temo que não seria capaz de refrear meus instintos neste instante. A mão ainda livre caiu por suas costas até encontrar a barra da camiseta, eu precisava mesmo toca-lo um pouco mais, os dedos hábeis logo encontrando uma passagem sob o tecido macio. Sentindo Aoi reagir ao contato dos meus dedos em sua pele morna, eu estava prestes a me esquecer de onde estávamos e puxá-lo de vez pra mim quando alguém, muito, muito, muito zangado mesmo buzinou atrás de nós.

A sinaleira já devia ter aberto e fechado umas vinte vezes, sei la. Não tinha movimento, era cedo demais. Mas como esperado, tanto eu quanto ele nos assustamos e nos afastamos no mesmo instante. Era o lado chato de ser famoso, nunca podíamos nos dar ao luxo de ser flagrados em situações como aquela.

- Quem mais sai de carro às cinco da manhã em um domingo (a Kami indo trabalhar 8D) – perguntei inconformado, éramos para ser incógnitos num horário desses, o mundo estava dormindo. Certo?

- Quem está indo embora da balada de sábado? – respondeu bem humorado como sempre e ri, vendo ele arrancar com o carro.

- Er.. hm me desculpe por isso – disse limpando a pele ao redor de meus lábios completamente molhados de saliva. – Eu juro que costumo ser mais comportado. – ele riu completamente divertido.

- Sendo assim, gosto da sua visão de bom moço. – e riu folgado, mais uma vez.

O silêncio se fez presente mais uma vez, mas não era nada desconfortável. Ainda mais devido ao horário cedo demais, eu era realmente muito calado, talvez até um pouco sério pela manha. Não demorou muito para que ele ligasse o som do carro, e me surpreendi por não ser nenhuma música nossa que ele ouvia. Afinal, ele sempre dizia que o que mais ouvia era GazettE, sempre GazettE, mas não, era uma mistura de SuG, S.C.R.E.W, Luna, Dir´en´Grey, X, e clássicos do Metallica. E por um lado achei bom não ouvir a voz poderosa de Takanori sair pelos autofalantes. Poderia dizer que ele também pensou nisso, mas ai já seria me achar demais.

- Aposto que você não tomou café ainda. – disse num tom ameno e concordei com a cabeça.

- E você também se eu conheço sua preguiça. – respondi e ele riu, realmente divertido. Por que ele tem que sorrir tanto?

E sem mais nenhuma resposta, vi seus dedos esquerdos se movendo pra lateral do volante, ligando o pisca para sairmos da estrada principal. Eu não ia discutir, eu sabia que ele conhecia os melhores lugares da cidade, não foram raras as vezes em que liguei para ele pedindo por um bom restaurante ou coisa do tipo. Cada um de nós tinha adquirido um hábito novo ao começar a ganhar dinheiro, comer bem era algo que eu sabia satisfazer demais o moreno, desde a época das pendengas.

Paramos em um pequeno e aconchegante estabelecimento, meio livraria, meio cafeteria. Estranhei o fato de um lugar como aquele estar aberto naquele horário, mas a grande maioria das lojas já era de atendimento vinte e quatro horas na cidade que nunca para, então preferi nem questionar.

Como previsto, o local estava vazio, com exceção de uma garota de estatua baixa, magra e com óculos de armações muito largas que se encontrava encolhida em uma grande poltrona vermelha de veludo que ficava perto da janela, absolutamente concentrada nas palavras que seus dedos faziam aparecer na tela do note book em seu colo a cada toque rápido e barulhento nas pequenas teclas. Sinceramente, achei que não havia lugar mais aconchegante no mundo para tomar um café quente e ler um livro, não era nenhum um pouco a minha cara, mas mesmo assim, era impressionante.

Devemos ter gastado cerca de uma hora, ou mais em conversas amigáveis e carinhos discretos. Não era difícil se acostumar e, principalmente, se apegar ao mínimo detalhe que era um toque carinhoso em sua mão, deslizar as falanges pela pele lisa de seu rosto, ou principalmente, se render ao seu riso fácil. Eu conhecia um Aoi convencido, egoísta e com síndrome de estrelismo, mas prestando mais atenção aos detalhes, havia um Aoi que era absolutamente adorável, quase carente.

O que me fez pensar em Ruki, eles podem ser tão parecidos por alguns aspectos. Neste momento virei o restante do café quente e amargo em minha boca, sentindo o mesmo queimar minha língua e garganta. Um mero castigo ao pensar naquela peça, que eu estava tentando de alguma forma, tirar da cabeça.

Pouco a pouco o sono ia passando, e a conversa que era sempre fácil com Aoi fluiu solta. O encontro estava ficando divertido, e eu agindo como se nós dois já estivéssemos saindo há meses. Logo me ofereci para dirigir por algumas horas sob as coordenas de Aoi. No meio da manhã paramos para abastecer o carro, e acabei encontrando um garoto fazendo cosplay de mim mesmo na loja de conveniência do posto, o que foi realmente muito perturbador. Acabei me apavorando ao acreditar que seríamos reconhecidos e nosso encontro estar arruinado. Mas no fim tudo o que aconteceu foi uma crise de risos em Aoi que começava a rir do nada a cada dez minutos, repetindo coisas do tipo 'se você visse a sua cara'.

Muitas dessas crises eu calei a beijos exigentes, e meu ego era massageado cada vez que o sentia amolecer entre meus braços, ou a forma como ficava desconcertado pela dificuldade em se recompor. Há essa altura da coisa, se eu ainda tinha dúvidas sobre onde aquele encontro ia terminar, não tinha mais como negar que não resistiria levar aquele moreno pra cama. E sabia, temeroso sobre o futuro, que ao me despedir dele no final do dia não seria com algo como 'foi bom apostar com você'. Mas sim algo como 'que horas amanhã?'

Quando paramos para almoçar já estávamos tão longe da cidade que nem mesmo eu sabia onde estávamos. E diferente do local onde tomamos o desjejum, o restaurante no estilo _diner´s _era péssimo, mas serviu como fonte de novas risadas. Principalmente pelo nojo indisfarçável do moreno pela comida que reluzia gordura. Com certeza ele também já não conhecia direito aquele território.

Ainda no volante, percebi que Aoi pouco me instruía sobre o caminho que devia ser tomado. O moreno parecia entretido demais com a 'paisagem', vezes ou outras sentia sua mão esquerda pousando sobre minha coxa direita, a fim de chamar minha atenção para algo que lhe agradava mais. Nesse ritmo, fizemos várias paradas no caminho entre shoppings, lojas, parques, etc. Eu realmente não entendia aonde ele tinha a intenção de ir, mas se era tão longe que ele tinha que me acordar às cinco da manhã, com certeza não chegaríamos nunca parando tanto assim no meio do caminho.

A rodovia em que estávamos parecia cortar o centro de uma pequena cidade agora, já era de tarde e havia crianças correndo e brincando em um parque movimentado, adolescentes namoravam perto a um chafariz, rodas de amigos com seus violões e claro, uma carrocinha de doces. Não demorou muito e nós já estávamos entre todo aquele povo, todos tão concentrados em suas ações que nem davam bola ao que acontecia ao seu redor.

Sentamos em uma mesinha de granito bruto, um de frente para o outro e fiquei o observando devorar sua porção de sorvete. E lá estávamos nós conversando sobre coisas bobas mais uma vez. Cada nova informação recebida sobre o moreno, me deixando com a certeza que o conhecia pouco demais. Havia coisas interessantes sobre Aoi e eu nunca tinha me interessado em saber sobre a sua vida.

- Aoi você tem certeza de que sabe mesmo para onde estamos indo? – perguntei tentando mudar o rumo dos meus pensamentos. Ele riu, desviando o olhar para a estrada onde seu carro estava estacionado.

- Sinceramente, eu não faço a mínima idéia. – disse mordendo um pedaço da casquinha.

- Então..

- .. O lugar não importa Reita. – ele me cortou. – Ter um encontro com você é o desconhecido e a surpresa ao mesmo tempo. Passei horas planejando esse dia e não consegui chegar a decisão nenhuma sobre o que fazer e onde te levar. Mas eu estou gostando, você não está? Estar com você está sendo exatamente como nosso encontro, descobrindo coisas novas e diferentes a cada passo além no desconhecido.

E algum tempo se passou enquanto eu apenas o olhava sem nada a dizer. Não havia palavras, não havia nada além do fato de realmente não conhecer o cara que tocava ao meu lado no palco por quase uma década. E eu tento encontrar palavras para descrever o eu acontecia dentro de mim nesse momento, mas idiota como sou só consigo tentar explicar isso se comparando a um jogo. Aoi estava fazendo pontos comigo, ganhando ponto por ponto com cada descoberta, cada gesto. E então com apenas uma fala, triplicou de uma vez só todos os pontos que tinha ganho no dia.

- O que acha de dar uma volta? – perguntei já me levantando – Esse lugar desconhecido é bem legal, mas cheio demais. – gostei do sorriso que ele deu ao se levantar também.

Era um encontro, não era? Senti que estava na hora de encarar isso com mais seriedade. Sabia que assim como eu, Aoi não era nenhum santo, carinhos discretos tinham seu valor. Mas não era isso que se esperava de um encontro, não é?

E me senti um adolescente recém descobrindo como as coisas eram. Encontramos um banco de concreto em uma parte quase esquecida do parque, isso enquanto caminhávamos e conversávamos, hora de mãos dadas, hora abraçados lado a lado. Era estranho como que a melhor camuflagem contra pessoas, era sempre se enfiar no meio da multidão.

Ficamos por lá, literalmente, ficando, por mais estranho que fosse falar isso. Eu estava sentado no banco, ele estava no meu colo de frente para mim, dividíamos falas, beijos e carinhos, incrivelmente sem nenhum desespero sexual. Era bom o suficiente curtir apenas sua presença. Infelizmente, depois de prazerosas pouquíssimas horas curtindo seus beijos e seus toques, um grupo de atletas também julgou aquele como a melhor parte do parque.

Aí sim tivemos que correr, para não correr o risco de sermos reconhecidos, mas no fim, como na situação do Cosplay no posto de gasolina, tudo o que conseguimos foram várias crises de risos. Dessa vez eu os partilhei com Yuu. Acabei me deixando contagiar pela leve onda de adrenalina no meu corpo e quando vi estava dirigindo em alta velocidade. Parte de mim queria tirar ele logo dali, levá-lo de uma vez para outro lugar onde pudéssemos apenas continuar.

Minhas pernas estavam formigando, não sei se pela corrida –tenho que praticar mais atividades físicas – ou por ainda sentir vestígios do que foi sentir o peso e o calor de seu corpo nas horas que ficou sentado sobre meu colo. Literalmente como dois adolescentes sem nada a perder, às vezes acho que esse é o caminho certo. Era gostoso sentir suas pernas longas e suas coxas levemente roliças se encaixando ao meu corpo, mentiria se dissesse que todo o formigamento naquela ocasião acontecia em minhas pernas. Nós não éramos 'adolescentes' comportados.

- Nee Yuu-chan – chamei assim que finalmente reconheci mais ou menos o lugar onde estávamos. – Sabia que estamos muito perto do cais do porto?

- Já ouvi falar, mas nunca fui. Dizem que o por do sol visto do cais é o mais belo de todos nee.

- Vou te mostrar como é! – disse empolgado.

Aoi estava me mostrando tanto de si neste dia, era hora de lhe mostrar pelo menos algo sobre mim também. Eu costumava ir muito ao cais do porto com Uruha, isso antes de conhecer Ruki. Cara, faz tempo, será que o atalho ainda existe?

- REITA! – disse Aoi se segurando firme na armação de plástico no alto do lado interno da porta do caroneiro¹.

Não era pra menos, nem eu tinha me ligado na velocidade em que estava dirigindo. Mas é que se eu não entrasse na estradinha estreita de saibro agora, perderia o atalho para levar Yuu ao lugar mais bonito e simples que eu conhecia. Eu concordo que o susto foi mesmo grande com a manobra brusca, mas eu tenho certeza que o carro dele aguenta. Aliás, pra que serve um protetor de Carter se não é pra bater – no lugar do Carter-.

- Foi mal! – desculpei-me – Faz tempo mesmo que não pego essa estrada, não lembro direito do caminho, mas não se preocupe, daqui agora é só subida!

- Subida?

- Uhum, a cidade fica muito mais alta que o nível do rio. Uruha e eu descobrimos essa trilha logo que viemos pra cá. Confie em mim, você vai gostar de ver as coisas de cima.

E bem dentro de um cálculo que eu nem tinha feito, chegamos lá na hora exata do por do sol. E se toda vez que eu fizer algo romântico eu tiver que repetir que sou um cara romântico, isso aqui vai ficar muito extenso e repetitivo. Eu sabia que Aoi não era do tipo, vamos acampar no mato, oi. Mas ali era diferente, a grama baixa se confundia com o chão pedroso da elevação, dava pra ver o cais lá embaixo, ele preservava as características históricas do local com suas docas de madeira e trapiches.

As pessoas eram tão pequenininhas e corriam de um lado para o outro, já quase no fim do seu expediente de trabalho. Pequenas embarcações iam e vinham, tudo muito além. A linha do rio se estendia, em um verde acinzentado, unindo-se perfeitamente com a do céu, formando um belo contraste. O sol se preparava para se esconder atrás das águas, e apenas as aves típicas davam uma real noção de quanto estávamos longe de tudo.

Suspirei fundo sentindo o ar puro do alto morro, e admirei a cena uma vez mais. Era lindo, exatamente da forma como eu me lembrava. As águas doces do porto também serviam de inspiração para algumas poucas pessoas que passeavam admirados com o volume do rio.

Ainda assim, onde estávamos, não havia ninguém, nenhum sinal de civilização. E juro que se cada vez que eu mostrar algo desse tipo à Aoi, ele me retribuir com esta mesma face encantada, posso começar a me acostumar à mimá-lo agora mesmo.

- Não parece que o rio está queimando? – me perguntou, agarrando-se aos próprios braços flexionados, aparentando estar com um leve frio.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, senti seu peito encostando ao meu. Meio que pela lateral. Seus braços ainda estavam cruzados e ele se abraçava, mas nem por isso deixei de cercar meus próprios braços em torno de sua cintura, para mantê-lo mais perto de mim.

- Ou que o sol está derretendo. – apontei, alisando seu corpo em um carinho leve.

Poderia haver algo melhor que um por do sol lindo, em um lugar maravilhoso, com uma companhia espetacular? Admiramos o espetáculo em silêncio, este não sendo em nada constrangedor. Eu diria na verdade que naquele momento nada combinaria melhor que o silêncio bem aproveitado entre minhas mãos deslizando por sua cintura e meu queixo em seu ombro. Eu realmente estava me sentindo feliz e aquecido.

Estava precisando de um pouco de atenção. De carinho. E eu me perguntando, humildemente, se havia algo melhor que tudo aquilo, recebi minha resposta quando o tom alaranjado que estava quase todo tomado pela penumbra da noite, neste momento Aoi se virou, como quem não quer nada, capturou meus lábios em um beijo calmo, repleto de carinho. Quem sabe o efeito daquele espetáculo tão lindo.

Sem romper o beijo senti seus braços se descruzando, logo, senti-me abraçado pelo pescoço e o moreno aprofundava o ósculo dividido. E tão involuntário como vinha, a excitação aumentava, exigindo de nós sempre mais. Quando dei por mim já estávamos naquele ar desesperado, acelerado. E eu nem sei quem de nós que deixou ficar assim, logo já estava explorando o corpo do moreno, por caminhos recentemente descobertos. Tocava-o com desejo, ele me respondia com pressa.

Me deixei levar por aquele clima, como todas as vezes em que ele tinha surgido entre nós naquele dia. Mas eu não podia deixar de ser um idiota e lá pelas tantas, depois de tantos beijos provocantes e o corpo bem aquecido, aquela voz chata na minha cabeça tinha que falar comigo de novo, fazendo-me perceber que Aoi parecia mesmo, desesperado.

Preocupei-me. Eu não queria forçar nada com o moreno, assim como também não me negaria a ir com ele até onde ele me levasse. Mas não era aquilo, de repente senti como que se tudo o que ele fizesse fosse mecânico, como se quisesse de todas as formas me deixar excitado de forma proposital, como se fosse preciso. Aquilo era estranho e me fez cair no pensamento sobre até onde aquilo era errado, ou muito errado.

Aquilo tudo que estava tendo de Aoi, correspondia a algo além das minhas expectativas. Eu era o cara como o ego mais no chão que eu conhecia, e de repente estava ali, ganhando de lambuja um dia de princesa.. er, quer dizer, um encontro do tipo contos de fada. E surpreendentemente, por seu desespero, me vi com medo que a minha 'meia noite' chegasse, e o encanto tivesse fim.

O carro dele podia virar uma abóbora, eu voltaria a ser uma besta temível e repulsiva, ou ainda ficaria preso a maldição de virar um ganso pra resto da vida, eu não sei, mas alguma coisa iria acontecer. Às vezes não acho que merecia tanto assim. Droga, eu estava me apegando a essa história de se sentir desejado. E La vinha a voz chata de novo.

E é terrível esse pensamento de que não é necessariamente o fato de ser Yuu. O que estava me comprando era a facilidade com que obtinha seus sorrisos, seus beijos e seus carinhos. O seu desespero em querer me agradar. O que me levava adiante não era o fato de ser Aoi me beijando, mas sim sentir a necessidade e a intensidade com que aquele homem se atirava em meus braços.

Eu estava sendo um maldito filho da puta, com um dos meus amigos. Porque para mim não importava a identidade ou o DNA daquela pessoa, apenas seu corpo e sua paixão. Afastei-o de mim ao ser invadido por este sentimento, ou melhor, verdade.

- Akira? – chamou-me assim que o beijo foi cortado. Preferi não olhar diretamente para ele, o céu estava escuro, a noite já se fazia presente nos cobrindo com um céu estrelado.

Os lábios ainda maiores por estarem inchados, realçavam os olhos que quase me engoliam com... medo? Não, eu não sei o que era aquilo em seu olhar. Aquele brilho cristalino podia ser apenas tesão, bem como podia ser uma larga camadas de lágrimas.

Eu queria lhe perguntar se aquilo que eu estava fazendo era certo, mas não o faria. Pois eu já sabia que a resposta era única e claramente, não. E não era apenas pelo fato de que havia outra pessoa a quem eu amava mais do que podia controlar.

- Isso não está... – errado, esta era a palavra que completaria a frase em minha cabeça – Rápido demais? – E tão idiota quanto eu sou, estas foram as palavras que saíram de minha boca ao invés do puro pensamento que tinha.

E tão consciente de minha estupidez, Aoi apenas riu. O ar de deboche soando quase frio enquanto ele se afastava de mim, indo na direção de seu carro.

- Você realmente acha que eu não sei o que é que eu estou fazendo Reita? – perguntou-me apoiado-se no capô do carro pelos cotovelos.

Ouvi sua voz calma soar alto atrás de mim, se sobressaltando aos ruídos dos insetos e animais noturnos daquele lugar, que eram os únicos sons ali além dos causados por nós mesmos. Eu não sabia o que lhe responder, por isso se quer me virei em sua direção. Minha única resposta ao seu comentário/pergunta foi o suspiro que saiu dos meus lábios assim que meu olhar se colocou contra a imensidão do tapete de estrelas sobre meus olhos.

- Acha que eu não sei o que você sente por mim, ou melhor, o que eu sinto por você e você não sente por mim.

Como assim? Ele estava querendo me dizer o que exatamente, que sabia estávamos ali por puro tesão e luxúria, ou ele apenas achava que sabia de alguma coisa? Deixei de olhar as estrelas e me virei de frente para ele. E como esperado, quando ele percebeu que eu não voltaria de meu silêncio, ele continuou.

- Pensa que não sei que não é exatamente com o guitarrista da banda que você gostaria de estar agarrando aqui? Ou que sou tolo o bastante para achar que você começou a sentir algo por mim do dia pra noite? Reita, eu não sei o que diabos passa entre o enfeite de chimarrão com urro de ogro e você, mas eu sei que se não ficar com você agora, certamente nunca mais vou ter a chance de ficar. Também não estou aqui querendo pedir ou exigir que você esqueça o Ruki, bem na verdade eu se quer estou pensando no Ruki. Ainda assim eu estou aqui porque quero, mesmo que seja para construir uma boa memória de você.

- Não quero ver nenhum de nós dois chorando depois, ou a banda se dando mal por envolvermos coisas que não deveriam se envolver no GazettE. – Me aproximei de onde ele estava, perto o suficiente para o que tínhamos vivido naquele dia, e nada condizente com as palavras que eu tinha acabado de dizer, que ia contra todo aquele clima que nós tínhamos conseguido estender por todo o dia. Mas eu tinha que ser sincero.

- Você pensaria ou diria isso se fosse Takanori aqui no meu lugar? – perguntou-me com ar debochado, jogando as duas mãos sobre meus ombros.

Tão sincero quanto eu. Não apenas sinceros um com o outro, mas principalmente sinceros com nós mesmos. Mas talvez aquilo fosse o certo a se fazer, afinal apesar das palavras adversas, eu não sentia nenhum clima pesado entre nós. Éramos dois caras que queríamos e sentíamos coisas muito parecidas, porém com objetivos absolutamente diferentes. Mas com os mesmos planos para aquela noite em questão.

Eu sabia que depois de tudo o que ele fez, no show, no meu apartamento, no apartamento do Kai e todos os lugares em que estivemos sozinhos de sexta até hoje, o lugar onde no nosso encontro ia terminar não era nenhuma incógnita. Dois homens crescidos e bem sucedidos que se conhecem há anos, tem todo direito de acabar um na cama do outro, por vontade própria.

Mas se íamos fazer mesmo isso, eu queria que fosse transparente para ele, se não dissesse ali tudo o que sentia, não me sentiria leve e tranqüilo o suficiente para ir adiante. Assim como também aceitaria, se depois de me ouvir e de conversarmos, ele decidisse não ir adiante. Eu respeitaria se ele me achasse o filho da puta que eu sabia que estava sendo e não quisesse mais nada comigo.

- É diferente Yuu, aquele é o homem que eu amo. Mas quando estou com você...

- Shhh... – calou-me pousando dois de seus dedos sobre meus lábios. – Eu não quero saber ainda o que eu sou pra você Akira. Hoje eu sei que você me deseja, e por hoje, isso basta.

Aoi deu um leve impulso com o corpo, se desencostando do carro, apenas não recuei ao senti-lo perto demais de mim. E atire em mim se você nunca desejou esse homem. Suas ações me diziam que ele ainda não tinha parado de falar, mesmo assim não refreei a vontade de envolver aquela cinturinha esguia entre meus braços.

- Eu vi como você ficou depois daquele solo, Reita. – disse em meu ouvido, revelando-me que sabia de meu segredo. Uma das mãos descendo de meus ombros, as unhas raspando em meu abdome, descendo pelo mesmo. E tive que segurar sua mão antes que ela chegasse em seu destino final.

- Aoi.. – chamei, minha mão havia parado a sua, a minha que ainda pousava em sua cintura o apertou ainda mais contra mim.

- Eu não to pedindo que me ame Reita e nem quero te obrigar a esquecer outras pessoas. Eu só quero uma oportunidade de ter memórias suas, de poder dizer à mim mesmo que eu tive a chance de te mostrar o meu amor por você.

Aceitar aquilo me parecia ser a coisa mais egoísta que poderia fazer. Amores unilaterais nunca dão certo. Ainda se fossemos adolescentes no confuso estágio de aprendizado, mas não, éramos adultos, e o pior, com as mesmas responsabilidades e coisas a perder se aquilo não desse certo.

Mas o que não daria certo? Tive vontade de me bater mentalmente pelo pensamento que gritou em minha mente. Mas minha vida já estava uma caquinha fedorenta mesmo, o cara a quem acabei dedicando quase uma vida, tem nojo pelo o que sinto por ele. E mesmo estando certo sobre o que exatamente sentia por Aoi, meu pensamento foi: 'O que é que eu tenho a perder mesmo?'

A resposta quem sabe fosse, a banda. Mas e aí? Nem isso eu sabia como estava depois do rebuliço dessas últimas longas horas que se completaram do final do show de sexta até aqui. Ahh hide, anos e anos amargurados pra construir alguma coisa, ser alguém e eu coloco tudo a perder num beijinho que nem deu pra aproveitar direito.

- Reita... – ouvi-lo chamar manhoso, e sorri.

Sim eu sou um idiota mesmo, e daí? A resposta em minha mente era clara. Só havia uma coisa que eu poderia perder se não ficasse com Aoi naquela noite; a chance.

- Me diz, você ainda tem aquele piercing no umbigo nee? – perguntei e ele realmente sorriu com vontade.

- Uhum! E você, ainda tem aquela curiosidade sobre piercings? – disse divertido, entrando na brincadeira.

- Daqui alguns minutos não vou ter mais.

CONTINUA...

¹ Foi difícil descrever isso, puts. Aoi se segurou no popular –pelo menos aqui- puta merda do carro ^.~

Eu sei, eu sei... cadê o lemon, nee?

Bom, vocês tem que entender que eu escrevi ele antes de escrever isso tudo, mas a minha cabeça não aceitou os fatos... sabe, ia ficar uma coisa meio nada haver se eles apenas chegassem e transassem,e e u não consigo fazer as coisas assim. Então tive que recriar todo um encontro na minha cabecinha e no fim, antes de qualquer atitude, eles tinham que ter uma conversa.

Mas como eu tava louca por esse lemon, e como tinha prometido, OK lemon na sequencia. E como já ta tudo escrito mesmo, também não vou ser mah com vocês, que são super compreensivos comigo e minhas faltas de tempo. Por isso, ESTOU POSTANDO OS DOIS CHAPIES NO MESMO DIA. Vocês merecem 3


	10. Cerpe Noctem

**História: **É tão difícil dizer... Eu te amo

**Capítulo: **10 de _indeterminado_

**Publicada: 09/06/2011**

**Beta: **Ainda não mandei para a Laisa-chan

**Categoria: **the GazettE e Miyavi

**Disclaimer: **Gazette não me pertence, e eu nunca sofri tanto por isso quanto agora que o Kai ta uma graça de cabelinho comprido *.* mas a fic é minha e nela eu faço com ele o que eu quiser o/ (veja o tempo, jah estamos em vortex, e eu ainda no Kai cabeludo kk)

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Romance e Novela, Shoujo-Ai, Lemon

**Personagens: **Reita & Ruki, Reita & Aoi, Miyavi & Kai

**Comentários: **Tirem as crianças de trás do monitor, aqui o LEMON todo escrito para Nat_Shafer que cumpriu sua parte na chantagem e fez meu lemon todo fofo do Reita com o Bou *.* Obrigada mesmo, espero que goste desse Reita x Aoi e que ele tenha ficado a altura ^.~ ahh claro e desculpe-me pela demora épica pra postar ele (sério gent, ela postou o do Bou em julho do ano passado eu acho, e eu só vim aqui agora)

É TÃO DIFÍCIL DIZER... EU TE AMO_10. CARPE NOCTEM

_Por Kami-chan_

_Anteriormente..._

_- Me diz, você ainda tem aquele piercing no umbigo nee? – perguntei e ele realmente sorriu com vontade._

_- Uhum! E você, ainda tem aquela curiosidade sobre piercings? – disse divertido, entrando na brincadeira._

_- Daqui alguns minutos não vou ter mais._

.:.

E existem aqueles momentos na vida em que pensar, só atrapalha, se pensasse muito mais, Reita não faria mais nada. Então antes que sua cabeça pensasse, ou que o bom senso fosse ter com sua consciência, o baixista empurrou o corpo do moreno contra o capo do carro com o seu próprio.

Um sopro de ar saiu pelos lábios carnudos com o reflexo ao baque em suas costas. Aoi fechou os olhos por puro instinto ao ter seu corpo jogado com tanta brusquidão, mas assim que suas costas se acomodaram sobre o metal, lábios e olhos abriram-se simultaneamente. Em seu rosto estava o desenho perfeito da fisionomia da perversão.

Teria o que queria. E queria agora mesmo. Tinha pressa, e em sua emoção, não achava nem um pouco clichê pensar que tinha sede de seus beijos, fome de seu corpo e carência dos toques de Akira. Detalhes de cada um desses elementos descobertos há tão pouco tempo, resumiam detalhes de fantasias que Aoi recriava em sua mente já há anos.

Nunca os imaginou assim, ao ar livre, sendo tomado sobre o capo de seu próprio carro. Mas a imagem que se formou em sua mente era boa, oh, muito boa. Todos os pensamentos que invadiam a mente de Shiroyama eram expressos inconscientemente em sua face, e suas mudanças de expressões contagiavam o baixista em sua frente.

Sem ter resposta alguma de Aoi além daquela variedade de expressões pecaminosas, logo tomou os lábios cheios para si mais uma vez, exigindo dos mesmos uma ação rápida e profunda. Quase difícil de ser acompanhado.

Automaticamente um pequeno filme em flashes foi se formando em sua mente. Nele, vários dos momentos em que o moreno o surpreendeu pareciam-lhe ainda mais excitantes, e a mesma vontade insana que havia se apossado de seu corpo outras vezes mais cedo naquele mesmo dia, invadiu-lhe com ainda mais força. Não abriria mais mão de possuir aquele corpo magnífico.

E no beijo exigente, se surpreendeu mais uma vez ao sentir o toque de ambas as mãos de Yuu em seu rosto. As pontas das unhas raspando em sua pele de forma suave, fazendo com que as mãos de Akira se prendessem à cintura delgada, alisando a pele sobre os tecidos de sua roupa mesmo.

O moreno ronronou com o carinho gostoso, e prendeu a língua que o tomava, entre seus dentes. Os olhos recém abertos expressavam a malícia que o sorriso, impossibilitado no momento, teria. Afastou sua cabeça, fazendo com que seus dentes raspassem pelas extremidades do órgão úmido, arrancando um lindo arfado de Akira.

As mãos bem postas no rosto de Reita forçaram o loiro a inclinar a cabeça levemente para trás, e a atenção de seus dentes foi toda para os lábios de Reita. Em especial o inferior. Akira sentiu-se constrangido por não ser capaz de reprimir um gemido genuíno, lindo e claro que começou com Aoi raspando os dentes por sua língua até o momento em que seus lábios começaram a ser mordiscados.

Reita voltou a o beijar com vontade, e ele lhe respondia à altura. E quando a exigência ditada pelos pulmões se fez mais forte que suas próprias vontades, Akira desviou seus lábios para o rosto bonito, logo se encarregando de morder toda a pele que tocava seus lábios, chegando logo ao queixo.

Sentiu, extasiado, o tronco do guitarrista se erguer sobre o capo do carro para se aproximar mais uma vez. E Reita arrastou seus lábios pelo pescoço à sua disposição, enquanto as mãos se ocupavam em sentir cada detalhe da rigidez sensual dos músculos de seu abdome. Aproveitando-se da entrega do moreno, Akira inclinou-se um pouco mais para se encaixar melhor ao seu corpo. Aoi arfou jogando a cabeça para trás, como que se pedisse para que o carinho que era deixado em seu pescoço migrasse para aquela região recentemente exposta.

Pra que desapontá-lo então? Suas reações eram lindas e o baixista não se refreou às suas vontades, passando a língua pela incisura em seu pescoço e subindo, deixando um rastro grosso de saliva em sua pele, enquanto sentia o gosto levemente salgado de sua tez. Aoi era tão gostoso, que se quer pensou quando seus dentes se fecharam em torno de seu queixo mais uma vez, e como resposta, as mãos em sua cintura puxavam o corpo alheio mais apertadamente contra si.

A boca de lábios fartos foi invadida por sua língua mais uma vez, sem pedir por passagem. O loiro precisava e estava exigindo seu beijo. Como resposta, sentiu as mãos de Yuu mãos em seus ombros, movimentando-as de modo que fizesse a jaqueta de brim vestida por Akira deslizar por seus braços. Separaram-se para que ele conseguisse retirar a peça, que devido ao calor crescente, já era muito incomoda.

Sem avisos, o corpo de Aoi se chocou mais uma vez contra o capo do carro, com tamanha urgência que o alto gemido liberado pelo moreno, foi ocultado pelo barulho de seu corpo se chocando contra o metal. Mas o moreno estava gostando, a fome e o desejo de Akira o faziam mergulhar fundo em um mundo de desejos. Um mundo onde Reita era unicamente seu.

As unhas do baixista rasparam com força a pele do abdome bem cuidado de Shiroyama por baixo do tecido que o protegia. As unhas se arrastaram até encontrarem o limite imposto pelo jeans grosso. Mas sem limites, Reita logo encontrou um meio de ir além destes, até cravar as pontas das unhas bem feitas nas nádegas redondinhas, então voltou.

Raspando e marcando a pele que se arrepiava a cada novo toque. Um gemido absolutamente libidinoso deixou os lábios fartos do moreno neste instante, fazendo-o romper com o beijo. O toque de Reita havia parado em certo ponto de seu tronco, mas a sensação de arrepio prosseguiu, subindo por todo seu corpo, mesmo sem o acompanhamento das mãos do outro.

Em desespero, Aoi fechou seus dedos em torno dos fios descoloridos da nuca do baixista, puxando-os sem muito carinho. Ainda sendo guiado pelas várias sensações de arrepio guiou os lábios do baixista pra o seu pescoço, oferecendo-se a ele. Mostrando bem diretamente o que queria, enquanto sua perna esquerda se ergueu para ficar encaixada na cintura do outro, pendida pelo joelho.

As mãos do baixista voaram imediatamente ao bumbum do moreno, erguendo seus pés do chão e o colocando completamente sentado sobre a lataria empoeirada. Logo voltando a avançar contra seu corpo, impedindo o guitarrista de tocar-lhe ao prender e manter seus braços presos pelos punhos, estendidos em todo seu comprimento, com as mãos na mesma altura que sua cabeça, tudo muito bem disposto sobre a lataria.

Aproveitando-se da situação domada do mais velho para esfregar-se ao corpo de Aoi, e de forma absolutamente erótica, expor sua situação. Exibindo-se excitado para arrancar ainda mais reações do corpo sob si. Sem deixar por menos, Aoi permitiu-se levar pela corrente de prazer que se apossava de seu corpo entre aqueles segundos de contato entre seus membros tesos, espremidos de forma maldosa dentro de suas vestes.

- Hum Reita.. – gemeu contorcendo-se sob o baixista.

Era tudo tão rápido, quase não podiam crer na forma como a excitação os alcançara tão depressa. Aoi tinha certeza que para si, era simplesmente o fato de ter Reita ali. Para o baixista, a forma como o moreno se entregava era dinâmica, quase inexplicável. Mas não ligavam, naquele momento tudo o que queriam era ir adiante, mais tarde, ambos desejarão acrescentar mais encontros aos seus dias.

Por hora, toda vez que Reita os fazia se chocar Aoi se eletrizava. Gemia choroso por mais, muito mais. Toda vez que o loiro se afastava ele agonizava, contorcendo-se em um pedido claro e palpável por mais. Sempre mais.

E sabe-se lá que magia havia naqueles gemidos, naqueles lábios. Akira se quer se lembrava que em algum momento pensou em dizer não. Não havia espaço para pensamentos que fossem muito longe de todo prazer que compartilhavam, naquele momento, Aoi era tudo e somente o que ele queria.

Aqueles beijos que ainda exploravam e marcavam o pescoço do moreno, subiram até sua orelha. E pela primeira, apenas a primeira, vez naquele dia Yuu teve a mais nítida certeza de que iria morrer, ou no mínimo enlouquecer sob os cuidados de Akira. Aquilo ia muito além do que sua mente poderia ser capaz de criar.

E não era pra menos, afinal, era Reita ali mesmo, não mais um fantasma fruto de sua imaginação. Não era mais um sonho solitário, era real. Amanhã teria muito mais que uma boa memória, teria evidências por todo o seu corpo, denuncias bem diretas do que tinha feito com o homem que amava.

Dentes e língua, esta que também lhe dava a impressão de ser tratada no plural, hora massageavam, hora maltratavam da engenhosa cartilagem. E mesmo com os olhos espremidos pelo prazer sentido, agonizante, Yuu sorriu. Um sorriso vitorioso cheio de vontade e de maldade.

Queria com toda plenitude do seu desejo agradar, surpreender e satisfazer Akira. Acima de tudo não queria que ele se arrependesse no dia de amanhã, queria que ele entendesse que não estavam fazendo nada de errado.

Mas era muito difícil pensar em coisas racionais com aquela língua quente percorrendo por todas as reentrâncias de sua orelha, os dentes raspando pelas extremidades da cartilagem. Uma mordida mais forte foi deixada no lobo da orelha, puxando-a enquanto o próprio Akira ofegava e gemia. O gemido ali, dentro do ouvido de Aoi quase fez o moreno entrar em combustão.

Com seu próprio rosto, fez Reita virar o seu, afastando-o de sua orelha. Em um outro movimento simultâneo, sua outra perna também se encaixou certeira na cintura de Akira, e o moreno começou a se contorcer, rebolando sob seu parceiro de forma obscena. Literalmente se esfregando em Reita como um animal selvagem no cio. Mesmo preso pelos pulsos buscou a boca de lábios finos e compridos.

Incapaz de alcançá-los como desejava, deixou que sua língua serpenteasse livre fora da boca, lambendo tudo o que tocava. Absolutamente obscena.

- Ah Reita.. – choramingou, precisava sentir mais do _seu _baixista.

Akira lambeu os próprios lábios enquanto passava os olhos rapidamente pela imagem rendida de Aoi. Ele era tão bonito! Então, logo Reita deu ao moreno o que ele queria, e seus lábios se encaixaram mais uma vez.

Entre o beijo tomado Reita deixou que suas mãos largassem os pulsos de Aoi para percorrer por seu corpo. Uma vez livres, as mãos do guitarrista também quiseram agir. Sem nunca interromper ou retardar o ritmo do beijo quente que trocavam, as mãos de Yuu tocaram a nuca e o alto dorso do baixista. Arrancando carícias arranhadas, ardidas e avermelhadas.

Suas línguas dançavam, apesar de todo calor, de forma harmoniosa. Pouco apouco as bocas aprendiam a completar os movimentos executados pela boca com a qual compartilhavam a sua própria. Amplamente abertas, recebendo ao todo o que a outra tinha a lhe oferecer.

As línguas, tão coladas, não diziam ao certo o quanto eram amantes, o quanto eram rivais, ao mesmo tempo em que se enroscavam com ardor, disputavam o mesmo espaço para dividir. Tocavam-se por completo, arrastando-se uma sobre a outra em uma massagem enlouquecedora. Uma viagem em que todos querem se perder, nem mesmo o sexo seria tão completo e intenso sem o sabor de um caloroso beijo. Beijos nunca são demais.

As mãos de Akira passaram cegas pelo dorso sob si, tocando-o com todo cuidado enquanto descobria as dimensões do abdome fino. Pelas laterais foi descendo até sentir a carne farta da parte mais alta das coxas.

Deixou que os dedos se curvassem em uma espécie de garra, e passou pelas coxas de Yuu pelas laterais externas. Mas logo uma delas buscou contato com o lado interno e mais sensível, e logo o carinho que se arrastou por ali coxa acima, levou consigo um ronrono longo que fora sufocado por um gemido urgente quando o espaço da coxa acabou, e sutilmente, era seu membro desperto que Reita acariciava por agora.

- Hum – Aoi puxou o ar com força antes de soltá-lo por completo com o gemido, os dentes ferindo de forma involuntária os próprios lábios.

Reita deslizou a mão mais uma ou duas vezes sobre o volume tenso centrado na calça jeans. A outra mão seguiu depressa até o rosto do moreno, fazendo um breve carinho na face e no queixo do guitarrista antes de chamá-lo mais uma vez para um beijo.

Então a mão que lhe massageava o membro abriu o botão e o zíper da calça de Aoi, sem tentar tirar a peça do corpo esguio do moreno. Mas as unhas de Reita aproveitaram do novo espaço descoberto para roçar contra a pele da parte mais alta de sua virilha, arrancando mais um arfado gostoso de Shiroyama.

Sem cerimônia a mão pelo abdome foi subindo, trazendo consigo a camiseta de Aoi para ser removida. Acompanhando os movimentos de Reita, Aoi se agarrou ao pescoço do baixista para erguer-se. Uma vez sentado sobre o capô, soltou e ergueu os braços para facilitar o trabalho do outro. A cena a seguir pareceu acontecer em câmera lenta sob ambos pares de olhos.

O tecido macio passou pelo pescoço do moreno, a gola apertada ergueu junto as longas mechas negras, e o pano escuro escondeu por breves instantes o rosto de expressões marcantes. A passagem fez Aoi fechar os olhos enquanto sentia o tecido passar por seu rosto. O moreno reabriu os olhos ao sentir o fim da passagem do tecido, quase ao mesmo tempo em que os cabelos caíram displicentes, estavam compridos e quase tocavam os ombros do moreno.

Reita sabia que antes do primeiro show da turnê eles seriam desfiados novamente, e surpreendeu-se com a forma como isso o afetava. Percebeu que gostava tanto dos cabelos compridos, mais compridos do que estavam agora. Achou estranho também pensar nisso agora, afinal fazia tanto tempo que os cabelos dele não eram mais longos.

E sem perceber, viu seus dedos perdidos entre as mechas, alisando-as de forma quase carinhosa pelos mínimos instantes em que ficou perdido, enquanto admirava, absolutamente satisfeito, as partes expostas do corpo que despia aos poucos. Momento bobo que durou por pouco tempo, somente até que o baixista voltasse a si e percebesse Aoi inerte, esperando ansioso por seus próximos atos.

Outra coisa que o atingiu em cheio foi o abrir de olhos do moreno. Fe-lo lembrar de Aoi no palco no último show que fizeram, tão prazerosamente entregue. Havia alguma mágica naquele par de olhos profundos, algo que deixava clara a habilidade de Aoi de se entregar e expressar abertamente os próprios sentimentos.

Aoi apenas o admirava emocionado, não tinha pressa. Cada nova descoberta ali podia ter efeitos tão prazerosos quanto o sexo em si. Permaneceu meio deitado sobre o capô, as costas não chegavam a tocar o metal por completo por conta dos cotovelos que serviam de apoio para o corpo. As pernas se tornaram pesadas e Aoi as desprendeu da cintura de Akira, deixando-as flexionadas e entreabertas também sobre o capô, aumentando o ângulo em seu abdome, que tinha os músculos realçados, e bem no centro, aquela jóia tentadora e reluzente.

Notar que além de toda admiração que os olhos famintos de Reita expressavam, havia também certo carinho, faziam Aoi perceber que mesmo com toda luxúria, havia também respeito por si em cada ato do loiro. O moreno podia perceber isso com clareza. Cada ato desses sendo mais importante que a consumação do sexo em si, era maravilhoso se imaginar fazendo sexo com Reita, mas ver sua dedicação ao tratá-lo com tanta admiração era imensamente melhor.

Fazia o moreno sentir quase como que se já estivessem juntos há tempos. Como que se toda aquela intimidade que as mãos possuíam com o corpo alheio fosse já fruto de memórias de um relacionamento maduro. E isso apenas deixava o moreno mais seguro daquilo que faziam, sem nenhuma vergonha em se doar ao amado.

Os dedos de Reita em seus cabelos, bem como a forma como ele o olhava, deixava Aoi com uma vontade súbita de expressar com palavras completas, que estava ali porque amava aquele homem. Mas não cometeria esse erro, não não. Aoi sabia que tudo tinha uma hora certa para acontecer, e por mais constrangido que ficasse suprimindo coisas que gostaria de poder gritar. Se contentaria por poder se entregar ao desejo maior que era o de se entregar à gostosa sensação , não importava se real ou não, de que não havia outra pessoa em que o baixista desejasse em seu lugar.

Quase como se fosse capaz de ouvir seus pensamentos, Reita deixou que seus olhos parassem de se perder por Aoi e se fixarem em seus olhos. A troca entre eles foi longa e intensa. Por mais que já tivessem falado coisas demais Reita queria que Aoi soubesse, naquele momento, não pensava em mais ninguém além do moreno sob si.

Mas não havia palavras para isso, não havia racionalidade que pairasse mais na mente de Akira. E nenhuma delas era preciso mesmo.

O braço de Reita podia sentir a quentura da cintura que cercava, enquanto os dedos da outra mão ainda se divertiam com as mechas lisas. E não importava o quão clichê era dizer que suas faces iam se aproximando atraídas pela comunicação que havia entre seus olhos, pois era exatamente isso que acontecia.

E o beijo que se seguiu foi diferente de todos os outros trocados até então.

E como em outras vezes antes um se perdia na profundidade do outro, relutando bravamente contra a vontade de fechar os olhos e perder algum detalhe daquele momento cheio de magia. Por fim, a pressão sobre suas pálpebras venceu.

E Aoi, mais sensível, chegou a tremer ao compreender a mudança quase súbita. As mãos grandes e aquecidas de Reita tocaram ambos os braços do moreno em seu apoio, esfregando as mãos dos cotovelos aos ombros repetidas vezes, desfazendo de forma lenta as bolinhas de arrepio de sua pele.

A nova posição deixava o moreno um pouco mais exposto, forçando-o a abrir as pernas para que o baixista conseguisse se inclinar sobre si e alcançar sua boca. Suas ereções se tocavam mais amplamente, quase sem esforço algum. Akira se mexia propositadamente para encontrar um meio breve de alívio para todo aquele aperto e necessidade de atenção.

Um de seus braços se estendeu para dar apoio ao corpo, enquanto a outra mão desceu livre pelo corpo de Yuu. Passou pelos braços, passou para o abdome até a parte aberta da calça, por onde tirou e manipulou a ereção do moreno para fora da peça íntima. Buscando um meio de masturbá-lo no espaço entre os dois abdomes, sem machucar.

O beijo foi momentaneamente interrompido por um baixo gemido, mas nem por isso o baixista abandonaria aquela boca carnuda que estava o viciando mais a cada nova prova. E entre o gemido devolveu a Aoi do seu próprio veneno, deixando os dentes rasparem por toda extremidade da língua do moreno, como o mesmo havia feito consigo. Desejando internamente que o carinho causasse no moreno o mesmo arrepio gostoso de prazer que fizera surgir em si.

De forma instintiva Yuu jogou a cabeça para trás, chamando baixinho pelo nome do loiro. A mão que o masturbava de forma lenta, abandonou seu posto e seguiu para o queixo de Aoi. Os dentes a acompanharam de perto, deixando uma breve mordida no local, que se estendeu pescoço abaixo.

O guitarrista gostava de carinho naquela região, Reita sabia pela forma como se arrepiava e contorcia cada vez que repetia o ataque pela pele alva, que com certeza ficaria marcada. Brincou mais um pouco com os sentidos do moreno, a mão em seu queixo guiando facilmente a cabeça do guitarrista entregue, da forma como bem entendia. Até mesmo esta facilidade dava prazer à Reita, era tão dinâmica a forma como fazia Aoi se derreter todinho, tão gostoso dominar, mesmo que de forma superficial, aquele cara que era um ícone de sedução e beleza.

Não se conteve e logo abandonou o pescoço em busca de algo mais. Algo que arrancasse de Shiroyama mais gemidos, mais dessa entrega absolutamente enlouquecedora. Queria enlouquecer com ele e se adonar do prazer sentido em sua descompostura. Queria todas as barreiras quebradas, todos os limites atingidos, toda voz e ar consumidos. Até estarem completamente acabados, era assim que se fazia sexo, arrancando até a última essência do corpo oferecido a si.

- Ahh Reita.. Hum – os gemidos entrecortados por seu nome saindo como súplica pela boca cada vez mais seca.

Parecia ter saído do mais profundo do seu ser ao sentir os dentes do baixista faminto em torno do seu mamilo. Após a mordida que fez o corpo sob si arquear, os dentes delimitaram o espaço por onde a língua brincaria. Akira jogava o mamilo enrijecido de um lado para o outro arrancando sensações demais no moreno.

Aoi não se reprimiu, e logo um de seus braços já não mais firmava seu corpo sobre o capô, mas estimulava a cabeça de Suzuki a permanecer bem onde estava. Pedindo de forma clara e sem palavras que ele lhe desse mais daquele estímulo malditamente gostoso pela agonia que causava. Os pés de Aoi se forçavam contra a lataria, elevando seu quadril contra o baixo ventre de Reita, buscando mais uma forma de se estimular.

Por puro capricho Reita agarrou o quadril do moreno, mantendo-o firme em uma posição, privando-o do contado prazeroso que estava tomando também os seus sentidos. Trocou de mamilo, uma vez que decidiu que o gêmeo daquele que estimulava merecia o mesmo tratamento.

Seus gemidos se intensificaram, e a outra mão de Shiroyama abandonou seu posto, fazendo o moreno cair deitado mais uma vez. A mão liberta voou para o ombro de Reita, apertando com vontade, odiando desesperadamente a existência da camiseta que o outro usava. Tudo por conta de um chupão, longo e forte, que parecia dar a impressão de arrancar o mamilo de Aoi.

Com o mínimo de racionalidade, Aoi desceu suas mãos até encontrar uma brecha no tecido, deixando que suas unhas expressassem da única forma que sabiam o quanto tudo aquilo era prazeroso, enquanto raspavam-se contra a pele de seu baixo dorso. Suas mãos quase não alcançavam, mas os dedos conseguiram encontrar um meio de adentrar a barra da calça do loiro, tocando de forma superficial a pele quentinha do começo de suas nádegas.

Suzuki ergueu os olhos para admirar o moreno que gemia e mordia o lábio inchado, de olhos fechados, perdido em mundo onde o baixista também queria entrar. Reita flexionou um pouco o corpo, quase se colocando em cima do carro também. Com o intuito de que as mãos de Aoi conseguissem chegar onde desejavam. Na mesma medida em que os mamilos grandes e marcados eram lentamente abandonados.

Os dedos hábeis do guitarrista cercaram tateando a cintura o maior até encontrar e abrir o botão e o zíper do jeans de Reita, buscando entre a abertura dos tecidos o membro enrijecido. Ao sentir o contato dos dedos de Aoi em torno de sua ereção, Akira não se conteve em deixar uma mordida em seu baixo tórax, ele distribuía beijos pela região, descendo da maneira mais lenta que conseguia por seu tronco.

Os olhos de Shiroyama se abriram e buscaram pelos do baixista que mantinha os seus presos no que podia ver do rosto de Aoi. Os lábios de Reita dançavam pelas laterais de suas costelas, a língua desenhava caminhos invisíveis por toda a região do tórax até que desceu em linha reta até o abdome, onde ao encontrar o orifício do umbigo, sentiu o gélido da jóia que residia ali.

A mão de Shiroyama que o manipulava de forma lenta encontrou um meio de encostar a ereção de Akira na sua, uma oposta à outra, no mesmo carinho maldoso. Em resposta o baixista deixou que sua língua escorregasse para dentro do umbigo, conseguindo em seu retorno dar um jeito de se enroscar ao piercing. Seus dentes inferiores rasparam no pedaço de pele abaixo enquanto a língua dançava jogando a pequena jóia de um lado a outro. Os lábios faziam pressão em torno de toda a estrutura, tal como se estivesse dividindo um beijo com o umbigo de Aoi.

E o moreno não tinha mais racionalidade nem mesmo para gemer, esquecera-se de como se fazia isso. Apenas queria sentir, tendo a certeza de que ficaria maluco, absolutamente insano aos cuidados de Akira. Mais certo ainda diante ao fato de que mesmo em demência, não queria que aquilo acabasse nunca.

Seu corpo tremia, e a mão que os masturbava acelerou de forma exigente. E foi a vez de Reita deixar que o ambiente se tomasse pelo som de sua voz em desespero, acelerou os movimentos que fazia contra a pele e a jóia do moreno, mordendo cada vez mais a pele em torno, deixando marcas que demorariam ainda mais que as do pescoço para desaparecer. O corpo do baixista passou a se mover dentro dos movimentos sugeridos pelo o outro, provocando um novo colapso no guitarrista.

- Akira, por favor. – miou, forçando o quadril ainda preso pelas mãos do outro enquanto suas mãos forçavam, levemente os ombros do loiro para baixo, indicando bem o que queria.

Reita riu, e logo se afastou do moreno. Parou diante do mesmo com os braços completamente estendidos e as mãos apoiadas no capô, uma de cada lado do corpo que praticamente agonizava. Sob o olhar atento, e diante a repentina pausa, Aoi fez outra tentativa para conseguir o que queria.

Ignorando a imagem do membro reluzente e molhado que pulsava em agonia, o moreno levou ambas as mãos ao cós da própria calça, e erguendo o bumbum da superfície de metal a desceu pelas pernas magras. Sem tirar seus olhos esperançosos das reações de Akira por um minuto se quer.

Mas a única reação que conseguiu do baixista foi vê-lo o ajudar na tarefa de fazer o jeans passar por todo o comprimento das pernas quando isso ficou difícil em sua posição, levando também os sapatos s do moreno. Mas foi aí também que Aoi reparou o que havia de errado na cena, muito errado e praticamente um absurdo. Um detalhe suprimido pelo prazer que era ter Reita lhe fazendo todas as vontades, mas que não deveria ser esquecido, e muito menos ignorado.

Tão prazeroso quanto sentir tudo o que Reita tinha a lhe oferecer, era poder pegar do baixista todas as reações que apenas ele poderia fazê-lo sentir. Melhor que o sonho de ter Reita lhe dando prazer, era a realidade de ter a liberdade para dar ao mesmo a retribuição de tudo o que sentia. Tocar o corpo amado, sem medo de descobrir a realidade por trás de seus sonhos.

Os olhos negros se abriram mais que sua anatomia permitia. Akira, em plenitude e comprimento, de músculo a músculo e toda sua máscula definição. Suzuki Akira completamente ao seu dispor.

Sem fechar ou afastar suas pernas, apenas se reclinou, repuxando e amarrotando a camiseta de Reita no processo. E sem se preocupar muito com jeito ou delicadeza se agarrou a barra da camiseta de Akira para erguê-la, adorando sentir suas unhas raspando no abdome definido que era revelado a si.

Não que não conhecesse o corpo de Reita, afinal, viajavam muitas vezes durante dias dentro do mesmo ônibus, isso quando não faziam o mesmo de camarim. Mas assim, nu para si, excitado, com o membro rijo despontando em sua direção, ahh, com certeza isso era muito melhor.

Aoi aceitou a ajuda do baixista que terminou de tirar a própria camiseta sozinho. Tempo usado por Shiroyama para uma rápida passada avaliativa sobre cada parte descoberta do corpo tão adorado por si.

O pescoço comprido de Suzuki estava decorado com uma grossa corrente de prata que caia bem acomodada em seu colo alvo. A pele naturalmente branca com algumas pintas de nascença, o peitoral levemente definido cercado pelos braços fortes, e decorados pelo par de mamilos rijos e arrepiados. Tão grandes e escuros.

Os olhos de Shiroyama continuaram sem perder um detalhe se quer do abdome magro e bem desenhado. Os músculos fortes, saltados da pele marcando a divisão exata entre a o abdome e a virilha. E ah, sim, o baixo ventre que os olhos de Yuu devoravam em aflição.

Ambas as partes de seu jeans estavam abertos e jogados de qualquer jeito, o membro rijo se destacava entre os pelos, tão imponente e exibido, o tecido pesado e a cueca formavam um apoio desajeitado para seus testículos. Aoi simplesmente babava, se fosse capaz de recriar Reita em um desenho exatamente do jeito como estava agora, se tivesse o dom de colocar em rabiscos a perfeição daquele corpo que tanto amava, tinha certeza, que levaria a loucura não apenas os mais pervertidos fans de doujinshis. Reita estava absolutamente erótico daquele jeito, toda sensualidade natural de seu ser era amplamente realçada por aquele ar promíscuo.

O moreno salivava em antecipação ao imaginar o membro que se destacava imponente entre eles. Grosso e reluzente de tesão, suas grossas veias pulsavam, quase chamando o guitarrista por magnetismo. Louco para sentir cada uma daquelas veias se contrair contra sua língua. Sua dimensão o levava a insanidade, imaginando-se preenchido, gemendo alto ao sentir tudo de Reita em si. Aquela fenda molhada fazia toda sua saliva acumular na ponta de sua língua, ansioso, desejando aprender qual era o gosto que seu baixista tinha.

Reita era tão perfeito quanto sensual. Tudo nele parecia tão atrativo que o outro poderia até se perder, duvidoso sobre por onde começar.

- Vem cá. – mandou/pediu após sua análise terminar com um longo arfado.

Erguido sobre o capo Shiroyama puxou Reita pela larga corrente em seu pescoço. Mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior com desejo enquanto as mãos seguiam livres por todo corpo diante de si. Passando por todo corpo, ao mesmo tempo que dava a impressão de ir a lugar algum.

Uma das mãos ligeiras seguiu para a nuca do baixista, puxando os fios ali com força, arrancando, no processo, o lábio que era mantido entre os dentes do moreno. Antes que o baixista pudesse expressar qualquer reação ou sinal de dor, a língua quente e acolhedora passou pelos mesmos.

A boca necessitada continuou sua exploração, e a mordida dada no canto do queixo foi forte. As unhas do guitarrista rasparam pelo abdome deixando finas linhas avermelhadas. Ao mesmo tempo que feria, queria lhe cuidar, não queria machucar Akira, era apenas desejo demais para ser contido.

Os carinhos anteriores de Reita havia o deixado quase em seu limite. Sem medo de deixar isso claro em sua pressa. Não importava se Akira o achasse fraco, pois ante o loiro da faixa ele era fraco, era submisso e carente; e daí?

Guiou o baixista pelos ombros deixando que sue corpo acompanhasse o do outro, retirando-se de cima do capo do carro. Andou apressado para aparte lateral do utilitário, onde forçou o baixista a se encostar.

Entre ofegos, a boca de Shiroyama desceu lambendo todo pedaço de pele que tocava seus lábios. Passando de forma rápida por seus mamilos, com carinhos castos que apenas deixavam o gosto de quero mais no baixista. Os beijos e chupões que foram espalhados por seu abdome, serviam apenas para deixar claro ao outro para onde iria.

E diferente de Reita, fez esse caminho sem demoras e sem escalas. Ao alcançar a altura do umbigo de Reita os beijos se romperam em lambidas maquiadas pelo ar e olhar perverso que o moreno mantinha em si.

- Era isso que era pra você ter feito Suzuki.

E logo percorreu toda a extensão do falo exposto, enquanto as mãos adentravam o jeans aberto por trás. As unhas raspavam em sua bunda e descia o tecido que logo já estava amontoado na altura das canelas de Reita junto com o tecido macio de sua cueca. E neste ponto foram chutados para longe junto com os sapatos do baixista.

Os lábios fartos de Aoi se abriram em um biquinho quando alcançou a glande úmida, e como que se fosse o falo que abrisse passagem entre aqueles lábios grossos, Reita viu a boca de Aoi se abrir de forma promíscua, fazendo o loiro quase crer que era ele que arregaçava as extremidades daquela boca enquanto Aoi o engolia. A imagem era excitante demais e a imaginação de Reita fértil demais pra saúde e bem estar de Aoi.

E antes mesmo que Yuu começasse a se mover para sugar o membro que abrigava em sua boca sentiu os dedos longos embrenhados em seus cabelos, o puxando e empurrando contra o corpo do baixista da forma que fizesse o mesmo sentir mais tesão. Aoi apenas relaxou a cabeça e deixou-se ser guiado, e manipulado do jeito que Reita gostava.

Despreocupado com os movimentos, preocupou-se apenas em gemer cada vez que a glande de Akira atingia sua garganta, deixando uma sensação estranha. Ao mesmo tempo, movia sua língua, espremendo o pênis em sua boca, entre a língua e a maxila. Tudo com extremo cuidado para que seus dentes apenas raspassem pela pele sensível, sem machucá-lo.

Suzuki não quis se quer tentar controlar seus gemidos, Aoi era indescritível. E estava o deixando fora de si, Reita sentia a sanidade deixando seu corpo a cada filete de saliva que se acumulava nos cantinhos dos lábios de Aoi, o começo de sua ruína, por fim, foi quando o moreno abriu os olhos que há muito mantinha fortemente espremidos, e como um imã, os olhos de Yuu se ergueram, buscando a face que esbanjava prazer.

Aoi sorria, com toda sua perversidade, Reita teve a certeza de que Aoi sorria. Mesmo com a boca cheia, quase engasgado por suas manobras, aquela face insana tinha o ar da perversidade, e sorria. De forma completamente erótica, enquanto aplicava ainda mais pressão, e podia sentir a forma gostosa como as veias grosas pulsavam em desespero em sua boca.

Como um último ato de sanidade, os dedos longos de baixista se enfiaram entre as mechas negras lisas para empurrar o moreno de perto de si. A forma como Aoi o chupava, a força empregada em cada sucção, os lábios dançando enquanto deslizavam por seu membro gerando a ilusão em si de que iriam se rasgar para conseguir abocanhá-lo por completo... era demais.

Yuu gemeu pelo ato brusco, seus olhos se fecharam por extinto. E logo quando os abriu novamente, estava mais uma vez frente a frente com Reita, e as mãos dele já estavam firmes em suas nádegas. Os movimentos foram sincronizados e rápidos demais para o guitarrista absorver o que é que estava acontecendo.

As mãos fortes de Reita desceram firmes até as coxas do moreno ao mesmo tempo em que o moreno era girado e suas posições invertidas. A boca de Shiroyama fora novamente atacada enquanto seu corpo era puxado e suas pernas erguidas, um pedido claro para que suas pernas se prendessem ao corpo do baixista. O que o moreno fez imediatamente.

Reita se moveu com o moreno nos braços e sem sair da lateral do carro, colocou o menor novamente em cima do capô de frente para si. Bem na parte mais alta do capo, quase colado ao vidro pára-brisas.

Sem tirar suas mãos das coxas do moreno, Reita o espremeu contra si, obrigando Aoi a abrir suas pernas ao limite. A língua do guitarrista foi presa entre os dentes de Akira. Os olhos abertos se encararam, os dentes do baixista se rasparam pelo órgão úmido até o seu limite, enquanto uma das mãos passou a segurar e manipular o membro de Yuu. E sem mais enrolações se abaixou até que sua face ficasse de frente com a cena luxuriante das pernas completamente abertas de Aoi.

O membro rijo pulsava sobre sua virilha e era alisado pela mão de Reita. Os testículos inchados limitavam a visão entre pênis e a pequena entrada rosada. Devia estar tão quentinha e apertada a sua espera, quanto era cobiçada.

Naquele momento, a certeza de que não havia nada mais erótico já era clara em sua cabeça. E antes que enlouquecesse, abocanhou o membro em sua mão.

Sua ação gerando surpresa no moreno, mesmo que o ato fosse esperado. Todo ar foi expelido dos pulmões do guitarrista junto com um gemido estrangulado, Reita o sugava com pressa, de uma forma quase agressiva.

O membro quase deslizava para dentro e para fora da boca de Akira, as unhas do baixista estavam ocupadas demais alisando as faces internas e externas das coxas do moreno, enquanto alternava suas sucções entre lentas e rápidas. Sempre com força agressiva, seus dentes por muitas vezes, raspavam com força a pele macia do órgão sensível.

Em uma das investidas Reita o deixou escapar de sua boca, a glande tocou sua face de um jeito erótico e Akira o guiou para ficar deslizando por sua face de forma pecaminosa, arrancando uma sequência de gemidos e resmungos por parte de Aoi. O moreno não estava olhando para, suas ações. As sensações mantinham a vontade de sentir o máximo daquilo como prioridade no moreno que de olhos fechados, apenas se permitia deixar levar pelas emoções do momento.

A cena fez Akira sorrir, Aoi estava tão... transparente. De uma forma como ele nunca tinha visto o colega. Ou talvez nunca tivesse parado para perceber. E toda aquela transparência era linda.

Permaneceu assim, apenas brincando com o membro em suas mãos, lubrificado pela mistura de prazer e saliva. Reita guiava a glande rosada por sua bochecha, batendo no queixo e logo voltando a subir para contornar seus lábios. Queria ver até onde o moreno agüentava, queria vê-lo revidar.

A língua escapou por entre seus lábios e contornou o membro do moreno pincelando a estrutura da glande à base e da base à glande diversas vezes, por versos caminhos diferentes. O moreno se contorcia sobre a lata do automóvel, mas nada dizia, apenas deixava leves miados reprimidos preencher o ambiente. Até que sentiu a ponta da língua de Reita invadindo o espaço limitado da fissura em sua glande.

O gemido denunciando o quanto o toque era prazeroso, as mãos do moreno foram diretas aos ombros do baixista em busca de algum apoio enquanto o corpo insistia em arrepiar-se por completo a cada limite imposto pela estrutura que o baixista insistia em quebrar, de maneira absolutamente gostosa, penetrando a língua retorcida no espaço tão pequeno. Quase simulando o ato que ambos queriam chegar logo.

Uma mão de Akira passou a masturbar o membro que não mais abocanhava por completo, enquanto a boca se fechou em torno da glande, sem parar com o que fazia. Observando cada espasmo do corpo diante do seu, completamente admirado com cada mínima expressão do moreno. Se não estivesse a ponto de enlouquecer, não pararia com aquilo nunca. Intimamente, se perguntou por quantas vezes naquele dia já tinha julgado Aoi como a coisa mais linda que seus olhos já tinham contemplado.

- Nee.. Yuu-chan, eu tava aqui pensando... – começou o baixista, mas fora interrompido pelo moreno agonizando, que mesmo sem ter idéia alguma sobre o que Reita falaria, disparou a única coisa racional que vinha em sua mente naquele momento.

- No porta treco entre a porta do motorista e o volante. – o moreno disse afobado, arrancando um belo e discreto sorriso de Reita que ele, em agonia, nem viu.

Não era sobre aquilo que Reita ia falar, queria simplesmente elogiar Aoi um pouco, queria ver como aquela criatura linda e sincera responderia à elogios mais ousados. Queria dizer ao moreno o quanto estava gostoso, só para ver se ele lhe dava a honra de vê-lo corado ou algo do tipo. Aoi precisava saber o quanto o deixava louco de tesão com tremenda facilidade.

E não se surpreendeu ao atender ao pedido do outro e encontrar um pequeno tubo de lubrificante no local indicado. Tudo bem, já tinha colocado em sua cabeça que teria bastante tempo para decifrar e conhecer todas as faces e trejeitos de Aoi. Principalmente em lugares mais confortáveis do que onde estavam.

- Eu podia levar você pra minha casa, ou quem sabe pelo menos até um lugar mais aprop...

Reita começou a falar assim que pegou o que tinha que pegar e fechou a porta do lado do motorista, o mesmo lado do carro em que estavam, mas assim que ficou novamente ao alcance do moreno sua fala foi interrompida. Aoi havia acabado com as palavras desnecessárias com um beijo. Não queria sair dali, tinha medo da meia noite, tinha medo do sonho acabar.

As mãos do moreno se fecharam atrás da nuca de Reita, e as pernas ainda abertas se uniram mais uma vez em torno de sua cintura, enquanto o moreno se insinuava dentro do beijo. Permitindo-se saborear o calor compartilhado entre os dois corpos unidos, enquanto deixava os dedos livres entre as mechas lisas.

Largou os lábios do baixista, impedindo-o de se distanciar muito pelas mãos que permaneceram unidas, cercando o pescoço do outro. Seu quadril ainda se insinuava contra o baixo ventre do outro, e foi nos olhos exprimidos de Reita que Aoi percebeu que não era o único ali em vias de perder a razão.

Sem parar o que fazia, ergueu o corpo até conseguir alcançar com a boca o peito liso. Mordeu-lhe os mamilos uma última vez antes de chupá-los por alguns instantes, tempo suficiente apenas para o baixista soltar um gemido arrastado e fazer mais pressão com os dedos que se mantinham firmes nas coxas do moreno.

Logo subiu para o alto do peitoral bem definido com fortes chupadas, gostando da mistura dos barulhos destas junto com os gemidos do outro. Mordeu a pontinha da clavícula quando chegou na incisura em seu pescoço e subiu, arrastando-se pela pele branca com uma longa lambida por seu pescoço, que curvou ao sentir as limitações da mandíbula, e seguiu até alcançar a cartilagem da orelha de Akira. As mãos automaticamente desceram para as costas do outro para não atrapalhar em sua subida.

**- **Reitaaa – disse de forma manhosa e arrastada no ouvido do outro. – Eu quero você. Vem logo pra mim. – terminou de forma agoniada.

Assim que Aoi terminou de falar arrastou seu corpo mais para trás ainda no alto do capô, e se deitou sobre o mesmo da mesma forma que já havia feito antes, apoiado pelos cotovelos, para não perder nenhuma visão das ações de Akira. Por ter ido um pouco mais para trás pode apoiar também os pés sobre o capo, sem deixar de manter suas pernas o mais abertas possível. O membro duro como uma pedra, achou um lugar para se alojar no vão formado pela coxa muito aberta, em seu quadril.

Devido a parte do capo onde estavam, uma da coxas de Aoi acabou ficando apoiada no vidro para-brisas do carro. E de uma forma muito estranha, Akira achou essa visão muito sexy. A imagem completa de Aoi era sexy.

Queria ir direto ao ponto, afinal, estava tão desesperado e necessitado quanto Aoi, mas havia muito tempo que Akira já não respondia mais por seus atos. E enquanto a mão esquerda abria sozinha a válvula do bico do tubo de lubrificante, a mão direita deu suporte a perna de Aoi enquanto seus lábios tocavam a pele branquinha e lisinha da parte interior daquela coxa em especial.

A língua subia e descia de maneira delicada pela pele sensível, fazendo Aoi fechau seus olhos outra vez sem saber ao certo que tipo de sentimento o fazia agir assim. Abriu os olhos admirando o manto de estrelas brilhantes que observavam mudas o momento e o segredo dos amantes quando sentiu um dos dedos finos de Akira circundar sua entrada, enquanto os lábios e a língua do baixista continuavam se deliciando com o sabor de sua pele, porém agora já da outra coxa.

Conhecia a sensação, mas mais uma vez o fato de ser Reita ali ampliava tudo o que lhe cercava. E mais uma vez os olhos negros se fecharam. As mão hábeis de guitarrista se embrenharam as cegas entre as mechas do outro, deslizando até o limite de onde conseguia alcançar do pescoço, roçando as unhas levemente crescidas pela pele muito sensível da região enquanto se acostumava com o dedo solitário dentro de si, ao mesmo tempo em que seus carinhos apenas instigavam Suzuki a ir adiante.

Era quente e extremamente macio aquele interior que descobria. O dedo solitário ia e vinha aos sons e grunhidos de prazer vindos do corpo daquele que era tomado, mas estes eram abafados pelos sons dos beijos e chupões estralados que Reita deixava pelas coxas de Aoi. O dedo do baixista voltava sempre mais molhado que quando entrava, e já girava com extrema facilidade no canal apertado, porem claramente acostumado com aquele tipo de invasão.

- Ahh Akira...

O gemido alto acompanhou a forma como o corpo esguio se contorceu quando o segundo dedo fora adicionado. Sem nenhuma gentileza, indo logo na primeira estocada o mais profundo que conseguia, e voltando para fora em forma de gancho, sem se retirar por completo do corpo do moreno, para então voltar. Por vezes se torcendo, por vezes se abrindo. Tudo para deixar o moreno o melhor preparado possível.

A língua já seca da Akira passava arteira pela tênue linha que dividia a coxa da virilha, quando com nada muito mais alto que um murmúrio, o moreno lhe pedia por mais. O quadril queria se mover contra os dedos do baixista, mas por outro lado, não queria se mover e perder o calor daqueles lábios em sua pele. Mas os dedos longos do companheiro iam tão profundo em si, tanto quanto nenhum outro conseguira, mas ainda assim, não fundo o suficiente. Precisava de mais.

O terceiro dedo fora acrescentado, encontrando mais dificuldade que os outros dois para se meter por dentro do corpo quente, não apenas por estar mais seco, mas também pelas reações naturais do corpo de Aoi. Mas Akira daria um jeito nisso.

Sabia que o corpo tentaria expulsar o preenchimento estranho de forma natural, mas isso logo passaria uma vez que o moreno estivesse relaxado mais uma vez. E da linha da linha da virilha, a língua quente e curiosa resolveu seguir abaixo, até encontrar os testículos. Manteve seus dedos quietos por um instante, enquanto se concentrou em experimentar aquela nova região, sempre sendo imensamente bem recompensado pelos gemidos e exclamações de prazer de Aoi.

Os dentes rasparam de leve, puxando a pele da região inchada, era difícil, hora e outra o queixo esbarrava com o próprio braço, mas conseguir mais de tudo aquilo que estava arrancando do guitarrista.. não pararia jamais. Dar prazer àquele cara podia se tornar facilmente um vicio. E não estava nem ligando, queria mesmo era se agarrar ao risco do vicio.

Reita moveu seus lábios pela região mais uma vez, ainda com os dedos no interior do outro imóveis. Apenas deixou com que os lábios entreabertos fizessem um carinho por toda a extremidade do membro do moreno, cobrindo-o com o calor de seu hálito. Aoi queria abrir mais as pernas, mas aquilo já era impossível, ainda assim o movimento mesmo que mínimo, espremeu os dedos que estavam dentro de si, reforçando todas as sensações.

No desespero, espremeu os olhos mais uma vez, perdendo o momento em que por puro desespero puxou a cabeça do loiro contra seu ventre mais uma vez, sem se preocupar se o gemido em seguida seria considerado alto ou escandaloso demais. Reita estava com planos de enlouquecê-lo, só podia. E como que único apoio, sem sustentação, manteve as mãos entre as mechas de Reita, sentindo toda aquela quentura de seus lábios em torno de seu membro.

Suas mãos não impediam e nem ditavam os movimentos do baixista, apenas precisavam de algo que o mantivesse na realidade. Ele lhe engolia trazendo o prazer o acolhimento, ele era quente e molhado, e logo o abandonava deixando o frio e a ausência chamar-lhe para mais. Em fundas e fortes chupadas, parecendo pouco ligar para os gemidos gritados com desespero quando recomeçou a mover seus dedos dentro do corpo de Aoi. Ou talvez, fosse exatamente isso que quisesse, o seu descontrole absoluto. Um homem reduzido a bagaços.

Embalado pelos gemidos, as sucções eram mais fortes e os dedos que giravam e se abriam, afundaram-se com o limite que o baixista poderia adentrar aquele corpo. Ele queria conseguir atingir os pontos mais profundos daquele corpo, queria poder tocá-lo de uma forma que o fizesse gemer, gritar e enlouquecer ainda mais.

Reita não foi capaz de estocar o corpo ante si nem bem três vezes com os dedos, seus lábios expulsaram o pênis latejante de sua boca. E quase que por mágica, a noite que era tomada pelas altas manifestações de prazer de Aoi tomou-se por silêncio, fazendo-os ter a impressão de que cada ato que se seguiria, aconteceria em um tempo preso pela eternidade. Apenas os grilos e seres da noite que havia ali, serviriam de testemunha para o momento que para os dois amantes, ficaria apenas na memória.

Os olhos do moreno que permaneciam fechados, se abriram no momento em que os dedos de Akira abandonavam seu trabalho. Os dedos que se mantinham firmes nas mechas loiras, se afastaram para deixar que o outro se movesse da forma como lhe fosse melhor. Ambas as mão de Akira deslizaram pelas coxas que ele mesmo tinha feito questão de explorar com os lábios minutos antes, até ambas pararem a apertarem firmes seus quadris. Com força, o corpo do moreno foi puxado mais para abeirada do capo do carro, na direção do corpo de Reita.

Para não cair com o movimento, Shiroyama desencostou os cotovelos da lataria, tocando os ombros de Reita com ambas as mãos, ficando mais uma vez sentado de frente para o baixista. As pernas abetas ficaram pendidas, com os joelhos de Shiroyama bem presos ao tórax do outro. Não fora mais ou menos assim que tudo começara?

Entre um ofego e uma troca de olhares, quem sem importa com a ordem das coisas, o que vale são as sensações que os acompanharão pelo resto de suas vidas. Os lábios se uniram mais uma vez em um quase beijo que fora interrompido por um alto ofego vindo do moreno ao sentir a glande alheia tocar sua entrada.

Quando Akira tinha lubrificado o próprio membro, não sabia, nem tinha visto, bem como também não tinha o visto lubrificar os dedos anteriormente. Mas ele encontrava espaço com tamanha facilidade, que sem o tal lubrificante não conseguiria. Os lábios ainda se tocavam, o gemido agora por parte do baixista consumia todo o silencio do grito mudo que Aoi mandava para dentro de si.

Ao mesmo tempo que doía, era a melhor coisa que lhe acontecia na vida. Por isso não queria gritar, não de dor, não permitiria que nada além de manifestações de tudo de bom que sentia por Akira chegasse aos ouvidos do mesmo neste dia.

As unhas do moreno se forçavam contra a pele dos ombros do loiro sem que o mesmo percebesse o que fazia. Akira entrava em si de forma tão lenta, se não estivesse tão desesperado, acharia isso algo muito erótico. As mãos de Reita se continham alisando as pernas do guitarrista, os lábios, agora guiados por uma mente mais serena, prendeu os lábios fartos entre seus dentes, puxando-o de leve.

Estava tudo tão quente, aquele corpo parecia ser tão seu. Queria tomar-lhe como seu, sem receios. Não tinha como se manter alheio aquilo tudo ali, e não se mover dentro de Aoi. E então com o primeiro movimento dado, estava feito...

Akira era seu. (eu queria terminar por aqui, mas disseram: "as leitoras vão te matar")

E Yuu deixaria que o mundo soubesse disso, dando a notícia através de seus gritos de prazer que invadiriam a noite escura e solitária que os cercava.

Com cuidado Reita se retirou de dentro de Aoi, para voltar logo em seguida com certa força, arrancando um belo gemido de si mesmo. Cada movimento levava consigo também os gemidos do moreno, ainda com cuidado, sabendo que o guitarrista levaria certo tempo para conseguir se desapegar completamente do desconforto inicial. Mas não tinham pressa, e logo os corpos encontravam seu próprio ritmo, que uma vez encontrado, ficara muito difícil de se manter naquela posição.

Aoi passou completamente ambos os braços pelo pescoço de Reita, seu corpo já estava tão na beirada do capo que ele temia cair. Preso ao baixista encontrou apoio para se mover junto com o mesmo, chocando seus ventres com ainda mais força, enquanto seu rosto encontrou um lugarzinho certo entre o ombro e o pescoço do outro. Seus gemidos eram abafados pelo ombro que quase preenchia sua boca completamente em uma ampla mordida.

As mãos de Akira subiram pelas costas de Aoi e desceram se estendendo pela mesma, suas mãos alcançaram as nádegas do moreno, mas a posição o impedia de um maior contato. Seus corpos não paravam de se chocar por nem um minuto se quer, as respirações se misturando aos gemidos e o embalo dos amantes em seu percurso mutuo para um mundo além.

- Ahh Akira... – chamou entre gemidos, seu rosto se ergueu e encontrou a cartilagem da orelha do moreno, formando um contato com a mesma com os dentes.

- Ai moreno.. como é.. gostoso. – disse a frase intercortada, deixando que uma mão escorregasse por suas coxas, deixando quatro trilhas vermelhas para trás.

Os braços do moreno recuaram até que as mãos se espalmassem uma de cada lado da face de Akira, seus olhos se prenderam uns nos outros entre os corpos em constante movimento. O carro chacoalhava sob ambos, deixando o barulho das molas dos amortecedores se misturarem com seus gemidos sem se importar.

Seus lábios se tocavam de forma casta, secos e gelados pela busca constante de mais ar, que lhes parecia cada vez mais escasso. Sem deixar de se mover e nem soltar o rosto do baixista, Aoi começou a lamber, chupar e mordiscar os lábios de Reita. Aquele era um ponto fraco do loiro que queria explorar bem.

E pelo visto estava conseguindo, pois a face extasiada com a qual o outro lhe presenteou lhe deixava clara a forma como a carícia servia como um estímulo a mais. Reita fechou os olhos com força, estava fazendo o possível para não machucar o guitarrista, mas estava ficado difícil. Pra não dizer impossível.

Suas mãos subiram ligeiras das coxas para o corpo do moreno, pela frente, logo passando por baixo dos braços do mesmo, que estavam estendidos enquanto Aoi o segurava. Assim que as mãos conseguiram tocar a parte da frente dos ombros do moreno, o empurrou com certa força, e o fez cair de costas no capo.

- Ahhn... – gemeu, curioso do que motivara Akira.

E mais um gemido veio, o baixista puxou suas pernas ao limite, acomodando seus tornozelos sobre os ombros e o arremeteu com força. Os gemidos trocados por gritos, o ritmo imposto por Akira estava muito mais acelerado, seus corpos se chocavam com cada vez mais força, quase erráticos, seus gemidos e gritos ficaram cada vez mais altos, e entre uma investida e outra, Aoi fora tocado exatamente onde fazia toda o desconforto inicial daquele ato fazia valer a pena.

- AHHN... Rei..Reita..ahn.. ai ahh faz mais... – o moreno parecia agoniado, chamando, pedindo, gemendo... tudo numa mistura confusa de entender.

Sua mão seguiu de forma instintiva ao membro esquecido por ambos, mas fora surpreendido com a mão do baixista que o impediu de se tocar. E ao invés de arremetê-lo com mais força em busca daquele ponto mágico, apenas parou, atraindo toda atenção de Yuu para si. Agoniado, como Reita podia fazer isso, ele queria mais, não queria parar. Não naquele momento, mas antes que pudesse protestar, o loiro se manifestou.

- Quer mais, moreno, mais do que? – perguntou transbordando malícia, tirando os tornozelos do moreno de seus olbros, ao mesmo tempo que se inclinava sobre o corpo do mesmo, mordendo várias partes de sua barriga.

- Ahnn.. disso Akira, disso aqui oh.. – respondeu rebolando, esfregando-se ao membro do baixista que aos poucos abandonava seu corpo, deixando a sensação de vazio e descontentamento para trás.

- Então vem aqui um pouquinho, vem. – terminou sua frase se afastando, sem deixar de passar pelo membro desperto e sensível com uma casta lambida.

E se afastou estendendo a mão para o companheiro que o olhava confuso. Sem entender muita coisa aceitou a mão de Akira e desceu do corro, logo sendo conduzido pelo mais novo, para ficar na frente dele. As mãos de Akira entrelaçadas às de Aoi, fizeram ambos abraçar o moreno, enquanto Reita se ocupava em beijar cada parte dos ombros e do pescoço do guitarrista, seguindo com o mesmo na direção do bando de trás do carro.

O loiro desentrelaçou suas mãos das do moreno, uma delas desceu para manipular o membro do mesmo, enquanto o baixista se esfregava nas nádegas de Aoi. A outra mão procurou cega pela maçaneta da porta do banco de trás, enquanto ouvia a música calma dos gemidos baixos de Yuu.

Logo o moreno se viu empurrado para dentro de seu próprio carro, vendo-se obrigado a entrar no mesmo de quatro sobre o banco do carona. A mão de Reita que o masturbava agora tinha se ido e o banco atrás de si afundou, com o canto do olho viu o mais novo ajoelhado atrás de si.

- Quer que eu passe o lubrificante de novo? – perguntou, as mãos espalmadas nas nádegas diante de si, apalpando-as e separando-as para poder ter uma bela visão do pequeno orifício inchado e dilatado.

- Vem logo, só continua.. continua a me dar prazer Reita. – disse após negar a pergunta do outro com a cabeça.

- Ahhh... – gemeram juntos.

Sem soltar as nádegas separas, Akira mirou a glande na pequena entrada mais uma vez. Dessa vez sem esperas, começou a estocar o corpo de Aoi com força e velocidade. Ele queria continuar a sentir prazer, e isso para Reita, era uma ordem. As mãos no quadril do guitarrista puxavam e empurravam o corpo do mais velho contra o seu ao mesmo tempo em que Reita se movia e arremetia o corpo quente e apertado.

Shiroyama não conseguia empinar ainda mais sua bunda, rebolava contra as investidas de Akira, pedindo por mais, mais daquele prazer insano que o acometia. Cada ato de desespero atingindo em cheio o baixista que quase não se continha mais, suas coxas formigavam o mundo em sua volta se esvaindo pouco a pouco.

- Akira... – o grito do moreno lhe trouxe de volta por breves instantes.

Ele gritava de forma descontrolada, e seu corpo se movia de maneira estranha, sem ritmo certo. Apenas gritos de extremo prazer, enquanto que para ele o mundo em que estavam já não existia mais. Reita passou a se chocar o mais freneticamente que conseguia contra o moreno, uma de suas mãos saiu a procura do falo rijo que pulava duro, solto e esquecido entre os movimentos violentos. E sem se preocupar, deixou-se cair naquela nevoa entorpecente que se mostrava diante de seus olhos.

O mundo simplesmente sumiu. Não havia cores, não havia sons, era como dar um reset na existência. E da ausência de tudo, faz-se o calor que percorre todo o corpo em instantes, todas as cores se misturam deixando a visão levemente turva, e do silencio absoluto há apenas os gemidos do ser amante misturados com os seus próprios. Os corpos tão sensíveis nem percebem que quase já não se mexem, pois qualquer movimento entre ambos gera um prazer insano. Impossível de se explicar.

E é só quando a consciência bate a sua porta que se percebe, as tentativas xulas de se recuperar o ar dos dois corpos desmontados, um sobre o outro, deitados sobre o bando de trás do carro. Os sons da natureza ao redor, o calor do corpo do outro... e é claro, toda a sujeira no estofado.

Mas contradizendo a tudo, o casal apenas se acomodou naquele espaço e curtiu mais um pouco de sua noite.

Continua

Espero que me desculpem por qqr coisa, foi a primeira vez que imaginei Aoi e Reita transando... devem haver muitas falhas aí pra cima.

Era isso, qqr comentário a mais sobre o lemon, pode gerar spoiler da fic e eu não quero que isso aconteça.

Por favor, deixe seu comentário ^.~


	11. O dia depois de amanha

**História: **É tão difícil dizer... Eu te amo

**Capítulo: **11 de _indeterminado_

**Publicada: 04/06/12**

**Beta: **Perdi a beta dessa fic

**Categoria: **the GazettE e Miyavi

**Disclaimer: **Nenhum deles é meu, mas ainda assim faço com eles o que bem entender u.ú. Ficção criada com personagens reais. Fanfic sem fim lucrativo e mimimi

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Romance e Novela, Shoujo-Ai...

**Personagens: **Reita & Ruki, Reita & Aoi, Miyavi & Kai, Uruha & ? (só eu sei muaha)

**Comentários: **Eu acabei deixando escapar para algumas pessoas que o Aoi também não é um santo não, não se enganem, com exceção de Meevs & Kai todo mundo ali tem o rabo preso em algum lugar. /sai correndo Enfim, não era pra eu estar postando nessa fic, mas há uma lista bem seleta de pessoas que eu realmente sou muito grata, claro que nessa lista de pessoas seletas constam seus REVIEWS /indireta, oi/ mas enfim... prometi para essas meninas uma att nessa fic, e aqui está...

É TÃO DIFÍCIL DIZER... EU TE AMO_11. O DIA DEPOIS DE AMANHÃ

_Por Kami-chan_

A casa de Uruha não era muito longe da de Ruki, assim como também não era muito longe da de Reita. Algo inconsciente sempre agia como uma força invisível que os mantinha, no mínimo, perto um dos outros. Bem no fundo nenhum deles queria perder aquela aproximação familiar que criaram.

Ruki sentia o próprio perfume impregnado no tecido da jaqueta enquanto abria o portão que dava acesso à portaria do prédio, nem precisou olhar para o molho de chaves, sabia todos os atos de cor. Seus olhos ardiam numa sensação estranha, parte de si queria chorar depois de ter saído do apartamento de Uruha, outra parte, dominante, o impedia.

Não sentia vontade de tirar os óculos escuros nem mesmo dentro do edifício luxuoso, sendo que já era quase noite, tinha passado a noite e mais parte do dia de domingo com Uruha. A sensação de escuridão lhe dava um alívio imaginário no peito. Era quase como se sentir invisível, às vezes, tudo o que Ruki mais queria era ser por alguns minutos, completamente invisível. Não cumprimentou o porteiro, não estava de bom humor e o homem sempre tão simpático não precisava ser um alvo, tudo o que queira era o isolamento um pouco de silêncio momentâneo.

A conversa com Kouyou não tinha sido muito proveitosa, o guitarrista sempre fora o mais complexo dos cinco. Ruki sabia muita coisa sobre o mesmo, muito mais que quaisquer pessoas poderiam sonhar, ainda assim, sobre Takashima não sabia quase nada perto de tudo o que o loiro era.

Uma vez Reita havia lhe contado que o amigo havia mudado e ficado frio e fechado daquele jeito logo na adolescência, mas não quis lhe contar o motivo. Havia dois Kouyous, um que usava a máscara de Uruha e encenava a frieza e a indiferença. Outro que era doce, carinhoso, que ria e brincava como uma criança com seus dois amigos Akira e Takanori.

Temeroso, Ruki sabia que o fato de o amigo não ter acreditado em nenhuma das milhares de vezes que disse coisas sobre o envolvimento entre Reita e Aoi, se devia ao fato de que Akira e Kouyou eram as duas pessoas que mais se conheciam no mundo, sabia que se Reita tivesse falado algo sobre seu respeito com alguém seria com ele. Quase se afogou com cerveja quando em uma das tentativas nulas do guitarrista loiro em tentar colocar na cabeça de Ruki que a idéia de um possível envolvimento entre Aoi e Reita era no mínimo cômica.

" - Hahaha, Ruki olha, eu não vou dizer que o Kira é casto e santo, porque ele não é OK. Mas veja, ele jamais ficaria com outro membro da banda que não fosse..." – e nesse momento o loiro travou, sem completar a frase que Takanori temia que terminasse com "você".

Kouyou e Akira se conheciam desde os tempos de escola e mesmo que Takanori tenha entrado nessa história mais tarde, os loiros nunca tinham perdido essa conexão de irmãos. Uruha sabia desde o começo o que o amigo sentia por aquele baixinho que tinha entrado em suas vidas e invadido seu apartamento.

E antes que mentes indevidas pensem em como "Akira poderia trair seu irmão assim, deixando que o homem por quem Kouyou era apaixonado se aproximar assim de si". Bom, mas Kou nunca admitiu sentir algo por Yuu também, e a forma como o guitarrista loiro nunca estava sozinho em sua cama, pode sim deixar algumas coisas confusas até mesmo para seus amigos.

Akira pouco falava sobre o assunto, pois sabia que o loiro tinha traumas suficientes quando o assunto era se apaixonar por alguém. De verdade, às vezes até já tinha notado algum interesse que poderia ultrapassar a amizade do amigo em relação a Yuu. Mas nada além de algumas olhadas para sua bunda ou coisas do tipo, coisas que Kouyou fazia com qualquer um.

Interesse e atração Kouyou sentia por qualquer cara bonito. Por cada um dos caras que forravam sua cama, ou até mesmo, como nunca contara para Takanori, aqueles amantes que chagavam ao ponto extremo de bancar Uruha em tempos remotos de sua lembrança.

Kouyou era uma incógnita quando o assunto era o seu próprio coração. O Kouyou que Reita conheceu, era um ser que tinha o dom de amar, de fazer a outra pessoa se sentir amada, mas isso só o trouxe dor, física e psicologicamente. E isso agora era uma coisa que o Takashima fechado dentro de seu próprio mundo temia tanto que se quer ousava comentar com os amigos, sentir-se apaixonado.

Era algo para ser mantido em silêncio, havia cansado completamente de tentar com esses assuntos. Silenciosamente, Kouyou fez um pacto com Deus após sua última tentativa desastrosa de amar. Só queria amar de novo quando pudesse ser amplamente correspondido e respeitado, por isso, mesmo que se apaixonasse por alguém no percurso, esperaria em silencio pela hora certa de se declarar. O destino, por seu trato, tinha o dever de cuidar de todas as coisas, e se fosse para ser, seria. Caso contrário, ele sofreria apenas a dor de um sentimento não correspondido.

Mas jamais as dores de um corpo ferido, de um coração partido. Jamais o som afônico de mentiras sujas. O gosto salgado das lágrimas e das lembranças ruins lhe deixava com a convicta certeza de que podia saciar suas necessidades com qualquer ser capaz de lhe provocar interesse, podia gostar de outra pessoa e pensar em sua face e seu corpo enquanto se entregava ou possuía outro. A mesma textura árdua de lembranças, marcava profundamente o dogma, ame em silencio, não havia dor nisso.

... Assim como havia também muito pouca felicidade. Mas ele não estava se importando com isso. Era feliz por outros ângulos, com sua carreira e seu sonho realizado.

E disso, nem mesmo Akira sabia. Para o baixista Kou simplesmente havia entrado para o grupo de pessoas que não ligava mais para esse sentimento tolo chamado de amor, mesmo torcendo para que um dia seu grande amigo recebesse esse presente maravilhoso. Ele merecia, depois de tudo o que já havia sofrido.

Mas voltando o foco para a conversa entre o vocalista e Uruha, Takanori depois daquela deixa desajeitada do amigo, simplesmente desistiu de tentar conversar com o mesmo sobre o assunto "Reita x Aoi". Perderia a pouca paciência com o amigo se continuasse tentando convencê-lo, a fé de Kouyou em Akira era inabalável.

Ruki também desistiu de contar sobre a verdade que havia entre os músicos, e o beijo que os viu dividir. Tão pouco o próprio Takanori poderia prever que a causa da incredibilidade do guitarrista se devia ao fato de ser ligado ao seu amor. Para ele havia apenas um rancor a mais por Akira, depois de um dia com Takashima, era meio claro para o vocalista de que aquelas coisas bizarras que Reita sentia ou pensava já eram antigas, e pelo visto, ele fora o último a saber.

Porque ninguém sabia do que Takashima sentia por Yuu. Porque Ruki não estava nem um pouco preocupado com o termino do namoro com Yune. Porque Reita estava cego demais consigo mesmo. Porque Aoi estava ocupado demais em deixar Akira cego. E porque Kai estava absolutamente fora do ar para prestar atenção em cada um daqueles marmanjos sem cérebro.

Ruki respirou fundo dentro do elevador, apertou o botão do andar já com a chave certa do apartamento em mãos, muitas coisas ditas por Uruha naqueles dias foram fundo em sua cabeça. Talvez nem tanto por suas palavras, mas pela forma como falava. Alheio a tudo o que tinha acontecido entre Reita e Ruki, montava suas frases sempre reforçando como os dois amigos eram quase como a mesma pessoa.

Akira era sua família, por que tinha que o assustar com aquele beijo? Por que não lhe deu sequer vinte e quatro horas pra tentar digerir o assunto? Após uma boa noite de sono, e de um dia de cão, percebera que havia sido extremamente grosseiro com a pessoa mais próxima de si que tinha. Por mais estranho que fosse aquele ato súbito, Reita tinha o direito de se explicar, afinal, uma amizade não pode morrer assim pela falta de palavras.

Tinha que conversar com Reita, puramente em nome da amizade é claro. E sem admitir para si mesmo, queria que Akira terminasse aquela frase dita pela metade por Uruha. E se ele lhe dissesse mesmo, tinha que lhe dizer o porquê de ter beijado Aoi, apenas um dia depois. Ou... lembrando-se de Aoi e Reita caminhando felizes de mãos dadas pelo backstage e toda intimidade daquele fanservice, queria saber por que tinha o beijado se, aparentemente, já estava com Aoi.

.:.

Muito longe disso tudo, o moreno se encolhia dentro do abraço do baixista. Sentia frio, mas não queria desmanchar aquele abraço para procurar por suas roupas.

Reita estava deitado a todo comprimento no banco traseiro do carro, a porta fechada o forçava a flexionar o joelho, deitado meio de lado com as pernas de Aoi entre as suas. As coxas do moreno passavam por cima de uma das coxas dele que estava apoiada no banco, enquanto a outra estava escorada ao encosto. A lateral do corpo de Yuu se mantinha colada a parte frontal do tronco de Reita e sua cabeça pousava displicente sobre o banco, colada ao peito do outro, que mantinha sua cabeça repousada sobre a mão de um braço que lhe servia de apoio.

A mão livre de Reita estava entrelaçada com uma do moreno. Elas não se aquietavam, enquanto, tocando uma a outra em caminhos exploratórios enquanto ambos se mantinham entre vários assuntos sem importância alguma.

Justamente, mãos, era o grande assunto da vez. Os risos baixos e calmos completavam as falas preenchendo o ambiente dentro do carro que tinha apenas frestas dos vidros traseiros, embaçados, abertos.

- São menos cordas, mas são mais ásperas – justificou o baixista, depois que o outro fez algum comentário sobre os muitos calos nas mãos de dedos longos.

- Meu dedão já é meio chato por causa da palheta. – completou o outro.

- Ossos do ofício...

- E temos mais uma turnê pela frente hm... sabe, "Decomposition the Beauty" foi a pior de todas até hoje, meus dedos quase ficaram em carne viva.

- Hm? Você parecia bem... empolgado em Decomposition the Beauty – Reita riu, de fato, tinha sido uma turnê das mais cansativas.

- É que no fim das contas eu já tinha surtado de vez. – e ambos riram, cada um com suas lembranças.

Ainda assim entre o riso calmo, Reita se mexeu e o movimento entre os corpos fez Aoi se lembrar mais uma vez, do frio que o corpo ainda nu sentia. O moreno tremeu levemente, sentindo várias partes do corpo se arrepiar, e para infelicidade do moreno, isso não passou despercebido pelo baixista.

- Está com frio.. – Reita disse deslizando a mão que estava entrelaçada a de Aoi pelos ombros dele. – Também, já são 23:40. Devíamos ir embora, vou pegar nossas roupas. – disse olhando para o relógio digital no painel do carro e então desfez o abraço para abrir a porta do carro.

O dia tinha sido perfeito para o baixista do the GazettE, Aoi era fantástico e te-lo poderia se tornar um vício. Ainda podia sentir o cheiro forte do perfume por todo seu corpo. Estava parecendo um veterano na faculdade que acabou de conquistar a mais encantadora das calouras, faltava apenas pendurar a roupa íntima dele na porta de seu quarto pra exibir como troféu. O pensamento pareceu divertido enquanto tomava o elevador para subir até o andar de seu apartamento.

Queria que o moreno ficasse ali para dormir consigo, afinal não era nada cortes apenas fazer sexo com ele e se mandar. Mas foi opção de Yuu, dele partiu a sentença de deveriam passar a noite sozinhos, e Reita no fundo sabia que o guitarrista estava certo. Era cedo demais para abrir até mesmo as portas de seu lar para ele, Yuu ainda era de certa forma, um estranho. Um cara que conhecia há anos, mas ainda assim, um estranho.

Se até mesmo com as pessoas mais próximas de si mesmo, aquela pessoinha em especial, codinome Ruki teve uma surpresa desagradável após mais de uma década de amizade. O que esperar de uma pessoa que se conhece de forma mais superficial e que ainda tem o dom de confundir seus sentidos? Aoi estava certo, seria gostoso ter uma companhia no apartamento solitário, mas Aoi estava certo. Ainda era cedo demais.

E talvez na verdade, se acostumar com a presença de Yuu fosse algo muito fácil. Fácil até demais, constatou Reita ainda destrancando a porta de seu apartamento. Mas algo ali estava fora de contesto, e roubou o moreno sedutor de seus pensamentos em absoluto.

Um pequeno par de sapatos lustrosos, que definitivamente não era seu, e nem estava ali quando saiu de casa. Bom, ele se assustaria se tivesse sumido algo de dentro do seu apartamento, mas seus dois melhores amigos tinham as chaves dali, não tinham? E certamente Kouyou não calçava um número tão pequeno assim.

- Takanori? – chamou baixo ainda sem entrar no apartamento propriamente dito, estava tirando seus próprios sapatos.

Sem respostas, adentrou o apartamento completamente escuro. Chamou o nome de seu pequeno ainda mais uma vez antes de perceber a luz forte da TV se destacando na escuridão, o volume estava baixo e uma mão pendia displicente para fora do estofado.

Com toda calma do mundo pegou o controle da TV sobre a mesa baixa em frente ao sofá, e desligou o aparelho, cessando a dança que as cores que tomava o apartamento escuro. Logo se sentou na beirada do sofá, mais ou menos na mesma altura do móvel onde estava a barriga do chibi adormecido.

- Taka... – chamou baixinho, tocando o ombro do menor com delicadeza.

Não espera pelo vocalista ali, na verdade, não esperava estar na lista de prioridades de Takanori depois de tudo. Não sabia o que ele poderia estar querendo ao vir lhe procurar, mas nada disso diminuía o barulho alto das batidas fortes em seu peito. Chegava a ser tolo, como qualquer pequeno ato vindo dele o atingia assim.

O ressonar tranquilo do homem que amava já há tantos anos era o suficiente para fazê-lo lembrar-se dos motivos que faziam Takanori ser uma pessoa tão admirada por si. Amava aquele pequeno, era doce a cena do peito inflado, subindo e descendo em um ritmo suave e profundo. A expressão calma, dava um ar angelical aos olhos fechados e os lábios levemente abertos.

Era tolo, muito tolo. Bastava olhar para Takanori assim para praticamente esquecer todas as coisas horríveis que ele tinha lhe dito. Toda a rejeição. Sua mão se entrelaçou com a mão do braço do menor que pendia para fora do sofá.

- Taka... – chamou mais uma vez, desta, o pequeno se mexeu e reclamou.

- Reita? – perguntou com a voz rouca de sono, contraindo todos os músculos de seu corpo em uma tentativa de se espreguiçar sem se mover. – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Você está no meu apartamento, pequeno. – disse de forma calma, auxiliando o menor a se lembrar das coisas.

- Ahh... – disse parecendo se lembrar, logo abrindo os olhos e franzindo o cenho ao perceber a noite escura. – Que horas são? – perguntou levemente irritado.

- Vinte para as duas da madrugada... – respondeu vendo o pequeno assumir um ar ainda mais irritado, se sentando no sofá de frente para si, soltando suas mãos.

- De madrugada Reita? Até já sei com quem estava, só pelo cheiro de perfume. – disse ríspido, se levantado em direção da porta, deixando Reita confuso.

Akira não entendia mais nada, o que Ruki queria ali afinal? Além de lhe rejeitar e humilhar iria ficar criticando suas escolhas? Não, não deixaria o pequeno fugir de si mais uma vez, não deixaria que o tratasse daquela forma novamente. E antes que Ruki pudesse deixar a sala, o segurou pelo punho.

- Pode parar. – disse firme. – Você me rejeitou de sua vida de uma forma bem desagradável Ruki, e não vai me cobrar sobre onde eu estava, com que eu estava, ou o que eu estava fazendo. Então o que você vai fazer é me explicar o motivo de eu o encontrar em minha casa quando você mesmo fez questão de deixar claro o quanto me quer longe de você.

As palavras firmes do baixista fez Ruki parar e o encarar assustado, nunca tinha visto Akira daquele jeito. Ele sempre tinha sido simplesmente doce consigo, nunca ouvira aquele tom, nem aquele sentimento sofrido na voz do Suzuki.

Ruki fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça inconscientemente, tinha coisas demais para falar e sentido de menos em suas palavras. Akira estava certo no fim, não era de sua conta onde e com quem ele estava, ir até ali conversar com Reita tinha sido um erro. Tinha o magoado demais, e por um motivo que não entendia, queria chorar novamente. Estava confuso demais, não sabia identificar onde sua vida tinha começado a dar errado.

- Fala! – disse Akira segurando o menor pelos ombros, olhando-o de forma que quase o ultimava a falar tudo.

- Eu só... – mordeu os lábios tentando pensar em palavras, sem sucesso. – Eu não sei, eu não sei. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, eu não sei mais o que pensar, eu não sei de nada, não sei por que você me beijou, não sei por que disse todas aquelas coisas para você... eu não sei, eu nem sei o que estou fazendo aqui. Eu só sei que eu fiquei com tanto medo, de você e também de perder você... Reita, você é a única pessoa que eu tenho, minha família... e eu não sei, não entendo e tenho tanto medo...

E antes que percebesse, as palavras saltavam de sua boca sem saber se faziam sentido ou não, provavelmente não. Junto com as palavras, as lágrimas saíram sem permissão e sem controle. Era confusão demais para sua cabeça.

Não viu muita coisa, não tinha falado nem metade das coisas que estavam em sua cabeça, e com nem um terço de racionalidade que queria. Mas suas palavras foram caladas pelo amigo que o abraçou de forma protetora, deixando que Takanori chorasse e falasse o que bem entendesse.

Reita queria poder compreendê-lo, principalmente porque seu peito doía demais ao ver seu pequeno aos prantos. Ruki estava perdido. A mente do baixista queria interpretar o que Takanori tinha dito de forma utópica. Torcia para que ele tivesse o rejeitado apenas por medo, apenas como uma reação de defesa ao inesperado, sabia que isso era demais até mesmo para sonhar. As palavras rudes do Matsumoto ainda estavam bem marcadas em sua mente. E de fato, todos os pensamentos do baixista foram quebrados quando Ruki se afastou de si mais uma vez, desta vez mais calmo.

- Desculpe-me pelas palavras feias Reita, eu não queria ofender você. Mas você também não tinha o direito de me beijar daquela forma, não foi justo comigo e nem com o Aoi, com quem você claramente está tendo um relacionamento. – Neste momento Akira fez menção de interrompê-lo, mas Ruki não deixou. – Mas você é meu melhor amigo, minha família e eu não quero perder isso. Eu não entendo o que está acontecendo, então, por favor, me explica.

E nesse momento Akira queria poder finalmente dizer que o amava, mas pensando de uma forma geral em todas as coisas que tinham acontecido naquelas últimas horas, sabia que seria hipocrisia, sem falar que o pequeno jamais acreditaria em si. Queria pelo menos poder garantir que não tinha nada com Aoi, mas aquilo não era verdade e não podia mentir para o seu pequeno, principalmente após o mesmo ter presenciado um beijo de ambos.

Sem saber o que dizer, ou como explicar a situação para o amigo, ele fez exatamente a mesma coisa que Ruki; pensou demais e falou de menos. Sem racionalidade nenhuma. No fim, explicou as coisas exatamente como as via:

- É simples Ruki, é que pra mim ser apenas seu amigo não é mais o suficiente.

E sem se preocupar se logo ouviria mais humilhações preconceituosas novamente, o beijou.

Continua...

Tipo, eu quebrei a ordem de postagens, tive que desencaixotar a pasta de fics escritas a mão que já estava prontinha pra mudança, e ainda deixei de lado até meu marido esse findi para atender a esse pedido. Viu como eu te amo ninfa rsrsrsrs

Ahh quem acha que o Reita fez merda terminando a noite que ele teve com o Aoi beijando o Ruki? Eu ADOREI isso, acho que ficou claro desde o início que esse triângulo é equilátero nee kk

...por isso não pensem que por causa de um beijinho o jogo do Yuu está perdido, pq as garras desse gatinho é bem afiada.

Sim, reviews são lindos e eu adoro, por favor...


End file.
